Time makes a difference
by deathy-cool
Summary: When Harry Potter was hit with the killing curse that Halloween something different happened. A piece of him was split in two and with a magical explosion disappeared in the realms of time. In 1328 a baby is found in front of the Flamel house in France...
1. Chapter 1

Yes another girl Harry fan fiction but this one is different. At the Privet Drive Scene I take it from the book because it's simpler then that and I didn't want to change it. Oh, by the way I am not making any money of off this because I don't own Harry Potter. I do my best to write and find all mistakes but i cannot find them all even if i try looking through a dictionary.

Summary: When Harry Potter was hit with the killing curse that Halloween something different happened. A piece of him was split in two and with a magical explosion disappeared in the realms of time. In 1328 a baby is found in front of the Flame house in France. This baby is a little girl with long dark red hair and emerald green eyes. On her forehead, a lightning bolt scare.

Chapter 1

It was a dark Halloween night as the Potters all sat around there fire place. Little Harry Potter sat on his mother lap sleeping softly as both parents watched him, eyes filled with love. They had been in hiding for a year now and everything was going well. Suddenly Harry woke up crying making Lily jump.

"Ssshhh Harry its OK, mommy's here, Daddy's here to don't worry little one everything will be OK." She whispered rocking the boy and trying to stop his cries. Suddenly James jumped to his feat looking as pale as a ghost.

"Lily take Harry and get out of here." He told her looking at the door.

"James…" she whispered eyes eyed in hope that it would be him.

"His come Lily get Harry and go Peter betrayed us that little rat." James growled taking his wand and motioning her to go.

Hurriedly Lily ran up the stairs to Harry's bedroom were she let a tear fall from her face. She knew, she just knew that she wouldn't live tonight, and that she would see her son grow up. Taking a pendant from her neck she put it around her sons and tucked it into his shirt. Kissing his forehead she let a tear fall on his forehead. Then her door slammed open and she turned to see the Dark Lord Voldemort standing there an evil smile on his face.

"Well, Well, Well, Lily Potter." He said in his snake like voice eyes narrowed as he looked at the baby boy in her arms. "Hand the boy over and you might live." He hissed, but she pulled her son closer to her and glared at him.

"I'd rather die then give you my son!" she screamed. "I would never hand him over to you Voldemort!"

"Then die Lily Potter!" he hissed anger bowling in his eyes. Lifting his wand he whispered the two words that would put her life to an end. "Avada Kadavra!"

Desperately Lily covered her son with her own body taking the full blow of the killing curse. As her body fell to the ground Voldemort laughed darkly.

"Well Harry Potter you shall die as well! No child will ever defeat me!" he shouted pointing his wand at Harry Potter. "Avada Kadavra!" he hissed.

But before the green light that left his wand could make contact with Harry Potter a silver dome like shield surrounded him and the room exploded. Voldemort was sent flying into a wall body broken while Harry Potter floated in mid air surrounded by his silver bubble. Beside him was another baby that hadn't been there before, this one with dark red hair. Then in another flash of light the second baby disappeared and Harry Potter floated to the ground gently. The pendant his mother had placed around his neck falling out of his shirt showing that haft of it was missing and as he moved his head to one side the red lightning bolt scare showed itself.

Minutes past by and suddenly the roar of an engine was heard. A few minutes latter Sirius Black ran into the house and found his best friend dead on the ground.

"Oh James! Prongs!" he shouted falling to his knees. "No, no, no, no! It can't be you were supposed to be safe." He whispered tears falling from his eyes.

Suddenly the echoes of a baby's cry filled his ears making him look up in shock. Wiping the tears from his eyes he got to his feat and stumbled up the stairs. Running to his godson's room he found the most amassing sight. His little baby godson was alive, wiggling and crying. Suddenly his heart became heavier as he saw Lily's dead body not far from the crying baby boy. Carefully he walked over and gathered his Godson in his arms. Then he saw the broken pendant around his neck. Crying softly he tucked the pendant into the boy's shirt and put a spell on it so that nobody could take it away from him. After that he turned around to leave the room yet he didn't expect the sight in front of him. There against a wall was the unmistakable robs of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Anger bowled up in him and he marched out of the house only to be met with the sight of Rubeus Hagrid standing there.

"Sirius!" the haft giant shouted.

"Hello Hagrid." He whispered looking down at the gurgling boy in his arms.

"The Headmaster sent me here to gather youn' Harry as to brin' him to a Healer." The man said.

"Sure Hagrid." He whispered but before he gave him over to the man he took his own locket from around his neck and placed it around the baby boys own neck. He put the same spell as the other locket on it and then kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry little Prongslet, so sorry but now that James, Lily and me will always love you no matter what." He whispered handing the baby over to Hagrid. "Take my bike Hagrid it's faster." He said then disappeared.

…

At Privet Drive night had fallen and all the people were softly asleep. On a stone fence sat a cat. Now normally that wouldn't be so strand but you see this cat had been sitting there all day. Suddenly a soft pop was heard and an old man appeared. Now that in its own right was bizarre but if you looked at him closely enough you could tell that things just got even more bizarre for you see nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to have realised that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots were un-welcomed. He was rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize that he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. Chuckling softly he muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket, and as he pulled it out a smile formed on his face. The object in his hand seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up into eh air, and clicked it making the nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. Twelve more times he clicked the little contraption in his hand and all twelve times the lights went out.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He said turning to smile at the tabby cat on the brick wall but it had gone. Instead he was now smiling at a rather severe-looking woman, who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun and she looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." Professor McGonagall said, sending him stern look.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feast and parties on my way here." He said making the Professor sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right." She said impatiently." You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no- even the muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She said motioning at the dark window of the Dusley's living room. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting starts… Well they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shoot stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." She said shaking her head.

"You cannot blame them Minerva. "Dumbledore said gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." he said softly.

"I know that." Professor McGonagall said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumours." She said sending a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, as though hoping he was going to tell her something but he didn't so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" she asked hope in her eyes.

"It certainly seems so." Dumbledore said, twinkling eyes diminishing as he said this. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" he asked her.

"A what?" she asked irritated.

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." he said popping one in his mouth.

"No thank you," she said coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear Professor surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched but Dumbledore who was un-sticking two lemon drops seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort,_ was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too – well – _noble _to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the _rumours_ that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow."

"He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – _dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all."

"They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's – it's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.

It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean – you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him? He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry potter day in the future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

"Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it – _wise_– to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?""

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore."

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild_ – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last, And where did you get that motorcycle as he spoke.

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.""

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where - ?" Whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."

"Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house.

"Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles – "

"Yes, yes it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulder's shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore tuned and walked back down the street. ON the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley….

He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark outside as a tall woman looked out her window. Her name was Ophelia Flamel and she was the wife to Lord Damien Flamel one of the most well known lords of their world. After all the Flamel family were an old and very powerful family. Suddenly a brightly light caught her attention making her gasp. In little to no time she had gathered her cloak and had ran outside to where she saw the light. Arriving she gasped as she saw a silver bubble like shield surrounding a little baby. Falling to her knees she caught the child as the bubble disappeared. Cradling it to her chest she ran inside and looked down. What she saw in her minds was the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen. The one year old baby had dark red hair with soft ringlets and soft pale skin. Around her neck was a pendant broken in haft. Wondering who this baby was she shook her head then made her way to her husband's office.

Arriving at the solid oak door she knocked softly and waited to be let in.

"Come in." spoke her husband and gently she pushed the door opened and walked in. Her husband sat behind his desk dark red hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Haft moon spectacles placed gently on his nose. He was reading through some papers as she approached him. "What is it Ophelia?" he asked her finally looking up. Yet his eyes widen as he saw the baby in her arms. "Were on earth did you find that child?" he asked surprised.

"She appeared in the gardens surrounded by a silver shield. I couldn't leave her there Damien the poor child." She said looking down at the little girl in her arms. Smiling at his wife Damien motioned for her to hand the child to him. Gently she did so and watched as her husband inspected her.

"Her power is strong." He whispered. "But it is tainted by this mark on her forehead." he continued, frowning. "As if she had been hit with a deadly dark curse."

"Damien, please may we keep her." Ophelia asked her husband in a pleading tone.

Her husband looked at her then at the little baby in his arms but jumped as he saw her awake now. The bright emerald green eyes made him smile softly they reminded him of his own mother, Griselda Potter-Flamel.

"If you are sure Ophelia we shall do a blood ritual but first I must meet with the goblins to see if they con identify the darkness around the scar." He told his wife smiling at her.

"Oh thank you Damien, you will see she will make you proud." She said kissing her husband.

"Tell the house elves to prepare a room I will go to Gringotts immediately." He said standing.

Gathering his cloak around himself and the child in his arms he disappeared and arrived silently in Diagon alley. Making his way towards the Goblin run bank he arrived and smiled.

"God evening Grislow I must speak with your dark arts specialist." He said politely.

"Of course Lord Flamel." The goblin said bowing.

Soon he was being lead through the halls of Gringotts the little girl in his arms gurgling happily as they went. She seemed to be perfectly happy in his arms and that made him smile. Perhaps at last he would have a child of his own. Arriving in an office he was told to sit and then the goblin left. Looking around he found the room to be quiet interesting. The walls seemed to be made of solid gold with jewels imbedded into it. There were bookshelves crammed with scrolls and books while the dark wood desk was stacked high with papers and other trinkets. Suddenly the door behind the desk opened and an old goblin walked in. Lord Flamel stood and shook the goblins hand before retaking his seat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Lord Flamel." He said in his old voice.

"I have come to you Lord Reckush on a matter of importance. This fine evening my wife found this child in our gardens. She is of course a witch but had a dark aura centered around this mark on her forehead. I had hoped that you could perhaps identify it and take care of It." he said.

"May I please see the child." The goblin asked and Lord Flamel nodded.

Handing the child over he was shocked when the little girl just gurgled happily. The goblin seemed shocked at this but didn't say a word. Gently he touched the scar on the little girl's forehead and concentrated.

"Yes, this girl does have darkness around this scare. It was caused by a dark curse." He whispered. "I will need a curse breaker for this." he said with a sigh then sent a bright light into the air.

A few minutes past with the only sound being the little girls gurgling as she looked at the goblins desk. Suddenly the door opened and a man wearing robs walked in.

"Thank you for coming curse breaker Bones." The goblin said. "I have this little bundle of joy that you need to inspect. She has had a dark curse placed on her and we need to identify it and get read of it." he continued.

"Of course sir." The man said smiling at Lord Flamel then they all turned there attention to the little girl but were shocked to see that in her hands was an orb of pure gold that had runes scratched into it. The goblin seemed to have a heart attack at the sight but stopped anybody from taking the orb away from her.

"Only the ones who are gifted to touch this orb may touch it. It was said to belong to the lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Nobody knows what it is and I have tried to figure it out. I must say it is not harmful but it is mysterious." He said. "I'm sure it will be safe with her from now on." He told them. "please do begin Curse breaker Bones."

…

Arriving at the Flamel manor, Damien Flamel was not very happy, no he was enraged. Who would dare try and kill a baby girl! If he ever found out who did this to his little girl, because that's what she was now, he would personally kill them. See how they like it.

Grumbling he walked into the house and was met with a worried Ophelia Flamel. Once she saw his face she paled and ran over.

"What's wrong my love?" she asked.

"Somebody tried to kill her with the Killing curse, I have already told the goblins and curse breaker that none of this would be leaked and that only the most trusted people will know." he told her.

"But how did she survived the killing curse?" Ophelia asked eyes wide in horror.

"She is powerful, but I do not know the true answer to that my love." He answered shaking his head then he smiled. "The goblins seemed to be quiet taken with her." she told her. "Lord Reckush even gifted her with the ball she is holding. Apparently it is a mystery but not harmful and ones belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." He elaborated. "Is her room ready?" he asked.

"Yes the house elves did a marvellous job in her room. Perfect for a little girl." she said smiling brightly then lead him to the east wing of the manor.

Arriving at a set of double doors they opened it and found a beautiful room the walls were all light pink with white crown moulding and dark brown hard wood flooring. There were tall windows against one wall and against the other was a dark wooden crib with light pink blankets and pillows and even a white bunny rabbit. Not far from it was a dark wooden rocking chair and there were different toys and stuffed animals around the room. It was perfect for a little girl.

"This is perfect." He whispered looking down at the little girl in his arms. "Welcome to your new home little one." he whispered then frowned. "We need a name." he said.

"Sakura." Ophelia whispered smiling.

"Why Sakura?" he asked his wife.

"It suits her plus the pendant around her neck has a flower on It." she said.

"It's a broken pendant." He said frowning.

"Yes but it's hers." She said taking the little girl into her arms and leading her to the crib. "Goodnight my little Sakura tomorrow morning you will wake up you will be part of are family." she said kissing the little girls forehead. Damien did the same and then they both left.

The next morning shined brightly as Damien Flamel made his way to his daughters bedroom. Arriving, he was met with Sakura out of her crib and playing with her gold orb. Wondering how on earth she got out he shook his head and took her into his arms.

"You are full of surprises my little witch." He said making her giggle. "Today you become officially ours because we are doing a blood ritual. Of course you will keep some of your old blood but you will become a Flamel." He said brightly. Changing Sakura into some clothe provided he made a list of things to by his new little girl. Clothe was ranking high up there along with other things. After she was dressed he walked her down and found Ophelia waiting for him in the dining room. Together they fed there little girl then got ready for the ritual. Of course others would have to be there and so they contacted there best friends. The Potters and the Bones." As the heads of house of each of those two families arrived they set the room up.

"I must say Damien she looks like a Potter." Nicolas Potter said looking down at the little girl in his arms.

"We will soon find out what family she belong to." Damien said.

"Yes we will but we would never stop you from taking her in. None of our children have recently had children of there own so we know this little one couldn't possibly belong to our families." Rosaline Potter said smiling at them.

Soon Sakura was placed in the center of the room and everybody took there positions.

As they all chanted the ritual chant crest started to appear. They were all shocked when the crest of Ravenclaw appeared but also the crest of Potter and Gryffindor, still they did not stop the ritual for it could have injured the little girl currently giggling in the center of the room. Suddenly a brightly light surrounded Sakura and cries were heard. A few minutes latter the light died down and Damien ran to his little girl. Gathering her in his arms he rocked her from side to side to calm her down.

"How could it be…" Nicolas whispered shocked. "I would have known if we had another Potter in the family." he continued. "Especially as it comes from my direct line."

"I didn't know the Potters were related to Ravenclaw." Sofia Bones whispered.

"We aren't." Rosaline answered shaking her head.

"And we are not related to the Ravenclaw's." Ophelia said looking at her daughter in shock.

"I'm sure things will be clear up in the future." Damien said shaking his head. "Thank you all for being here would any of you like to stay for lunch." He asked.

"Yes please after all I would like to meet this Potter; she is in her own right a Potter." Nicolas said making the Flamels laugh.

"Yes she is Nicolas." Ophelia said.

"Going up to the sitting room they all started to eat while Nicolas looked at the Potter he never heard of before. Then he saw the pendant around her neck and gasped.

"This pendant, it…it belongs to my family it is past down from generation to generation my son has it right now." He said.

"What does that mean little Sakura is from a different time?" Ophelia asked.

"It seems so." Nicolas whispered fingering the broken pendant. "Who ever tried to kill her broke it in haft." He said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter just gives some events over the years.

Chapter 3

Over the one year period many things happened. Sakura grew and started to speak while her accidental magic seemed to not be very accidental in Damien and Ophelia's eyes. Also during that one year, Ophelia found out that she was pregnant. Both Flamels had promised themselves that they would not favour one child over the other. The Potters seemed to be a reoccurring family at the Flamel house hold and always brought there grandchildren with them so that they could play with little Sakura. When Ophelia went into labour Damien had been a pack of nerves all the while Nicolas was holding Sakura. When the baby had finally been born they had been ecstatic to have a baby boy who they named Nicolas Flamel.

…

Five years latter

…

Sakura looked at her little brother with a smile. Nick was so entranced in his book that he had not even heard their mother's calls about dinner. Nick loved to read, she did as well but she had a photographic memory giving her an advantage over most. Going over she bent over and smiled at him.

"Little brother, mother has been calling you for almost ten minutes." She said making the boy blush.

"For what big sister?" he asked.

"It is Dinner time silly now mark your page and let us go." She said giggling softly.

Doing as told Nicolas made sure he was clean as tonight they were having the Potter family over. He looked up at his big sister to see her wearing a beautiful emerald dress with her hair pulled back and tied with a collection of ribbons in an intricate design. She looked so pretty and he looked so plain in his emerald robs.

"You look extremely handsome little brother." She said smiling at him and making him brighten up considerably. Then together they walked down to the dinning room were they bowed or curtsied in greetings.

"Ah Sakura, Nicolas you finally decided to join us." Lord Potter said giving them both an amused smile.

"Our apologies Lord Potter we were so caught up in our reading that we did not notice the time go by." Sakura said as Nicolas was always shy in front of people.

"No need to call me Lord Potter Sakura I thought you knew better. I'm your uncle." He said smiling brightly.

"Sorry Uncle Nico." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Well come here beautiful." He said causing Sakura to run to him and laugh as he hugged her tightly.

"Well what are you waiting for Nicolas come to your aunt?" Rosaline said smiling at her godson. Smiling brightly Nicolas ran over and hugged his aunt.

Soon dinner began and they all talked. Sakura had been having privet lessons with tutors for her magic and the adults all wanted to know how it was going. She told them that she was learning many things but she still couldn't wait to attend Hogwarts making the adults laugh. Then there attention turned to Nicolas who told them how he was doing.

…

Four years latter

…

Sakura woke up from her slumber as the tapping at her window became harder and harder to ignore. Gently she walked over and opened the window to let an owl fly in. Taking the letter it gave her she looked down to see who it was from. Suddenly she woke up completely and jumped into action. Hurriedly she opened it and read her acceptance letter into Hogwarts. After that she got dressed in a dark purple dress while brushing her hair then she ran downstairs were her parents were sitting. In her excitement she hugged her father and then her mother a bright smile on her lips.

"I got it!" she cheered a bright smile on her lips. "I got my letter." She squealed showing them. Damien laughed as he saw the letter while Ophelia started to plan a shopping trip.

"We shall go today to Diagon Alley." she told her smiling.

"Oh I cannot wait." She said jumping up and down making both her parents laugh.

An hour latter The Flamel family arrived in Diagon Alley and made there way to the robe shop were she bought her school uniform. The uniform hadn't changed since its founding and for that she was a little sad. The dress was long and medieval like. It was of the shoulder with long wide sleeves. The dress was black while the trim around the sleeves and neckline was grey.

September 1 sorting ceremony

"Sakura Potter-Flamel!" shouted an old cranky looking man yet when he said her name his face seemed to brighten slightly.

Sakura walked up her long dress trailing behind her and her long dark red hair in soft waives down her back. She took her seat on the stool and waited.

_Well, Well Sakura Potter-Flamel this is quite a tricky one especially with your past. You born from the future yet raised in the past I must say it will be difficult to sort you. _

"_What do you mean born in the future?" _she asked the hat.

"_Were you never told my dear, you were born in the future but sent back into the past because of a dark lord who attacked your family. You were sent back after being separated into two bodies. If you come and see me again I'm sure we can speak some more but for now heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor let your rise to your grace in…_

Gryffindor!!! Shouted the hat, making everybody jump and cheer. Sakura smiled softly and took the hat of before going and taking her seat at Gryffindor table still thinking about what the hat told her. 

…

A year latter Sakura is now twelve years old

…

Standing there arms crossed over her chest she gave her Headmaster with a glare.

"Where on earth does it say that girls can't play quidditch?" She growled.

"Miss Flamel it is not proper for a young girl…" started the Headmaster but Sakura stopped him.

"Proper! I don't care if its not proper girls should be allowed to play sports." She said then smirked. "How else do you want us to keep our beautiful shape." She told him making him sigh.

"Very well Miss. Flamel if the Gryffindor Quidditch team accepts…" he said.

"Which they have." She said brightly.

"You may play." He said, right eye twitching in irritation.

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

First Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

It had been kept a close secret amongst the team, after all Sakura was the best seeker they had in more then ten years. They had been a little shocked when she had tried out but were amassed when she did better then the rest of Gryffindor. The team, who were all open minded, accepted her immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year!" the announcer shouted in his bright cheerful voice. "Today we will be watching the Gryffindor lions taking on the Slytherin snakes!" he continued making the crowed cheer.

In the dressing room Sakura made sure she was ready. Her uniform fitted perfectly and her long dark red hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. In her hands was the best broom on the market a Wormstorn. Yes she was ready to play and shock everybody out there. Her parents were there and her little brother, who knew all about her playing for Gryffindor would be cheering her on. Soon they heard the announcer's voice and then all made there way to the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Slytherins!" shouted the announcer making the Gryffindor tense as the cheers erupted from all around.

"Now for the Gryffindor Lions!" he shouted and as one they mounted there brooms and lifted of. They flew around the field, when people noticed Sakura amongst them the whispers started. "I never thought I would see the day, a girl is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, let us see if she wasn't just the last minute decision or if Sakura Flamel has talent!" he said making Sakura growl, that boy would be hit over the head if she had anything to say about it.

As they took their positions, the whistle was blown and the game started. Flying up high into the sky she looked around for the snitch. She remembered the words her captain had told her. Capture the snitch as fast as possible. Looking at the score for a few seconds she found that her team were already up by a hundred then she saw a flash of gold. Kicking her broom into high gear she flew after it. The sound of the crowd left her as she flew after the golden bird. Finally in her hands she captured it making sure not the squish it or injure it. The crowed broke into cheers as the referee blew its whistle. Gryffindor had one and the first female seeker had won it for them.

Latter that night Sakura snuck out of the common room as it partied, and made her way to a secret garden she had found the year before. Cradling the golden bird in her hand she ran through the halls and finally arrived at the secret door. Walking in, she smiled as she felt the beautiful fresh air against her skin. Closing the door she smiled to the other golden snitches in the room and then gently let the one in her hand go. The bird chirped happily then flew off leaving two golden feathers in her hands. Gently she pulled a hanker chief from her pocket and placed the feathers into it then placed them in a stone box in the gardens. After that she relaxed, sitting on a stone pillar as the golden snitch birds flew around her. She looked down at the gold orb in her hand and smiled. This orb had been hers since she knew it and she knew that the goblins had given it to her. She had become good friends with the Goblins and always spoke with them when she went to Diagon Alley. She had figured out what it was a mouth ago. It was a staff, a white gold one that when you touched the right runes in the correct order would form. It was a long staff other white gold strands swirling around it at the tip was a magnificent crystal. The staff was beautiful and elegant and she had started to learned how to perform magic with it.

She made sure that nobody saw her use it, as she didn't want people to know about it. After all a staff was a powerful object and the only people who used it normally were extremely powerful wizards.

…

A year latter Sakura is now thirteen years old

…

Sakura Flamel was not a happy camper, she had been told the worst news in her life. Her parents had arranged a marriage with the eldest son of the Weasley line. Mind you the guy was handsome but she didn't love him and he didn't love her. He loved another girl from his village who was heart broken to hear that her lover was engaged to her. They had met in secret and they had both agreed on a few terms when they were to marry. Now she was back at Hogwarts after not speaking to her parents for two weeks. Her brother didn't understand and they had gotten into a big fight also not talking to each other for quite sometime now. None of the girls understood as they all dreamed to marry and that lead to her having a few arguments with them as well. The only people her seemed to understand were the Quidditch team and she found herself with them most of the time.

Now tonight during her second day of school, she was being called to the Headmasters office. Not knowing what she did and hopping that it wasn't her parents trying to talk with her at school she made her way there. Walking up she was meet with the Headmaster staring at the Sorting hat with confusion.

"You wished to see me Headmaster." she said with a curtsy.

"Actually my dear the Sorting Hat wished to speak with you." he said standing. "I trust that you can behave in my office." He said sending her a smile.

"Yes sir." She said with a smile.

"Good." he said leaving the office. Walking over to the hat she sat down and placed it on her head.

"_You wished to speak with me?" _She asked it.

_Yes my girl I did, I feel the magic in Hogwarts. It is alive like never before and I fear that your time in this time will soon come to an end. _It told her._ Now for this you must understand that you will never return here and that your family will never know were you are. _He continued._ I do not know when it will happen but I fear it will be this year. _It said.

It was a week into the summer holidays and Sakura had had enough. Her parents were farcing her into a marriage she didn't want. Nobody would speak with her, not even her Uncle Nicolas who always seemed to understand her. That night she made sure that everybody was asleep before packing some of her things and taking her broom. She left her letters on her bed, the letters she had wrote during her stay at school just after the Sorting Hat had told her about her future. Then she pulled a cloak over her shoulders and flew out her window. Looking behind her she smiled a tear filled smile as she looked for the last time at the Flamel manor. In one swift movement she kept flying.

…

Two weeks latter, the eve of Sakura's fourteenth birthday.

…

Sakura looked out over the lake of Hogwarts she had been able to stay in the hidden runes of the Forbidden forest castle. The place that had been the original Hogwarts before the one they now knew had been built. Nobody had seen the runes since she found them in her first year. It was plenty good, with many places and even a library that hadn't seen the light of day in years. The building was in good condition, all stone like the other castle while the windows were all large and tall. Some were even beautiful stain glace. The room she was staying in was beautiful with dark purple paint and dark wood flooring. The bed was large and there were windows around the room. House elves had responded to her plea and arrived to help her. At first she had felt bad about doing this but told herself that she was an heir to Hogwarts and so entitled to stay at Hogwarts especially the original Hogwarts that had once been a Ravenclaw property. It was getting late and so she decided to return to the runes. With practiced ease she made her way over to her home and walked into a kitchen were she gasped in shock. There at the diner table was her favourite meal. Smiling she thanked the house elves silently and took her seat.

After eating she was about to stand when her favourite cake appeared, smaller and just the perfect size for her. On it, in green icing was the words, Happy birthday. She smiled as she looked at it then looked at the time.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one_

"Happy birthday Sakura." She whispered blowing the candle out. But as the flame's life came to an end her time was over as well. Before she knew it she was hovering over her table with a silver shield like orb around her. Then in a bright light she disappeared. The gold orb that had been in her hand fell softly to the floor and rolled to stop right in the windows light were it glistered innocently in the moon light.

So what did you think Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night sky was clear with only the stars and moon in the sky. Owls flew through the night with letters in there beaks. In the forbidden forest, with the older runes of the first Hogwarts castle was a beautiful gold orb, yet you would have know its beauty for a thick layer of dust had settled itself over it and everything else in the room. The ceiling, which had been opened to the elements, had vines growing down it and small animals had made the runes their home over the years. Not one person had stumbled across the old runes over the years not even the famous Marauders who ran over the forest every night on full moons. Suddenly a glow filed the kitchen were a single chair was. It formed a ghost like image of a young girl with long dark red hair and emerald eyes. Suddenly the image disappeared leaving the room once again in the darkness of the night.

…

At number four Privet drive Harry Potter tossed and turned as his sleep was filled with nightmares. Harry Potter was a fourteen year old boy, who at a year old had lost his parents. He was also a wizard, a very famous wizard who went by the name of The-boy-who-lived. You see when Harry's parents were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort, he had survived. Survived the killing curse, which had never been heard of before. Nobody knew what had happened that Halloween night. Suddenly a glow filled the room and in no time formed an image of a young girl. The image floated over the fitful sleeper and then seemed to melt into the boy's bode. A silver shield formed around the body and a bright light filled the room. When the light died down Harry Potter had been replaced with a young girl that had long dark red hair. Only seconds after the light died down she sat up gasping for air and body shaking. She looked around and then groaned as her head pounded in pain. Closing her eyes she let the memories fill her mind and when that was done took an entire hour to sort them and make sure her mind shields were good and strong. Gently she got out of the small bed and stumbled towards the mirror. What she saw was a little shocking. Her features hadn't changed much but her hair, her hair seemed to have darkened even more. Shaking her head she looked around the room in discussed then with a waive of her hand she shrank her trunk and owl cage and then took the broom that was gently placed against a wall. Taking it she smirked and flew of into the night sky. Flying through the air she looked around at the surrounding and a sighed. She needed to get to Gringotts.

…

The sun had appeared into the sky as Sakura landed softly in an abandoned alley not far from Diagon Alley. Looking at her clothes she sneered in distaste and waived her hand again. Changing it into a short summer dress that she knew her parents would have hated to see on her she looked around, when she was sure nobody was looking she walked out of the alley and towards the Leaky Cauldron. Entering it she went to the back door and into the alley. There she found the alley almost completely empty only a few people who wanted to get their shopping over with were there. Making her way towards Gringotts she looked around for a little bit then entered Gringotts.

As soon as her first foot entered Gringotts a glow surrounded her and the oldest goblin she had ever seen appeared. A goblin she recognized immediately.

"Lord Growler!" she said in shock.

"I am as shocked as you Lady Fla…" but he froze as he looked around. "My lady." He corrected himself making her smile. She knew that the last Flamel had supposedly died two years ago when the Philosopher stone was destroyed.

"May we speak somewhere in privet sir." She said softly.

"Of course, of course please do fallow me my lady." He said giving her a bright smile.

Walking through the halls of Gringotts Sakura was struck with memories of her time passing through these walls as a small child when her father had a biasness meeting here and she would play with the goblins, learn things. Soon enough they entered a beautiful old office she found herself already familiar with.

"Please do sit down my dear so that I can hear everything you can say." The old goblin said smiling at her.

"Well as records should put it I am a time traveller. The night my parents, as in James and Lily, were murdered I was split in two and my female self was sent back in time. From there I grew up at a girl and from here I grew up as a boy. On my fourteenth birthday, which is today, I was taken from that time and returned to my body here. It seemed that the strongest body would win in which gender I would be taking and my female form won." She told the goblin smiling.

"Well I don't think I have ever heard of that before." He told her chuckling softly.

"I am glade I took on the Flamel estate when Lord Flamel supposedly died." He continued catching her attention.

"What do you mean supposedly?" she asked.

"We have no death record of your, younger/older brother's death or his wife's death." He explained. "We would have a record as we would have received the will's when they died. The will have not appeared and I for one know that the Flamel's have a will." He told her making her frown.

"That would mean that he had a second Philosopher stone." She whispered. "Or that he had enough elixir to stay alive for this many more years." she continued. "Can we find him?" she asked.

"Well there is a chance now that you have returned. The blood tracking spell should work and as you are a Flamel by blood you should be able to. But before we do that I am happy to state that you are officially the last Potter alive as well. A direct hair to that and so at age fourteen are here by emancipated and are here by a legal adult." The goblin said giving her a toothy grin.

Suddenly a light surrounded her ring hand and on her ring finger a ring appeared. The Potter family ring was a beautiful ring; it was white gold with a sapphire gothic P and a set of wings around it. The Potters had always been associated with wind just as the Flamels had been associated with Fire. She felt her magic intensify as if a barrier had been broken and the magic that it had held back was released into her body. The goblin seemed to be looking at her in shock and she frowned, wondering why.

"What is wrong Lord Growler?" she asked him.

"Your eyes, they are glowing softly I don't I have ever seen a magical release make somebody's eyes glow." He answered her shaking his head.

"Oh." She said blushing and looking into a mirror to see that her eyes were indeed glowing. "Will it stop soon?" she asked.

"I do not know." he answered her truthfully but just as he said that the glow subsided but her emerald eyes still seemed brighter then before.

"Well then my dear why don't we start on tracking down your brother." He said clapping his hands together.

"Yes, I hope he didn't take my disappearance to hard." She said looking at her hands.

In no time they were both bent over a dark stone table with maps all around. In front of Sakura was a ruby with the Flamel crest and her blood in it.

"Ruby of Flames, I ask for your help." She whispered softly. "I search for my brother, one Nicolas Flamel, Lord of the Flamel line." she continued eyes closed and hands just above the ruby. "Please locate my brother, in the name of Sakura Potter-Flamel!" she said fiercely. The ruby moved softly and seemed to surround a place in the sea. A Place that wasn't there on the map. Frowning she thought about all the Flamel hidden properties they owned and brightened as she remembered one that Nicolas always loved and that she knew was in the middle of the sea.

"I know were he is Lord Growler and thank you for helping me." She said turning to the goblin.

"It was my pleasure my dear now I took the liberty to get you these things, a credit card for large purchases in both Muggle and Wizurding world and a letter given to me by your Flamel parents. They wanted me to give it to you if I were to ever see you again." He said.

Taking the letter she looked at it with sad eyes. Taking a deep breath she sat down and opened it.

_My darling Sakura, _

_ We wish that we wouldn't have to write this letter in hopes that we would see you again one day. We would like to tell you that we are so very proud of you even though you have done some things we do not approve of. We have come to realise that you have probably been taken back to your original time and hope that you are not too lost. Please forgive us my darling. We love you and only wished to give you the best future you could have and the Weasley family are an old and very loving pure-blooded line. I hope that in the time you are in you will continue to be yourself and never change. You are a beautiful woman that will always have the influence of the Flamel, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Potter line. Us those titles if you must and always remember you are a brilliant child and are capable of many things. Also never forget that we love you and that you will always be our little girl._

_Your parents, Damien and Ophelia Flamel_

Tears fell from her eyes as she read her letter. She accepted the hanky given to her by Lord Growler and whipped her tears from her eyes. She knew she would miss her family; her parents were amassing people that she would miss. Still she had her brother and she would make sure to find him. Getting to her feat she hugged the shocked goblin then left Griggotts. From there she bought a few new robs, and then a lot of Muggle clothes. When she was finished she summoned the night buss and told them to bring her to Scotland. From there she took her invisibility cloak out of her trunk wrapped it around herself and then flew up into the sky.

…

Flying, that was all she had been doing for the past ten hours. Night had fallen and she now found herself over the ocean in the dark with only her wandless lumos orb in her hand lighting the way. She knew she was getting close. She felt it in her magic. Suddenly she felt something passing right through a set of thick wards she arrived over a dark island. The island was huge and most of it was forest. There was a enormous manor on a cliff made of white stone and that had a beautiful set of gardens and even a lake. Flying over to the manor she saw an old man standing in front of the manor, wand in hand and a woman beside him. The man was old just like the woman and he had dark red hair that was filled heavily with silver and tied back into a low pony tail. He wore dark blue robs and stood tale and proud. Yet his face attracted her the face she knew all to well. She could never forget that face, the face of her brother. Beside him the old woman stood slightly behind him but her own wand was by her side. Sakura had a feeling that this was Perenelle Flamel, her brothers wife. The woman was beautiful she had to give her that. She had long dark brown hair that was filled with snow why hairs. She didn't look that old and wore a long dark blue dress.

Hovering slightly over the ground on her broom she just took in the sight of her brother. She never thought that she would have ever seen him again after all she had been born all the way in this time and back then the thought of Alchemy was unknown to her. Now she knew, she knew that he had created a Philosopher stone and that he lived.

"I swear I sensed another presences on the island." He whispered looking around with a frown. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke.

"You did brother." She told him making him gasp.

"Sakura…" he spoke softly but couldn't finish as she took of her cloak and revealed herself to him.

"Long time no see." She said smiling softly.

"You're so young." He whispered amassed.

"Well I would be after all I'm only fourteen little brother." She said teasing him.

A grin formed on his face and he laughed joyfully then captured her into his strong arms. He swung her around and then placed her gently onto her feat.

"My wonderful sister I would like you to meet my wife, Perenelle Flamel." He said motioning to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said smiling at her brother's wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well I have heard so many things about you from Nicolas here." She said smiling. "Please do come in I'm sure what ever discussion you and Nicolas would have should be inside were you are most comfortable." She continued.

"Yes I think we will." She said looking at her brother who smiled at her.

As she was lead into the house she noticed that things had changed. Smiling to herself she fallowed her brother and his wife to the sitting room where she accepted the cup of tea given to her. Once everybody was seated Nicolas spoke first.

"Who are you in this time?" he asked her making her smile.

"I am the last heir of the Potter family, I am known as Harry Potter in this time." She said smiling at him.

Nicolas seemed to look at her in shock then laughed softly.

"Well I must admit that you do have a resemblance to the boy. I saw him only once but he reminded me of you. Yet the both of you look completely different." Her brother said.

"We do look completely different and we are very different but we are the same person." Sakura told him a smile on her face.

"Albus spoke of him, or you pretty fondly I don't think he ever imagined that this would be the real you." He said smiling.

"Well, I am more then just a Flame, I'm a Potter as well." She told him grinning. Nicolas laughed at what she said. It was true things always seemed to happen to Flamels and Potters no matter what.

As the night went on they spoke even more. Sakura was finally able to talk with her brother and meet her brother's wife. She found that she really loved the woman and they got to know each other even more. Soon Sakura was lead to her old bedroom were she smiled at the old memories that filled her mind. Soon she changed and went to sleep.

…

Albus Dumbledore was woken up by the spell he had placed on Harry. Hurriedly he put a robs over his sleeping clothe and hurriedly went to his office. From there he took an innocent looking snow globe and said Harry's name. What happened next made him worry. Nothing appeared. Harry himself was supposed to appear yet he wasn't in the snow globe. Something had happened to Harry, or something was blocking Harry from viewing spells. Wards, old and powerful wards, wards he only knew of in one place apart from his own old ancestral home. The Flamel house that Nicolas actually used to live in before the stone was destroyed. Taking a deep breath he knew that he would have to visit the old island. Yet he couldn't understand how Harry had arrived on the Island. Looking at the time he told himself that he would go first thing in the morning and hoped that Harry was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath as he prepared to travel to the Flamel's island. He was ready to see anything possible since the last time he had went the last two Flamel's were getting ready to pass on to the next life. He had told Minerva of his leaving and then left the castle.

…

Sakura woke up and yawned then looked around her room. She knew that she would be staying here but it felt nice to wake up to a place she once knew. Getting dressed in a short black plaid pleated mini skirt with stiletto heel knee high boots and a long sleeved low cut white top. After that she made sure her hair was brushed and then left her room. Arriving in the hallway she was about to walked out towards the dinning hall when a portrait caught her attention. She froze as she looked at it not believing her eyes. There on the wall surrounded by a gold frame was a portrait, a portrait of her Flamel parents. Damien and Ophelia Flamel were both looking at her in shock, and she could tell that they recognized her immediately. Still she didn't say a thing and nor did they. Suddenly Nicolas arrived in the hall and froze.

Ironically Sakura was thinking that it felt like a family gathering. Yet she knew that it wasn't really after all her parents were both in paintings while Nicolas, her younger brother was older then her and she hadn't aged a bit since the last time they had seen her.

"Well I suppose I expected this." Nicolas muttered to himself. "Mother, Father." He said.

"Nicolas are our eyes deceiving us or is Sakura really beside you?" Damien asked looking at Sakura with hope.

"Yes father Sakura is right here." Nicolas answered but suddenly they both felt a change in the wards making them both tense. Who would come to the Island? Looking at each other they both turned around and hurried away completely ignoring the shouts from their parents. Arriving in the entrance to the manor, they both stopped the house elf from answering the door. Nicolas took his wand out and Sakura made sure her that she was ready to perform some wandless magic. Gently they opened the door but what they say was not what they expected and the guest seemed to be in the exact same position.

…

Albus Dumbledore arriving on the Flamel island and smiled to himself. The place looked the same as it had the last time he visited. Hurriedly he walked towards the manor. He was slightly mystified to see that the curtains on the windows were all pulled open. Finally he arrived at the door and knocked. He had to wait a few minutes but soon the door opened. What he saw though was not at all wait he expected. There in front of him was Nicolas Flamel a man he thought had died two years ago.

…

"Albus what are you doing here?" Nicolas asked his old friend.

"Nicolas…how…how are you alive?" Asked the old Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"My oh my I don't think I ever saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts this shocked." Sakura said stepping up beside Nicolas her emerald eyes shinning brightly with laughter.

The Headmaster looked at her in shocked wondering not only who she was but why she was at the Flamel house hold.

"Since Nicolas has lost his manors Headmaster why don't you come in?" Sakura said. "By the way my name is Sakura, Sakura Flamel." She said smiling at him and making him cough in shock. "Yes shocking isn't it." She kept going smiling.

The Headmaster seemed to stumble in while Nicolas grinning at his sister who grinned back. Soon they lead him to the dinning room were they invited him to eat some breakfast with them. He agreed and they all sat down. Finally the headmaster was able to speak.

"I did not know you had a granddaughter Nicolas." The Headmaster said making them all laugh softly.

"Don't worry Albus everybody would make that assumption, but no Sakura is not my granddaughter to the contrary she is my older sister." Nicolas told his old friend making the man look at Sakura in shock.

"I am a time traveler, I was originally born fourteen years ago and you probably know me as Harry Potter." Sakura started to explain. "My full name is Sakura Lily Ophelia Potter-Flamel but I think it has been reversed to Flamel-Potter now." She continued. "My female form over powered the boy form I used to have and so took over." She told him, explaining the change in gender. "I don't really know how I went back in time but I do remember a silver shield like the way I got back from that time." She continued on telling them what she remembered finally she paused and noticed the Headmaster pale look.

"Sir are you alright?" she asked him but the Headmaster didn't answer and only looked at her in shock.

"I think I broke him." she said worried.

"Albus!" shouted Nicolas grinning at his friends reaction. "Albus!" finally the Headmaster woke from his shock and looked at Nicolas.

"This is a joke isn't it Nicolas?" he asked.

"No Albus it isn't. Sakura really is my sister and used to be Harry Potter." He told him smiling softly.

"I was not expecting this." he whispered looking at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Wait until others find out." Sakura muttered then palled. "Sirius and Professor Lupin are going to murder me." She whispered eyes wide.

…

Sirius Black was not a happy camper. His godson, Harry Potter hadn't sent him a single letter. Looking at his old time friend Remus Lupin he knew the man would let him leave to go check on his godson.

"Remus can you…" he started to ask but the floo network activated and they both jumped. What they saw come out was not what they expected. Albus Dumbledore walked through with two other extremely old people and a young girl. Suddenly Sirius paled as he saw what the girl looked like and couldn't stop the name from leaving his lips.

"Lily…" he whispered eyes wide face pale and it seemed like she heard him as her bright emerald green eyes turned to him and a smile formed her face.

"I'm not my mother Sirius." She whispered making him take a step back.

"Albus what are you…" Remus tried to ask but the Headmaster stopped him.

"Remus may I introduce you both to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel and Sakura Flamel." He said motioning to the three people behind him. "Sakura is also known as Sakura Potter-Flamel or Harry Potter." He continued making both men gap. "I shall let her explain everything to you both." He said taking a seat.

There was silence for a second as both Marauders took in the appearance of there best friend's son or now daughter but still couldn't understand how it was possible.

"I think the best way is to show you." she muttered then closed her eyes and took a stands. She stretched her fingers and then in a quick motioned pulled them up in front of her, eyes glowing she shouted. "Views of the past!"

Suddenly before them they viewed everything that happened to lead her to the past and to the present. When that was done everybody was speechless. Remus and Sirius were both gapping at Sakura who was on her chair looking out the window, eyes filled with faked innocence

"This is so confusing." Sirius said slumping back against his chair.

"What's confusing I went back in time as a baby came back at fourteen and my body merged with, my boy versions, body and we became a girl." Sakura told him raising on eye brow and making her brother grin.

"It may be simple for you my dear sister after all you lived through it but for some of us who haven't heard of this type of phenomenon happening." Nicolas said making her blush softly.

"I accept that, I suppose it does seem to be that way." she agreed making everybody grin.

"So if I get this right, Harry Potter was actually haft off who the real Potter heir was as a baby, just as you were haft of who Harry Potter was as a baby in the past." Remus said frowning at his own words, for some reason they didn't seem to make much sense to him.

"Yes haft of Harry Potter was here while the other haft that was me was in the past." Sakura told them smiling.

"What are we going to do for you in school then I mean by what you showed us you are clearly much more advanced and your last name is going to attract a lot of attention? Flamel is not a very common name and is always associated with Nicolas Flamel, the red hair not doing much for you either." Sirius said looking at her.

"Easy I have the Potter ring my names have switched around and I am now Sakura Flamel Potter." Sakura told them making them blink. It did make sense as the Potter lord or lady would hold the names with the last one being the most important and as the Potter name was related to Gryffindor it made it the most important one.

"But I thought you were invited to attend the Quidditch world cup with the Weasley's what are you going to do?" Remus said making Sakura pale again.

She hadn't thought of her friends and their reactions. How would they take the news of her being a female and a Flamel, related to Nicolas Flamel as his older sister, in a sense and the lady of the Potter family? Burying her face into her hands she heard her brother chuckle and sent a stinging hex his way making him yelp and glare at her.

…

To say Sakura was nervous as they arrived at the burrow would be an understatement. She couldn't possibly think what Ron's reaction would be to the change or Hermione's reaction. When they walked into the kitchen they were welcomed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Headmaster I was not aware you were coming please do come in." she said smiling at them.

"Well Molly I am here to soften the blow a little bit, may I introduce to you my old friends Nicolas and Parenelle Flamel and Sakura Flamel Potter." He said motioning to each person as he named them. Molly seemed to looked at each of them in shock but hadn't fainting yet which was a good thing. "Sakura used to be Harry Potter." He said simply and Sakura had to react quickly before the woman hit her head on the floor as she fainted. She raised her hands as the woman fell backwards easily catching her in a wordless and wandless levitation charm. Gently she brought her to the living room were she set her down and took a seat for herself.

"This is going to be so hard to explain." She sighed and then suddenly down came the Weasley children with Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore!" shouted Ron making her wince.

"Ah hello all of you." the Headmaster said cheerfully.

"Eh sir what are you doing here and why is my mom…well…why did she faint?" Asked Charlie Weasley.

"Well you see Mister Weasley it is a simple answer, may I introduce you two my two old friends, Nicolas and Parenelle Flamel." He said motioning to both of them then turned to Sakura but before he could say anything Hermione piped up.

"But how did you both survive, we thought the stone was destroyed after You-Know-Who tried to take it.

"Ah yes the first stone I ever made, sadly it was destroyed but we had an extra one with us." Nicolas said making Sakura smirk.

"Paranoid are you brother?" she asked making him snort.

"No that's you sister." He replied making Parenelle roll her eyes.

"Can you both not act like the children you are for once." She said smiling.

"Sorry mom." They both sighed making Albus grin.

"Eh who are you?" Ron asked aiming his question at her.

Clearing her through softly she stood up.

"I am probably the reason why you mom fainted, my names Sakura Flamel Potter and well I'm Nicolas older sister, a time traveller and I am or was Harry Potter." She told them making not only Hermione faint but Ron and Ginny as well.

"Fine just faint, like I care." Sakura grumbled making Nicolas laugh.

"We should really wake them up." Bill said making Sakura grin.

"Somebody take your brother and sister I take Hermione." she said raising her hand and snapping her fingers. In an instant a bucket of ice cold water appeared hovering over Hermione. Before she knew it identical buckets were over Ron and Ginny then the buckets all disappeared and the water fell onto all three people making them shriek and wake their mother.

"Who did that!" shouted Hermione but Sakura was already laughing with most of the group doing the same.

As soon as three wet people were changed they got down to why there had come in the first place.

"Alright explain yourself young lady." Molly Weasley said making Sakura smile.

"Well it would just be easier if I showed you Mrs. Weasley." She said then did what she had done at Sirius and Remus' house.

When the video finished, Ron and Hermione were both looking at her in wonder while she comely looked back, chin on her hands while her elbows were on her knees.

"So you two ok?" She asked making them blink.

"This is just too weird." Ron whispered making her grin.

"I completely understand." She said. "After all I'm a girl, older sister to Nicolas Flamel and a time traveler, I would be as well." she said.

"Oh my god you must know so much magic!" Hermione squealed making Sakura blink.

"Eh sure, if you say so." She said making Nicolas roll his eyes.

"She was the brightest of her hear at Hogwarts and if I might add the first female Quidditch Player." He said.

"Why don't I get us some tea?" Mrs. Weasley said getting to her feat and leaving the living room.

"So Headmaster what are we going to do now." Sakura asked him.

"Well if Mrs. Weasley agrees and you want you can stay here or you can return to Nicolas's house." He said.

"Or I can stay at the Potter house that is only a few minutes away from here." She said making them all blink.

"What Potter house?" Albus asked.

"The house that I used to stay at all the time." She said smiling.

"I remember that house." Nicolas said. "It went under the hiding spell." He continued.

"Yes and as the Lady Potter I know were it is." She said showing her ring and making Nicolas gap.

"You're the Lady of the Potter house?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"She was also supposed to be the Lady of the Flamel house." Nicolas said.

"And when I turn fifteen I take possession of my other family names." She said making Nicolas laugh and the others look at her strangely.

"What do you mean other families?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well every pureblood family is related or comes down from another pureblood family Hermione, even the Weasley's." She answered. "The Potters are very old, my great, great what ever grandfather was actually my godfather in the time I was in Nicolas's time." She started to explain then continued. "Back then we were taught everything about our families, Traditions, secrets, and others things. Also by secrets I mean that every family had a book of secret spells and potions that they taught their children and in some cases grandchildren." She told them. "This secrets are extremely valuable in pureblood families we do not chair this secrets with others." She told them.

"But…but that's not fair what about the people who don't have pureblood heritage!" Hermione cried, making Sakura sigh.

"Hermione, these secrets were normally made by an ancestor of the family." she told her. "Plus back then knowledge was power." she said looking away. "With knowledge and the ability to us that knowledge you can be a very powerful person." She continued.

"Our father for example Miss Granger, he was an extremely powerful man not only because of his magical levels but because of the way he used his abilities." Nicolas said making Hermione blink.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"Hermione in the Ministry most of the politicians don't have power in magical ability but in mind, well for most of them." She said rolling her eyes. "They us that to their advantage, a brain is a very powerful thing and the more you know the better of you are. That's why Family secrets are so valuable to the pure-blooded families." She said.

After a little while the silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley walking back in with tea. She made everybody a cup and handed it over then sat down with her own cup.

"You will of course be staying here at the Burrow dear or with your…younger brother." She said hesitating at the brother thing.

"I was thinking of staying at the Potter house not far from here Mrs. Weasley." She said making the woman glare.

"You are far to young to stay on your own young lady." She chided making Nicolas sigh.

"She stayed alone for two weeks." Nicolas said making Sakura sigh.

"Nicolas you know I didn't want to marry at fourteen." She said looking at him.

"I know." he answered smiling back.

"Molly it really is up to Sakura where she stays." The Headmaster said.

"Mrs. Weasley with all do respect I love the Burrow it is like a home away from home but I know that you have a packed house with all you children plus Hermione here." She said. "I promise you that I will come here every day but for night time I would sleep at the Potter house only a few minutes away." She said making the woman sigh.

"Well if you promise to come here every day." She said making Sakura smile.

"Great now it's only to get my stuff to the place." She said clapping her hands together and making her older brother grin.

"I think that can be managed." He said standing.

"I will of course need you help my dear." He said making her smile.

"You will be returning for dinner wont you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.

"Of course I will Mrs. Weasley you are one of the best cooks I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." She said making the woman smile brightly.

"Thank you dear." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, first I had the case of writers malfunction then my laptop crashed and we had to reformat it so I lost everything and by everything I mean EVERYTHING! Ontop of all that I had my exams but now school is done and I am free although I might actually be getting a part time job so updates will be slow in coming for all stories. Hope you like, review and be nice about it!

Chapter 6

A week had past since Sakura had arrived back in her original time and combined with her male self. During that one week she had gotten used to everything and living alone had been a big help. Her home, although not grand like the Flamel island was a beautiful place that she felt at ease in. It was a two story house with an attic, a basement and a balcony attached to her own room. Everything was well furnished and her library was packed with books. You could normally find Ron, Hermione and Sakura herself in the library. It seemed like the three were always in there for some odd reason and nobody had found out why. Of course Molly Weasley was not stopping her son, she was very happy that he was starting to take his studies seriously. What nobody knew was that both Sakura and Ron had been able to corrupt Hermione and bring her to the dark side. She had also been spending much needed time with her brother and his wife along with Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus always came to visit her house since it was the safest place as the Ministry could not detect anything that was going on in it. Sakura told Sirius stories of her childhood in the past but never spoke about the Dusley's. There was no need to speak of them and plus she didn't want to make Sirius do something that would land him in Azkaban again.

Now she was siting in the library with her two best friends pouring over books from the library, since Sakura knew the Library's structure by heart she was able to lead her friends around the place.

"Alright so we need a name for ourselves, after all we can't go calling ourselves the Marauders they already exist and Snape would know it was us." Sakura said thoughtfully looking at her friends.

"I agree a name is what we are missing yet we can't take the Marauders name because of what you yourself said Sakura so any ideas?" Ron asked.

"I don't think we should do anything religious." Hermione said.

"Yeah I don't think so ether what about the Almighty Pranksters!" Ron said brightly.

"No, to obvious Ron." Hermione scolded shaking her head.

"Well back then I was reading this book and there was a group of people that were the best of friends, they called themselves Sanctimonia." Sakura said. "But I don't want to be just Sanctimonia or in English Purity I mean we aren't really pure." she continued giggling with her friends.

"What about Bloody, it contradicts teh Purity thing." Hermione said making Sakura frown.

"The Cruentus Sanctimonia or in English The Bloody Purity." Sakura said making them all smile brightly.

"I like it." Ron said. "It has a ring to it anyway." he said with a shrug.

"Me to makes us sound...in a sense evil." Hermione said giggling.

"Evil in a good sense though." Sakura said looking at her friends with a smile on her lips.

"Then that's that, are name is now The Cruentus Sanctimonia or for lack of better words The Bloody Purity." Hermione said brightly. "Oh I can't wait for school they won't know what hit them." she said brightly.

"To true Mione, to true." Sakura said giggling.

"They'll probably think its one of the lower years since we never played pranks before." Ron said.

Soon the group went back to planing pranks but at the same time learning different spells along the way. After all the Potter library that filled the house was after all a very vast and old library with books that hadn't been seen for hundreds of years. Most of the spells were quite old because of that, Sakura had even found an Animagus transformation book that was over two hundred years old. She read through it carefully and couldn't believe how simple it seemed to be. How this spell had been lost was beyond her but she knew what she was doing this year.

"Guys I have an idea." she said brightly and making everybody stop and look at her questioningly.

"What's your almighty idea Sakura?" Ron asked making Sakura huff.

"Well its simple silly we do the Animagus transformation and ones ourselves." she said and the reaction was just as she pictured it.

"Simple! That's not simple!" Ron shouted eyes wide.

"Sakura that could take years and plus it's really dangerous." Hermione said softly.

"Well acording to this book Mion, It is not as hard as the new way of doing it. It seems extremely simple after reading only a few paragraphs of this books." she said waiving the book in front of her friends. "I think we could probably mastered the transformation in three months if we go slowly." she said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure about this I mean McGonagall would kill us if she found out that we are illegal Animagi." she said.

"Hermione imagine this." Sakura said looking at her friend with a look of concentration. "One day we are under attack by dark wizards you lost your wand in battle and have no way to fight back, if you were an Animagi then you could possibly fight back or flee depending on your animal form." she said. "It is just another mode of defence that you could defend not only yourself but your friends with as well." She said smartly and making Hermione sigh in resignation.

"I suppose you are right and becoming Animagi is to our advantage." She said after thinking about it.

"Imagine all the pranks we could pull with our Animagi forms, not even Fred and George could ever pull the ones we could if we were Animagi." Ron said brightly and extremely exited.

"Then it's settled we will to the Animagus transformation." Sakura said brightly while Ron cheered.

"Well what is the first step?" Hermione asked brightly, if she couldn't stop them, she thought, join them.

"A potion, it takes two weeks to make one week to cool and then we can take it." she said then looked it over. "It looks simple enough." she mumbled then Ron spotted the instructions.

"Bloody hell mate that thing is longer then the Polyjuice potion but just in less time!" he cried making her giggle.

"OK so it's a little bit longer but still looks simple enough and I could probably make it." she said brightly. "After all I was considerate one of the best Potion makers in my year at Hogwarts back then." she said thoughtfully.

"Well if you think you can do it let's do it after all don't you have a potion lab here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do it's fully stocked to so I can get started on it right now." she said standing and leaving the library and her two friends behinds.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other then hurriedly fallowed their friend as she walked through the halls of her house down to the basement that was the potion lab. She made her way towards a solid dark mahogany desk were she put the book on the book holder and then started to prepare her things, a medium sized cauldron was being prepared with two cups of water bowling away. The first stage consisted of mixing in water with crushed unicorn horn with crushed griffin talon. She also needed liquified eye of newt and a pinch of Rosewood.

As she started to do what step one told her to she let everything that didn't involve the potion leave her mind. Soon she past on to step two and three then finished with step four which was the final step for the day. The had to let it sit for two days so that was also a good thing.

"Good thing it only needs to be like that since we're going to the Quidditch cup tomorrow." Ron said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes I can't wait!" Sakura squealed making her friends laugh at her excitement.

...

Cheering filled the stadium as both teams started there beautiful dance of flying. Sakura was entranced by the sight in front of her as she admired the amassing handling of the broom and the handlers themselves. Flying was an art, an art that came with practice and time. It was simply beautiful how everything seemed to be going perfectly. Yet her attention was put on Victor Krum, he looked as if he was swimming in the air when he flew that broom. Her eyes were on him through out the entire game well almost the entire game, her seeker eyes were vulnerable and so she had spotted the snitch a few times but made nothing of it.

By the end of the night she was happy even though the team she had been voting for had lost she didn't care. She had had a great time with her friends. Going back to the tents they went in and relaxed. Since she needed to go to the bathroom she excused herself and started to make her way towards the loo. Yet as she arrived she ran into somebody and was knocked to the ground.

"I am so sorry..." she started but was stopped by a gruff voice.

"No, no vast my fault." somebody said making Sakura open her eyes and look up.

Who she saw made her freeze in complete shock. There in front of her was Victor Krum, seeker of Bulgaria. When she finally regained her mind she accepted the hand that he offered her and let him pull her up yet she lost her footing and fell face first into his chest.

"I am so sorry." she whispered pulling away and blushing fiercely.

"No, no its vast alright." he said his own blush covering his darkly tanned face.

Suddenly before ether of them could move screams were heard and she turned to see many tents on fire. Gasping in shock she watched as masked men appeared wearing masked and torturing muggles above them.

"Hurry this vay!" Victor shouted grabbing her hand and pulling her along before she could stop him. "Run!" he shouted and with that simple command they started to do just that, run.

Running as fast as they could Sakura let Victor lead her until they arrived at a set of tents with the Bulgarian Quidditch team crest on it. Entering it Sakura knew that they would be safe since their was a lot of security around the tent.

"Victor who is that?" asked one man but Sakura noticed that he didn't have the Bulgarian accent like Victor did then she realized that she was still holding his hand and gulped.

"I ran into her, it vast not long ago, people vere's attacking." he said making the group of six sit up and looked at them.

Suddenly Sakura noticed her surroundings. She was in a beautiful tent decorated in the Bulgarian colours. It was much bigger and grander then the Weasley's tent that she had been staying in.

"My apologies miss, I'v forgotten to ask you your name?" Victor asked making her blink.

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Flamel-Potter, Lady of the Potter house." she said softly making them all blink.

"I thought Harry Potter was the last Potter." One person said.

"I am." she said with a sigh which made them all blink.

"You're Harry Potter?" One person asked.

"Yes I am." she answered smiling brightly.

"Cool I heard you are a pretty good Seeker." somebody said which of course made Sakura laugh and rub the back of her head.

"Well I really can't saw since I never seen myself fly." she joked making them all laugh.

"I like you, you have a sense of humour." the same guy said. "My names Desislav, Desislav Gavril." he said extending his arm to her.

Desislav was actually a quite handsome man, he had large broad shoulders and short messy brown hair. His eyes though were a beautiful soft green. He was very much taller then her making her look up at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said shaking his hand all the while smiling.

"So you play seeker what are your thoughts on Victor here?" he asked her.

"He flies like a fish swims." she said. "I would think that if you had an Animagus form it would be a bird." she said making him grin.

"You know she is so right, I could imagine your form being a bird Victor a predator." Desislav said as he laughed brightly.

"Well Lady Potter I would say same for you." Someone else said this time a young woman. "My names Evdokiya Hristo but please call me Kiya." she said smiling.

Kiya was the very opposite of Desislav, she was petite much like her and was her height. She had long soft blond hair that cascaded down her back in soft waives. Her eyes were bright blue like Dumbledore's and she was smiling softly.

"My cosine has a friend that attends Hogwarts. She let my cosine have a duplicate of a one of her memories, a memory of you flying. She then showed me the memory." she said softly. "You fly just like Victor." she said laughing softly.

"You have the memory Kiya." Desislav asked.

"In my head and I do have a pensive why don't we show the rest of the group." she said giving Sakura a wink which made the girl blush.

"If you saw so." she whispered shyly.

Soon enough they had all entered a pensive and Sakura was met with the sight of a boy with black messy hair raising around the Quidditch field. She recognized this as her second year and watched as a blugger hit her arm breaking it. But in the end she had caught the snitch.

When they all left the pensive the group was looking at her in shock while Kiya smiled brightly.

"That was just amassing." Desislav said eyes wide.

"I vas amassed by the sight of your flying." Victor said looking at her in an entirely new light.

"It was nothing, It's school teams and you guys are much better then I." she said blushing.

"Sakura, may I call you Sakura, you are a better flier then a lot of people I know and haft of them in the national Quidditch league any team would be happy to have you play for them." Desislav said brightly.

"Vhat broom vere you flying?" Victor asked.

"My first broom ever, a Nimbus 2000." Sakura answered smiling at the thought of her first broom.

"You did all that on a Nimbus 2000!" Victor shouted shocked out of his mind.

"Yes I loved that broom." she said.

"Why loved don't you still have it?" Kiya asked.

"It was destroyed in my third year after a fell from the sky thanks to some Dementors." she said with a sigh.

"You fell from how high?" Desislav asked slightly shocked.

"Eh over fifty feat I think." she said thoughtfully.

"Vath!" Shouted Victor eyes wide in horror at the thought of falling of ones broom from such a height.

...

After an hour of talking with the Bulgarian team Sakura found herself with seven knew friends, friends that she had never hoped having. During that one hour they had pleaded with her to show them more of her memories from her school flying, saying that Hogwarts was known for there Quidditch teams. She finally relented and showed them all her Quidditch matches well except from her time in the past. Sadly after the hour she had to leave before Mr. Weasley called in the Aurors to search for her. Victor being a gentlemen offered to help her get back to her tent. When they did arrive back at the Weasley tent she turned to Victor and smiled.

"You played really well today Victor." she said then before he could say anything walked into the tent were everybody was frantic.

...

They day of their return to the Burrow was a welcomed one as almost everybody was tense, cranky and very tired from the attacked the previous night. Sakura ended up separating from the Weasley's to make her way to her own home. Yet as she arrived she was welcomed with the sight of a frantic Nicolas Flamel.

"Nicolas what's wrong?" she asked making him jump.

"Thank Merlin you are alive!" he cried running over and hugging her.

"I love you to brother." she said laughing softly and hugging him back.

"I read about the attack and I became so worried." he whispered.

"Everything is OK Nicolas, trust me I was perfectly safe." she said smiling up at her older brother. "But would it be at all possible to go and take a shower." she asked amused.

"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea." he said blushing softly as Sakura laughed.

Leaving her brother behind she made her way to her room and took a shower. After that she got dressed in a white tank top with a pair of low riding black jeans and a pair of blue flats. After that she left her room and smiled at her brother.

"I think I should go over to the Burrow before Mrs. Weasley has a heart attack." she said making him smile.

"I agree, be safe big sister." he said making her laugh.

Hugging her brother he soon left and she fallowed. Making her way towards the Burrow she looked around at her surroundings. It was truthfully a very beautiful place, the trees, the fields everything was really beautiful here. Finally arriving at the Burrow she was met with the sight of a worried Mrs. Weasley passing around the room.

"Mrs. Weasley I am perfectly fine." she said making the woman jump.

Before Sakura could saw anything else she was being hugged by the overprotective mother of seven. Smiling down at the woman she hugged her back then let her lead her to the table.

"Arthur told me about you being separated from them when those people attacked." she said worriedly. "I am just very happy you are safe dear." she said turning to her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for worrying about me." she said softly, even though she had been raised by the worrisome Flamels and Potters of the past she was still affected by the treatment the Dusley's had done to her. She couldn't understand how a family could ever treat their own blood in such a way.

"Well dear I insist you eat something." Molly said placing a bowl of soup in front of her.

She of course accepted the bowl and started to eat all the while thanking Merlin for such a wonderful family such as the Weasley's.

The next week

Walking up early Sakura made her way down to the potion lab after getting dressed and started on the potion, it had become normal for her to do so every morning. The potion was almost complete and soon they would be able to see what animal they were. After finishing that she made her way towards the kitchen were she made herself some breakfast but as she started to eat. Once she finished she made did her dishes all the while thinking about the only room in the house she had not visited.

The Potter family portrait room, she had been there only a select few times to meet her godfather's parents and other members of the Potter family since she was one as well. They were very happy to meet her and she had spoken with them for long periods of time. She remembered Nicolas telling her that her godfather had been very much affected by her disappearance. She had not entered that room knowing fully who's portraits were in it. It was after all tradition in the Potter family to have a portrait made and for some reason that room always had one appear when a family member died. She didn't know if her parent's had portraits made and so it frightened her to enter the room. She knew she was being stupid, who was afraid of seeing there family after all, but still her case was different, time travel and stuff was not very well known she knew she was perhaps one of five time travellers to ever exist. She knew that she would have to visit the room before she left for school but she didn't want to do it right now. Shaking her head she pulled her thoughts from the Portrait room just in time as her two best friends appeared.

"Good morning you two." she said brightly thoughts of the Portrait Room forgotten.

"Did you do the Potion?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did, now we can worry about the prank we want to pull at the beginning of the year feast." she said smirking evilly.

...

The week soon past with only Sirius' and Remus' frantic visit after they heard about the Quidditch cup incident. She had to practically scream at them telling them that she was perfectly fin and that a kind gentlemen had saved her from kicking Death Eater ass. After that exclamation they had asked how she knew about Death Eaters and told them that Ron had explained who they were and who they fallowed to her. Now she was taking the bubbling potion of its fire to let it sit. They would have to bottle it before leaving after tomorrow and let it sit in its containers for the rest of the week. After doing that she made her way to her room and got dressed. Today she decided to simple light pink dress that flared away was from body slightly and reached he middle of her thy. The dress was low cut but her chest filled it out perfectly with a white tub top under. The straps were spaghetti style and she pared it with a pair of amassing high heeled platform sandals with four straps attached to a white chain mail like style band in the middle. She did her hair in soft ringlets and then took a deep breath. Today she was meeting her family, again.

Going downstairs she arrived at the door, it was a large oak door with a the family crest burned into it. Taking another deep breath she opened the door and walked in. What met her sight and ears was a conversation between portraits that she had never heard before yet everything stopped when they saw her. The first one to talk though was Lily Potter which Sakura had her eyes on instantly.

"Hello dear." she said brightly. "Why don't you tell us your name." she said still smiling.

"My name, well my name is Sakura Flamel-Potter." she said. "I used to be Harry Potter, your son." she continued making both Lily and James gasp but suddenly a stutter turned her attention from her parents to another side of the room were her eyes met those of her godfather from back in time.

"Hello Uncle Nicolas." she said softly.

"Sakura?" he whispered hope in his voice.

"The one and only." she said smiling.

"But...but how you are so young and it has been years." he said.

"I am back in my original time, you once told me that you had always asked yourself why I had the Potter blood in me well it is simple my blood parents are James and Lily Potter, my father being a direct descended from your first born son." she said looking at her father with a smile.

"Eh I am really confused." James said making her laugh softly.

"Why don't I start from the beginning and tell you about what happened?" she suggested and quickly everybody agreed. "You both remember the night Voldemort attacked?" she asked.

"Yes." Her parents answered sadly.

"I was not killed that night when Voldemort attacked my soul was split in two but instead of creating a Horcrux part of me was sent back in time as a baby girl. There was I was taken in and adopted by the Flamel family were Nicolas Flamel became my younger brother and Nicolas Potter here became my godfather." she said softly and then from there everything flowed out of her mouth.

She told her family about her time at Hogwarts in both times then about everything else, how Sirius was proclaimed a Death Eater and the betrayer of the Potter family on top of being Voldemorts right hand man. Her father had practically exploded in anger at the thought that the Ministry was so stupid as to put Sirius in jail with out a trial. After that she staid to speak with them for a bit then noticed the time and excused herself saying that she had dinner with the Weasleys and if she didn't want Mrs. Weasley being agree with her then she had best be on her way.


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to change a few things in Harry/Sakura's fourth year. You'll see soon enough and if you don't like it well to bad.

Chapter 7

September first came fast and the birds were all chirping away. The sun was high above in the sky and it was a beautiful day. Sakura Flamel-Potter woke up early and looked at her white ceiling as she just lay there in bed. She was returning to Hogwarts today and she felt the excitement fill her body and mind. Still an uneasy feeling filled her heart as well as if hinting on the thought of something bad was going to happen this year. Shaking her head she rolled out of bed and started to get ready. She decided that today she was going to dress brightly so found a nice yellow spaghetti string low cut ruffled summer dress that went to the middle of her thy and that flowed away from her body slightly. She then pared it with a pair of black strapped platform high heeled sandals and a few accessories. When that was done she brushed her hair and then shrank her trunk. Finally finished she ate something then she left her house after locking it and activating the wards. Looking around her home she took a deep breath and smelled the amassing fresh air of the country side then looked up at the sun and smiled. It was such a beautiful day. As she started to walk she found that it wasn't so easy to walk on a dirt road with high heeled sandals but it was manageable after all she used to have to were high heels all the time. When she arrived at the Burrow she walked into see the Weasley's all running around like chicken with out a head. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley spotted her.

"Sakura dear you look lovely." she said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley I decided to dress brightly today." she said brightly and twirling around to enforces her point. "After all it's such a beautiful day." she said.

"Well then dear the children are still getting ready." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh and making Sakura laugh softly.

"As always." she said giggling and making the woman smile.

"As always." Mrs. Weasley repeated with a nod.

Fifteen minutes latter everybody was ready and inside the cars that the Ministry had provided and they were on there way. When they arrived at the platform they ran towards the gate, Sakura shocking her friends at how well she could run in high heels like the ones she was wearing. When they finally arrived they got on the train just in time and were soon on there way.

Finding a compartment they went in and set themselves up, Sakura sat on one bench while Hermione and Ron sat on the other and they each took a book out.

"So what are you going to be called Sakura?" Ron asked making Sakura and Hermione look up from their books.

"Sakura Flamel Potter." she answered simply. "There is no use in hiding it." she said shrugging her shoulders.

Soon enough they continued to read and after that started to have fun when reading got board. As it started to get late they finally arrived at Hogwarts and that's when they put there robs on. Sakura though only got dressed in her outer robs that reached the floor.

"You're not going to wear the uniform?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you know that there really isn't a rule stating that you have to wear the uniform except that you have to wear your outer robe." Sakura said making Ron grin.

"That's all I need to hear!" Ron said brightly while Hermione shook her head.

"Only you would know that Sakura." she said.

"Well I did have to read the rule books for punishment once, lets just say there are a lot of useful things in the rule book nobody really knows." she said shrugging her shoulders.

Stepping of the Hogwarts Express they stepped onto an to the Hogsmead train station. Looking around they found many students all happily chatting to each other and soon spotted Hagrid who was shouting over the students for first years to fallow him. Waving to him they then left and made there way to the carriages. When they found a free one they got into it. As soon as the doors were closed the carriage started to move forward and they started to speak again. When they arrived at the Entrance hall they got out of the carriage and walked into the hall, Sakura's heals clacking against the hard tiled floor. As they walked into the Great hall they smiled and soon took there sits at Gryffindor table. Many Gryffindor's were giving Sakura weird looks but she ignored them as she spoke with her two best friend's. Finally though they all went quite as McGonagall walked in with the first year's fallowing. In no time the sorting started and when it finished the Headmaster stood smiling brightly. This year he was dressed in bright sapphire blue robs that had silver stars and moons, his crescent moon spectacles perched delicately on his lumpy nose.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we start to eat I have a few things to saw about this year." he started smiling. "This year's new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Alastor Moody." he said making people clap as the man stud. "Now this year Hogwarts is hosting a tournament that will bring Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that will also be participating in the tournament." he said. "Sadly for many of you this also means that no Quidditch shall be played this year." he said and just as everybody expected all Quidditch players started to complain. "Now this tournament will only be open for people of age and no younger. Finally for the beginning of the year notices, as you all know a list of all band objects is on are caretakers door also the forbidden forest and just that forbidden. Now that everything has been said, dig in." he said and suddenly food appeared and chatter started to fill the hall.

"What's wrong Sakura why are you not eating?" Hermione asked worried

"The Triwizard Tournament..." she whispered softly a pained looked on her face as she did so.

"What is it?" Ron asked excited about the tournament.

"I'll tell you latter after super." she said then started to eat some food although not a lot.

Latter that night when they were all alone in the Common room Sakura gave a big sigh. When she looked up at her friends she found them looking at her worried. She knew she would have to tell them.

"The Triwizard Tournament, it's a horrible Tournament not the pride and glory everybody thinks it is." she started anger bowling in her vains. "I always wondered why I never heard about it before now." she said.

"It was disbanded after the 1792 Triwizard Tournament because of a to high death toll." Hermione said softly.

"Then it should never have been brought back." Sakura hissed in anger as she shook her head. "During my years at Hogwarts, in the past, a Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. I wasn't a champion but my best friend back then had been. Oliver Longbottom, was the champion for Hogwarts and was only twelve years old when he had to participate. The teachers found he was so young that they started to teach him advanced things, even I helped along with the older students because we could, I was considered the brightest student off are year and even brighter then the fourth years back then. Oliver had entered the tournament on a dare made by Filius Malfoy." she said softly but the anger was clear in her eyes. "Oliver did so, saying something about pride and not being outdone by a Malfoy of all things. The first task was a Dragon, get a golden egg from the dragon with out getting killed or burned to a crisp." she said sarcastically. "He survived, thank Merlin, with only a burn on his shoulder. It wasn't bad so he was alright after two days of healing. Then it was the second task and to me the worst, a swim in the Black lake for an hour to get a precious person, if you didn't do it in time, you and your partner died." she said shaking her head and shivering. "I was his precious person and he saved me but as we looked around we found outselves in a fuse, I had created a bubble head charm around my mouth but the only other person with us was starting to wake up. You see the champion for Durmstrang didn't survive Oliver and I made the decision to save the girl. She was just five years old and the Durmstrang champion was her oldest brother." she whispered. "I being Oliver's precious person helped and and when we surfaced she clung to be like an octopus. Let's just saw when we got to the deck my parents were waiting with my brother and they were furious while my brother was panicked." she said with a deep breath. "They hadn't been notified that I had been chosen as one of the precious people, you see as the Head of a old and Noble house I should never have been chosen." she said with a chuckle. "The minister feared them after that and the they even feared the Potters after that as well, anyway the young girls parents ran over they were both in tears, apparently the Durmstrang student was the heir to there family the Krum family." she said softly. "They both thanked me and Oliver profoundly and said that they now had a life dept to repay to both of us for saving their daughter. We saw that that wasn't needed because we just did what was right. We also gave are condolences to their loss." she said looking into the fire. "Finally the third task, a trip in a maze with all sorts of things. That's when Oliver died, he won the cup but died from poison in his vanes." she said tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my god Sakura I am so sorry." Hermione whispered eyes filled with horror wrapping her arms around her friend who sobbed into her shoulder.

Suddenly the portrait door was opened making Hermione and Ron turn to see McGonagall walk in with Lord Flamel. When they both say them they stopped in their tracks.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley what are you doing up with Miss..." but McGonagall froze as she didn't recognize the girl being held by Hermione.

"Professor this is Harry, her real name is Sakura." Hermione said then Nicolas Flamel stepped in.

"She is a time traveller and my sister Minerva." he said softly and making her gap.

Then in long wide steps Nicolas walked over and took Sakura from Hermiones arms and into his own rocking her back and forced as she cried into his shoulder.

"Why is she crying?" The Head of Gryffindor asked worried for her student.

"The Tournament did this she told you the story didn't she." Lord Flamel asked them.

"Yes sir she did." Hermione whispered tears filling her eyes.

"You two should go to bed I can handle my sister don't worry you two." he said softly giving her a sad look.

Although hesitantly they both went up and McGonagall sat down looking at her student with worry in her eyes. She had never seen or herd of Harry crying.

"Albus didn't tell me about this." she said shaking her head.

"I didn't think he would Min but she can't sleep with the boys and I don't think there is enough room in the girls rooms is there?" he said holding his sister to him as she cried.

"No there isn't." she said with a sigh.

"What about the Gryffindor Head Prefect rooms?" he asked making her smile.

"Perfect Idea." she said. "This years Head Prefect is a Ravenclaw so the rooms are empty." she said brightly.

"Good then she can stay there until further notice." he said looking down at his sister.

"Nicolas why, why did you the Tournament make her cry?" Minerva asked.

"Why don't I put her to bed then I will tell you and Albus at the same time." he said getting up.

"Alright this way." she said leading him to a room at the top of the tower.

Placing her on the bed Nicolas smiled as her trunk appeared. After a swift change with his wand she was under the covers and in a deep sleep.

"Sweat dreams big sister." he said brushing a strand of her beautiful wine red hair out of her face.

Leaving the room they soon made there way towards the Headmaster's office were Albus was siting. When they walked in he looked up and blinked.

"Minerva, Nicolas what can I do for you both?" he asked worried.

"You forgot to mention that one of my student's is now a girl Albus." Minerva hissed making the Headmaster sigh.

"My apologies Minerva, I have been terribly busy with this tournament. I have a bad feeling about this year." he whispered softly.

"I do to Albus but we can speak about that latter the tournament will be hard on one of your students." he said softly.

"Oh which one?" he asked worried.

"Sakura, when she went to school in her second year it was held right here at Hogwarts." he answered making Albus sigh. "Albus is it the same as before all three task's?" he asked worried.

"Yes the dragon, lac and maze." he said with a nod of his head.

"Sakura's best friend back then was Oliver Longbottom, he was a participant in the tournament when he was only twelve." he said. "He died Albus, in Sakuras arms. She had been his precious person and had been chosen to be placed under the lake during the second task." he said. "Back then people died if you didn't get to them in an hour and they had to save a little five year old from death because her big brother had died in the lake." he hissed making Albus and Minerva's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" the old Headmaster whispered.

"Nicolas didn't your Sister disappear?" an old voice whispered making them all turn to star at a old man dressed in silver and green.

"Headmaster Slith it is an honour to see you again." Nicolas said softly.

"Indeed Nicolas but tell me didn't young Sakura disappear?" he said eyes filled with sadness, after all even though the Headmaster was never supposed to have a favourite Sakura had been his.

"Yes you see Sakura was a time traveller, she comes from this time and used to be Harry Potter." he said smirking.

"You mean the kid who killed the Basilisk?" he asked shocked.

"What Basilisk!" Minerva shouted making Albus wince.

"Second year, Chamber of Secrets it was a Basilisk that was petrifying everybody and Harry Potter killed it with Gryffindor's sword." the painting said patiently.

"Why was I never told about this?" she hissed looking at the Headmaster with anger in her eyes.

"That is besides the point Minerva right now we must help Sakura." Albus said slightly afraid of the Deputy Headmistress. "Where is she currently?" he asked.

"She will be sleeping in the Gryffindor Head Prefect's rooms." Minerva hissed.

"Good next year we will be able to fix the situation." he said smiling brightly.

"Albus I want to be here for the choosing of the champions." Nicolas hissed.

"Do you have a fear that Sakura will be chosen as a champion?" Albus asked worried.

"Not of her own accord Albus but you have to think every bloody year she is here she's been in danger, well as Harry Potter that is." he said.

"I cannot argue your reasoning Nicolas you shall be welcomed." the Headmaster said.

"I will also ask for the Head of the Law department in the Ministry to be here." he said.

"Why?" Minerva asked worried.

"Sakura may be the Head of the Potter family at this point but she isn't really a legal adult if she is entered in this tournament that we can name her as one because the tournament stats that all participants are to be legal adults to participate." he said making the Headmaster blink. "She will be able to take hold of her other houses as well so I will need a the Head goblin here, Lord Growler." he said. "Actually I will be speaking with him." he said nodding his head.

"Very well then Nicolas if you think it is needed." Albus said softly.

"Thank you Albus now I will take my leave I have been ignoring my Parents portrait as of late along with my wife but they are getting persistent and I will of course have to speak with them." he said softly.

"Why are you avoiding your parents Nicolas?" Minerva asked.

"They saw Sakura when she slept at my place for the night the first time she was back in this time. Let's just saw we kind of ran of with out speaking to them." he said chuckling softly and making Minerva shake her head. "Oh and Albus if I hear that Severus is torturing my sister I will not take it and nor will she. She knows the old rules had to use them ones herself when the Defence professor didn't listen to her. She will call for another Potion master and you will have to grant it, remember she is not only a Gryffindor Albus." he said. "After all the Sorting Hat wanted to place her in Slytherin originally." he said laughing as Minerva looked at him in shock.

"What!" she shrieked making Nicolas and Albus laugh.

"So long you two we shall see each other soon." he said and then with a twirl of his robs he left the office leaving Albus Dumbledore with a very irritate Deputy Headmistress.

...

Sorry for the long wait people but I couldn't think of something to write for this chapter Finally found it! Any questions contact me I will answer them to the best of my abilities with out revealing what will happen in the story. I actually don't know if I have a plan for a romantic thing for Sakura by the way.

Review and be nice!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun shined brightly as Sakura woke up from her deep sleep. The beeping of an alarm woke her up and with out thinking she waived her hand and turned it off. Shaking her head she sat up in bed and looked around with a frown. The night before came back to her and she gave a sigh then noticed the simple room.

The room she was sleeping in was the size of the boys dormitories just with one bed a dresser and a chair. Suddenly she found a note and read it.

_Well if you're reading this note then your either new head girl or you're the new owner of this room. There has been a tradition going on for many years for us Gryffindor Head Girls. Each person who stay's in this room always changes it in some way..._

Shaking her head she got up and made her way to her trunk. She would read it latter. Looking at her cloth she set an outfit out on the bed and then turned to find a door opened showing a bathroom. Going in she took a shower then dried her hair with magic and got dressed. A black pleated mini skirt with a white low cut blouse she then finished it with a thick black belt and a pair of beautiful zebra suede ruffle platform pumps. Putting her black school robs on she made sure her outfit was perfect and then brushed her hair into soft waives. Then put a black shocker on and took her wait-less school bag that had all she needed.

Looking around she snatched the note, stuffed him in her bag and left her room. Arriving downstairs she found Hermione and Ron waiting for her worriedly.

"Hey you two!" she said brightly then noticed that they weren't wearing there uniforms.

"Were did you sleep last night Sakura?" Hermione asked worried.

"Apparently Nicoly and Professor McGonagall brought me to the Head Girls room." she said smiling. "I guess I will be staying there this year." she told them.

"Let's go eat I'm starved." Ron said making them laugh softly.

Leaving the Gryffindor common room they started to make there way to the Great Hall when they arrived they ran into Snape who sneered at them.

"Granger, Weasley...who ever you are ten points each for not being in uniform." he said.

"Actually Professor, under rule number 204 of the Hogwarts rule book the only part of the uniform you actually have to wear is the outer robe. I do believe it hasn't changed ether." she said smiling softly.

"She is right Severus those points will not be taken." Professor McGonagall said from behind the Slytherin Head of House. "Please go sit down you three." she said giving them a nod and then patting Sakura's shoulder.

Going over to Gryffindor they each sat down and started to eat. Hermione took a bowl of fruit while Ron took a full English breakfast and Sakura took pancakes with watermelon.

"You two think its time to pull a prank?" she whispered softly not moving her head an each as she ate.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Victum Snape and who it can't be suspicious." Ron said.

"What about Snape, Hooch, Dumbledore and the Hufflepuffs." Sakura said softly.

"I like it what's the plan." Ron said.

"Just watch." Sakura whispered accidental dropping a spoon.

Getting up she bent over to take the spoon but as she did so she twitched her hand towards the Hufflepuff table. Suddenly all there hair was lime green while there skin with neon Pink. Standing up she pretended to motion to the fork but in reality motioning to the staff table. In one quick blink of the eye Snape, Hooch and Dumbledore were all wearing hot pink robs while there hair was filled with bows. There was a moment of silence when suddenly the entire hall broke into laughter well except Hufflepuff. Suddenly letters started to appear in sparks. _You have been pranked by the Cruentus Suctimonia beware! _Whispers soon broke out over the hall but Snape stood and stormed over to Gryffindor right to Hermione, Ron and Sakura.

"I really hope you aren't planing on giving us detention Professor after all what proof do you have that we did this prank." Sakura said all the while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Name now." he hissed.

"Ah Severus I knew I forgot to do something this year." the Headmaster said as he approached them with Professor McGonagall not far behind him. "May I present to you Sakura, Sakura Flamel-Potter." he said.

"Perfect another Potter." The Potion master hissed.

"Severus she is not her father." The old Headmaster said sternly.

"Miss Flamel-Potter why don't we handle this please give us your wand so we can test it for any curses that could have caused this." Professor McGonagall said softly.

"Of course Professor." she said fishing her wand out from her bag and handing it to the Head of Gryffindor who did a few spells and handed it back. "She did no such spells Severus now please leave my students alone." she said then started to hand out the schedules.

When the Trio got there's they each groaned. Potions first thing that morning, siting down again Sakura didn't speak while the other two just looked at her worried.

"What are you thinking Sakura?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have a resent version of the rule book?" she asked.

"Yeah right here." Hermione said handing it over.

"Thanks." Sakura said flipping through it all the while whispering to herself something about numbers.

Both Hermione and Ron watched her go through the book all the while wondering why she was looking through it. Suddenly she stopped at one page and a grin formed on her face.

"It's still in the book perfect Mione, Ron what do you think of Snape's teaching style?" she asked.

"I don't like it, he is absolutely horrible to us Gryffindors and I know poor Neville would do much better with a different teacher." Hermione said making Sakura laugh softly.

"I agree as well Ron?" she asked.

"He sucks." he said flatly but with those two words Sakura had to saw they fit the man perfectly.

Turning her her head the right she found Neville playing with his food.

"I'll be right back." she said standing up and making her way to Neville.

Siting down beside him she placed her hand on his arm to make him look up. When he did he looked at her in shock as if he couldn't believe she was actually speaking with him.

"Neville what do you think of Sanpes teaching methods?" she asked.

"I...I..." he stuttered not wanting to saw anything for fear of getting in trouble.

"I fine he is absolutely terrible for us, all he does is favour his Snakes and stops of from learning correctly don't you agree?" she asked.

"Yes...I suppose you are...right." he stuttered making her smile.

"I have a plan Neville would you like having a different teacher for Potions?" she asked.

"Is that possible?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Yes it is." she said brightly. "Just go sit with Ron and Mione while I speak with the Headmaster." she said standing.

After dusting of her clothes and straitening her skirt she gave him a dazzling smile and made her way towards the Head table making sure she has a smile on her lips as she did so. Nobody in the Great hall was watching her so nobody would hear what she was about to say to the Headmaster. Arriving in front of the Headmaster she patiently waited for him to acknowledge her. When he did he gave her his customary sparkling sapphire eyes.

"How may I help you Miss Flamel-Potter?" he asked smiling.

"Headmaster have you heard about rule 329?" she asked softly.

"No Miss Flamel-Potter I'm afraid I do not remember the rules by heart." he said frowning softly.

"Then let me read it to you." she said smiling and pulling the book out.

Clearing her throat softly she started to read all the while smiling brightly.

"Rule 329 can be placed in effect if four students have found a teacher of a class is treating them unfairly and is hurting or even preventing them from learning the materiel taught by said teacher. If this is the case then the Headmaster of the school must find a new teacher to teach those four students." she said softly and saw the man's eyes widen in shock. "Myself, Hermione, Ron and Neville have all agree that Professor Snape is either hurting or preventing us from learning the material taught in his class properly." She said.

"Do you have evidence of this?" the Headmaster asked with a sigh.

"You want my memories?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Headmaster gave a sigh at that, he knew that if he saw her memories they would just show the truth. Standing he gave her a smile and motioned for her to fallow him. Smiling back she fallowed and motioned for the other three to fallow as well.

"Do you have anybody in mind Sakura?" The Headmaster asked looking at her.

"Yes but he has to accept for us to have him as a teacher." she said smiling.

"Oh well why don't we go to my office so you can contact him." she said.

"That would be perfect sir." she said brightly.

After a few more minutes they arrived at the Headmaster's office and went up. Arriving Sakura watched as Hermione and Neville looked around, of course they were never in the Headmaster's office before now.

"Well Sakura the fire place is there." he said making Sakura laugh softly.

"No, no Headmaster the person I wish to ask is actually in this room." she said brightly and making the Headmaster raise on eyebrow.

Turning around Sakura waived her hand and let a portrait hover towards her making many portraits protest. Looking at the Portrait it was to find a young woman who seemed to be asleep. She was dressed in blue robs while she had silver hair that fell past her shoulders softly. On her head was an blue witches had with a silver feather attached to it. Behind her was a royal purple background and she sat on a chair.

"Professor White could you please stop pretending it is I, Sakura Flamel." she said making the woman shot up and look at her in shock.

"Sakura dear is that truthfully you?" the woman asked but of course that made the room gasp in shock.

"She made her speak, Professor White has never spoken to anybody." somebody whispered.

"That is actually not correct Professor White used to speak to Sakura there." said a male voice that made Sakura turn her head to one of the other paintings to see her old Headmaster.

"Hello sir it has been a while." she said smiling.

"Indeed it has Miss Flamel or is it miss Potter?" he asked.

"Flamel-Potter sir now Professor White, you told me that if you ever needed my help that you would give it is that still standing?" she asked softly.

"Yes my offer still stands my dear." she said smiling brightly.

"Then would you be willing to teach me and my three friends here the art of Potion making, you are the best Potion Mistress I have ever had and I would be very honoured." she said hopefully.

"You wish for me to teach you four?" she asked shocked.

"Yes Professor." she said.

"Then I have no right to refuse you that my dear, after all you are a very skilled potion maker and I used to teach you." she said laughing softly.

"Thank you so much Professor White." she said brightly then turned to her friends. Guys this is Professor White she was a very known potion mistress back in her time and she has agreed to teach us." she said brightly. "Professor meet Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom." she said brightly.

"Well it is nice to meet you all, with Sakura's help I am very happy to help you four." she said. "Sakura has learned under me before for extra tutoring in the art of Potion making." Professor white said smiling. "I of course will have to leave this office for another class room Headmaster Dumbledore my old one will do." she said. "The current Potion Master isn't using it so it is free." she said. "Sakura here knows were it is and I have a portrait there already." she said. "When do you have potions?" she asked softly.

"Here is my schedule." Sakura said showing the woman her schedule.

"Alright then I will meet you in my class room." she said brightly.

"Sure thing." she said brightly while letting the portrait return to its position on the wall.

Soon she turned to the headmaster and smiled brightly.

"Professor White shall be teaching us Professor." she said with a bow.

"Well Sakura I'm glade you were so responsible in handling your situations." The Headmaster said brightly the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly.

"Thank you Headmaster we should get going though are knew teacher is waiting." she said brightly then lead them out of the office.

Walking for a few minutes Sakura kept smiling. To be taught by Professor White again was going to be great, she had always been a great teacher and she knew that Neville was going to improve greatly because of her.

"Sakura what is Professor White like?" Hermione asked.

"She is an amassing teacher and if you let her, she can teach you amassing stuff about potions. Like she said, I would be helping her teach you guys because she is of course in a portrait." she answered. "She has taught me before like she said and I will be able to help you guys." she said brightly.

"Were are we going anyways?" Ron asked looking at the hallway they were in.

"An old hallway that is never used, Professor White's office and class room is there." she answered.

"But I don't see anything." Neville said making her smile.

"You wouldn't there is a ward in place blocking anybody with out the knowledge to get through." she said with a chuckle. Suddenly they arrived in front of a dragon that was asleep.

"Lady Flamel-Potter has permission from Professor White to enter this halls." she said to the dragon who opened its eyes and raised it's head to them.

"What of you're friends?" it asked making the three behind her gasp.

"They do as well." she said.

"Then you may enter." it said laying its head back down.

Turning around Sakura smiled as a once solid stone wall disappeared to reveal a large hallway decorated with dragons.

"Come on." she said motioning for them to fallow her.

Hurriedly she started to walk through the hall but as they did the mouths of the dragon statues, that were open, would burst into flame causing the hallway to lighten with its brightness. They past a door once and a while but finally stopped in front of one door with a W burned into it. Raising her hand she grasped the iron handle and pushed the door open.

"I should remind you that only us four can enter this hallway now alright." she told them. "Don't tell it to anybody." she said.

"Alright." Neville said blushing.

Looking around the class room Sakura smiled brightly. The place hadn't changed at all since the last time she had been here. Dark hard wood flooring with a few stairs leading down to the bottom of the main level. Desk filled those large steps, single tables with padded chairs. Beautiful large windows were on each side of the class room while the front had a large black chock board on it. On the main level was a set of large work tables with cauldron heaters. On one side of the room were shelves with different containers and such to work with. Finally Professor White's portrait was on the chock board.

"Welcome you lot to my class room!" Professor White said brightly.

"It's an amassing place Professor nobody else has a class like this." Hermione said brightly.

"Thank you Hermione I suppose most class rooms have been changed now why don't we get to work, Sakura remember when I taught you the absolute basic's of Potion making?" she asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Do they know the basic's?" she asked.

"No, Snape didn't teach us the basic's." she said shaking her head.

With that answer Professor White shook her head. In all her years she had never heard of anybody not teaching the basic's of Potion making.

"Alright Sakura come to the front the rest of you parchment and quill out we will start from the beginning, you will understand better after." Professor White said with a sigh.

Doing as told Ron, Hermione and Neville sat at the front of the class room while Sakura took of her robs and went to the front.

From there she took some chock and started to write as Professor White spoke. By the time the class ended the three others had a grasp for the basics but they would be continuing latter after all the basic's were key to what ever they did in Potions and were extremely important. Leaving the class they made there way to Transfiguration were Professor McGonagall was waiting for her students. When they arrived they sat down and started to talk together even Neville was talking with them.

"How was potions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well Professor Snape isn't are teacher in Potions Professor so you'll have to asked the others." Sakura said smiling.

"The Headmaster knows of this I presume?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am, the Headmaster also knows our new Professor very well." Sakura said brightly.

"It went well though?" she asked.

"It went really well Professor." Neville said brightly making her blink in shock.

"Neville, I think, will be doing much better with Professor White then he ever did with Professor Snape." Hermione said making her nod.

"Then I am happy to hear it." The normally stern Professor said brightly.

Soon more students walked in and they shut up about Potions, there fellow Gryffindor's gave them weird looks but they didn't answer the looks. When that class ended Professor McGonagall was more then happy with Sakura's work and had awarded Gryffindor twenty points.

For lunch the group arrived in the Great Hall and was instantly assaulted by Professor Snape who sneered at them.

"Detention!" he hissed eyes narrowed. "For skipping my class the four of you, if you think your fame Potter can get you out of my class then you are sadly mistaken." he said. "Plus a hundred points from Gryffindor each." he said.

"Now Professor if you are done spiting in my face." Sakura said. "First of if you would speak with the Headmaster he would tell you that we four have a different teacher teaching us the art of Potion making." she said softly. "So the detention and points taken of are void. Also I do not fear you." she hissed then walked away with the three others behind her then she turned. "Oh and its not just Potter it's Flamel-Potter get it right." she said then turned again and walked towards her seat leaving a furious Professor Snape behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As lunch went by Sakura looked at her schedule again she brightened when she found her next class to be Care of Magical Creatures. Turning to her two friends she told them their next class and they groaned. Of course Hagrid was known to have dangerous animals on hand but Sakura really didn't mind, it made things much more exciting. After finishing their lunch they left for Hagrids a bit early. When they arrived at his hut they were welcomed by his excited voice.

"Hey you three glade to see yaw!" he boomed making Sakura grin. "We is Harry and who is this?" he asked.

"Hagrid I am Harry." Sakura said grinning.

"What but how can that be Harry's a boy?" he said confused.

"I'm a time traveller Hagrid, I was sent back in time as a baby but when I returned I merged with my male self and became this, my names Sakura now." she told him brightly.

"Alright then." he said with a bright smile making Sakura smile as well. "You lot want to see what we going to be learning about for the next few weeks?" he asked eyes filling with joy.

"Sure Hagrid." they all said brightly.

"Fallow me." he said then lead them behind his hut. What met their attention though had Sakura squealing with happiness.

"Those are Elemental cubs!" She said brightly.

"Yes they are, you know about them?" Hagrid asked shocked.

"Yes back then, I was taught all about this cubs. I actually befriended one." she said going over to the creatures and looking at them brightly. Suddenly two jumped into her arms making her giggle as they licked her chick.

"Merlin's beard, they like you!" Hagrid said brightly. "Well it's a good thing I had an uneven number for the class, would you like to take care of those two Sakura?" he asked.

"Sure I don't mind they are so cute." she said then looked at them. "I have a wind elemental cub and a shadow elemental cub oh just like Star and Luna." she whispered softly then noticed the markings on their forehead and giggled. "Just opposites." She said shaking her head.

Hermione then went beside her and shrieked slightly when a cub jumped into her arms. Sakura looked at it and grinned.

"You have a water elemental cub." She said brightly. "They normally go to smart magic users, because they are considered very intelligent." she said causing her friend to blush.

Then she looked at Ron who also had a cub in his arms. His though she recognized as a fire elemental cub.

"Yours, Ron, is a fire elemental cub, they take very quickly to brave and fiery tempered magic users." She said giggling and making her friend blush.

"Of course they do." he muttered.

"What about you Sakura?" Hagrid asked making Sakura grin.

"I have a wind and shadow Elemental cub. The wind cub's normally go to the person who had a free soul and that loves to fly, the shadow cub's normally go for those that love the night." she told them.

"You really know Elemental cubs don't you Sakura?" Hermione asked looking at her friend.

"Yes I do, they are really amazing cubs and if you make a really good friend and treat them right they can protect you and will. I remember back then I had two cubs as well, I saved them during one of my forbidden trips into the forbidden forest. I found them being attacked by a dark creatures and fought the thing of Protecting them." She said softly then looked up when she heard noise. "I think the other students have arrived Hagrid." she said smiling.

Soon class started and Sakura found herself playing with the two cubs then she looked up at the forbidden forest a thoughtful look on her face. That look soon turned into horror at what she remembered. Cursing her stupidity she looked at her two friends. She would have to sneak out tonight and get it. How could she forget it? She was such an idiot really forgetting that item she was really stupid. Shaking her head she turned back to the cubs wondering when she could sneak out and get it. When class ended they returned to the castle for the others classes. When the day finally came to an end she ate her diner then left the Great Hall and went to her room to get her broom. After that she opened her window and jumped out. Grasping her broom she mounted it then flew of towards the lake and in turn her once home. As she flew she looked around. The trees of the Forest were bigger then before, she knew they would be. Smiling she finally spotted the broken castle. Landing she walked in carefully encase something had made the place it's home. Going to the dining room she looked around for her orb. Suddenly her foot touched something and she looked down to see a dusty orb rolling on the ground. Bending over she picked it up and blew the dust of. She thanked Merlin that nobody had found it and continued to look around. She found the room that she had been staying in before and grinned as she found her old clothes and things. Opening the trunk she pulled out a beautiful long cloak, one she had specially made. Putting it around her body she closed her trunk and shrank it. Pocketing it she continued to the library. There she took a few books and then left the castle. Returning to her room in Gryffindor tower she unpacked her things then she remembered the note. Laying on her bed she started to read it shipping over the part she had read before. When she finished reading the note she was very shocked. Taking a deep breath she started to think about the room of her dreams. Before she knew it the room changed. The walls all went a dark purple while the flooring went a beautiful dark hard wood flooring. The windows were large and had white drapes while the room was bigger then before. There were dark bookshelves against one wall and a beautiful fireplace against another with a large couch in front of it. Her bed was a large king size with white and purple bedding while her bathroom was now white marble with a large claw foot tub. The shower was big and had a bench in it while the toilet was in a room of it's own. Grinning brightly she ran down to the common room and grabbed Ron and Hermione pulling them up to her room were they gaped in shock.

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed making Sakura laugh.

"Come sit guys we can hang out here now." She told them laughing softly.

Siting down on the sofa they started to talk to each other about the days event and about the up-coming tournament. Sakura told them about the feeling of something was going to go wrong. Still it was getting late and Hermione and Ron left for their rooms leaving Sakura alone in hers. Going to her bathroom she pored herself a bath then got in. Looking up at the sealing she let a sigh leave her lips. Was something really going to go wrong this year? Like really every year in this time she was in danger. Could Voldemort have a plan that had to do with this tournament?

Shaking her head she let a sigh leave her lips. She worried way to much and even if he did have a plan, she would fight him. She would always have her staff on her. After a few more minutes in the tub she got out and wrapped a thick fluffy towel around her and then dried her hair after that she left for her room were she got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue tank top. Then she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning the sun shined brightly and Sakura woke up to the feeling of a nice refreshed body. Stretching she got dressed in a pair of black pants with a pair of black sandals then put a blue low cut cap sleeved top on with her outer robs. From their she brushed her hair and left her room with her things. Then noticed the time. It was six o'clock. Cursing her luck she thought about what she could do then grinned. Racing of she made her way swiftly to her room. Arriving she unlocked the door and went in. What met her sight was the beautiful garden that she always remembered, although bigger because of the years past. Then she noticed all that fast birds flying around. Laughing softly to herself she went and sat down letting some of the little golden birds to land on her. She was happy to see that there were so many now then she laughed. This place probably held the most golden snitches in the magical world. After what seemed to have been minutes but in reality was an hour Sakura left her garden and went to the Great Hall. Arriving she sat down and started to eat her breakfast that is until whispers started to break out and she looked up to see Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle Flamel standing there with smiles on their face. Smiling she stood and they spotted her making their smiles grow bigger. Going over she let her brother hug her and she hugged back then she hugged Perenelle.

"So what are you two doing here?" She asked them.

"We are here to speak with Albus of course, the man lost touch with us after the stone incident." Perenelle said with a smile.

"Yes my dear friend really needs to learn not to underestimate us Flamels." Nicolas said.

"I know completely what you mean brother mine." Sakura said with a smile. "Did he tell you that Professor White is teaching me, Ron, Hermione and Neville Longbottom potions?" she asked as they walked to the Staff table.

"No he didn't tell me that." Nicolas said with a frown. "I found that the rules haven't changed so I put them into action." she said with a sneaky grin on her face.

"He must have been shocked." Perenelle said with a giggle.

"I think he was, Snape was furious though." she said with a grin making Nicolas laugh.

"I suppose he would be little sister." Nicolas said with a grin of his own.

"Well I best get going I hope you both have a nice talk with the Headmaster and if you can say bye before you leave." she said with another hug to each of them.

"Will do Sakura." Perenelle said smiling.

"Have a nice day little sister." Nicolas said making Sakura grin.

"Oh I will." she whispered making him gulp.

"Play nice." he told her as she walked away.

"I'm always nice little brother you were the evil one." She responded making him sigh.

"These teachers are so doomed." He muttered making Perenelle giggle softly.

Walking back to her seat at Gryffindor table, Sakura ignored the stairs of the students and took a last slice of bacon before leaving the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione for class. When they arrived in Charms they were great by a very excited Professor Flitwick who smiled and greeted them. They greeted him back and sat down at their sits then took their books out. Sakura pulling one of her old books from the original Hogwarts out. _Wicked Charms for the Wicked Humoured by Geneuvive Nightmare. _She of course remembered learning about Geneuvive, she had been a vampire that worked for the Ministry back then. One of the only ones to do so. She was an Unspeakable and had written tones of books in her long life. She really didn't know if the woman was dead or note.

"Miss Potter is that a book by Geneuvive Nightmare you are reading?" Professor Flitwick asked making her look up.

"Yes sir, this is Wicked Charms for the Wicked Humoured it's one of my favourite charms books." She answered with a small smile.

"Oh my those books are quite rare I think only a few copies are still left." The tiny Professor said. "Geneuvive Nightmare came from the founders time." he told them making her smile.

"Yes I known, she was a vampire that worked for the Ministry as an Unspeakable. She was a good fighter but her love was for books and learning, she ended up teaching here at Hogwarts for a few years until she disappeared." She said brightly.

"I never knew you knew so much about history Miss Potter." he said.

"It's Flamel-Potter sir, and I learned my history a long time ago." she said with a smile.

"Oh I never knew the Potters and Flamels were so close." Professor Flitwick said shocked.

"They used to be, but my story is quite complicated sir, I was born in this time as Harry Potter but when Voldemort attacked my soul was split in two sending my female self to the past were I was raised by the Flamels, my godfather being Lord Potter of the time, and then on my fourteen birthday I was brought back to this time were I merged with my male self." She told him making him blink in shock.

"That is quite a tale." he said.

"It's not even haft of my life sir." She said with a small laugh.

Soon the other students started to arrive and Sakura put her book away. Class was an exciting one, they learned how to blast pillows, as to send them towards a wall. After that they had Herbology which was simple enough then finally lunch. Sakura who had gotten a note from Professor Sprout was asked to eat lunch with the Headmasters and the Flamels. She waived her friends goodbye and went up the Headmaster's office. There she found the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and her brother and his wife siting around a table waiting for her.

"Ah Sakura very glade you could join us!" The Headmaster said brightly.

"Thank you Professor for inviting me." She said then pulled her outer rob of and took a seat.

"It is our pleasure my dear, Filius told me of you History knowledge." He said making her blush.

"Thank you sir, I had a great Teacher." She said smirking.

"What do you mean child?" the Headmaster asked shocked.

"Well Albus, Binn's never notices when your not in his class." Nicolas said looking at his sister. "Sakura used to skip class and hid in the Gryffindor dormitory were she taught herself History." he said grinning.

"I see, interesting my dear, interesting how far are you in your History?" he asked.

"I know my History sir and I have been studying here as well. I know all about the goblin wars and other events in history. Still my strong points are Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions." she said.

"Don't let her fool you Albus, Sakura is a brilliant student that is far more advanced then she lets on. In some classes she was prepared to take her Owls in." Nicolas said making Sakura blush and the Head of Gryffindor gap.

"Superb." Albus said brightly.

"She did, remember you told me that she took her potion Owl." Perenelle said making them look at her in shock then turned their attention to Sakura who was looking out the window innocently.

"You have a Potion OWL!" Shouted Minerva making Sakura wince.

"Yes, I got it in my third year, Professor White taught me and I learned at a fast past." She said making the Head of Gryffindor twitch.

"That's it you are a Flamel!" She said throwing her hands up in the air and making Sakura giggle.

"Why thank you Professor." She said with a smile.

"You know you don't need to take Potions then?" the Headmaster said making Sakura smile.

"I know, Professor White needs me though and plus once the other three in my class understand the basics then she'll be teaching me more advance potions." She told him making him smile.

"I'll be working on NEWT's level Potions this year." She told him.

"Well then I mussed say Severus should have had any complaints with your Potion brewing." Professor McGonagall said.

"He would have Professor, no matter who says what that man will have a grudge against me because of my father and because I'm Lily Evens and James POTTER'S daughter." she said pointing out the Potter. "He hates that my father got my mothers heart and not him." She continued.

"How do you know this?" Professor McGonagall ask.

"My parents Portraits." She answered simply making them look at her in shock.

"You're parents had Portraits!" Shouted Minerva.

"Yes they did, what's the big deal, all Potters have Portraits. It happens when they die even if they are married into the family." She said making them blink.

"Sakura if your parents have Portraits then they can testify for Sirius. It is a well known fact that Portraits of a person have all there memories of before they died and in some cases when they die." The Headmaster said then Nicolas jumped in.

"Your parents can tell Amelia Bones who their Secret Keeper was and so putting reasonable doubt in her mind. Then you can show her your memories of that night giving her more evidence on top of Peter Pittergrew transforming." Nicolas told her making her blink in shock.

"But when we told Fudge what happened he wouldn't listen to us but to Snape who said we were under the Imperious curse." She said making them blink.

"Sakura, Fudge is an idiot Amelia Bones is our best bet for this, she will lissen and she will be able to, with reasonable doubt organize a trial for Sirius with Truth Serum." Perenelle said.

Looking down at her hands Sakura smirked.

"Professor may I have permission to leave school grounds and to miss the rest of my classes for the day?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course shall I make the appointment with Amelia?" He asked.

"Yes please but first I need to go to my house and get those paintings." She said standing.

"You may use my fireplace child." The Headmaster said with a smile. "I shall also contact Remus to get his memory his will do a lot as well." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said then she was gone.

Arriving in her house she raced to the Portrait room. Arriving she rushed inside making the paintings jump.

"Sakura you should be in school!" Her mom scolded.

"I got permission from the Headmaster to leave school grounds and miss the rest of my classes for the day, this is far more important Mom." She said making her mother look at her in shock. "I need to bring the both of you to see Amelia Bones." she said.

"Why?" James asked worried.

"Sirius, we can give Madam Bones reasonable doubt and so in turn give Sirius a trial." She said. "All you have to do is tell her who your Secret Keeper was." She said.

"That's easy it was Pittergrew." James hissed.

"Good I also have to show my memory of the night." She said making both the paintings of James and Lily hover then come to her. Catching them she ran out of the room and back to the Headmaster's office she went. When she arrived Remus was already there along with Madam Bones. Looking at her Sakura was sure she would be a fair person to talk with. She was a tall woman with brown hair pulled into a french twist.

Transfiguring two pebbles in her pocket into stands she gently placed the paintings onto them so that they faced everybody. Of course that made them all gasp in shock. After all there in front of them for the first time in thirteen years was Lily and James Potter, although not alive it was them. Just looking at them made them smile.

"James, Lily..." Remus whispered tears filling his eyes.

"Remus!" Lily said brightly.

"Moony old pall, Merlin we're so sorry!" James said making the werewolf laugh.

"Don't worry about it Prongs." Remus said softly. "Let's get Padfoot freed." He said.

"Got it Moony." James said.

"Amelia." Lily said making the woman smile.

"Lily, James." she said a tear falling from her eyes.

"Our Secret Keeper was Peter Pittegrew." They both said making her smile.

"Do you have a memory for me Miss Flamel-Potter?" Madam Bones ask.

"Yes ma'am." She said pulling her wand out and extracting her memory then placing it into the pensive.

"Since I have already seen Remus' memory yours will be for reference." She said then went into the memory. A few minutes latter she came out and a grin.

"I Amelia Bones state that I have seen enough evidence to give me reasonable doubt on the case of Sirius Black, leading to the fact that no trial was given to said person, I as Head of the Department of Law Enforcement declare that on September 4 Sirius Black will be given a trail with Veritaserum. The questioner will be I Amelia Bones and the potion will be made my Nicolas Flamel." Madam Bones stated making everybody smile.

"Great were will the trial be held?" Remus asked.

"Here, at Hogwarts if it is alright with you Headmaster." Amelia said.

"Yes Amelia I find it perfectly acceptable." The Headmaster said smiling brightly.

"Then I shall see you all then." She said then turned to Sakura who looked up at her with a bright and happy eyes. "You Sakura Flamel-Potter are a very special girl." She said smiling at her. "Perhaps latter I could speak with you about a few things." She said softly.

"Of course Madam Bones I would be honoured to speak with you." Sakura said making her smile.

"Please bring your Parents portrait to the trial Miss Flamel-Potter or should I say Lady Potter you will be asked to testify with your memories." Madam Bones stated then she left.

Turning to her parents paintings she gave them a bright smile which they returned.

"If you want you can stay in my room until the trial." She told them.

"We would love that dear but you don't have to worry about returning us there have been frames placed in our old places that have replaced this." Lily said making Sakura smile.

"Great." She said brightly.

"If I may." the Headmaster said causing everybody to look at him. "Sakura I think should be the one to tell Sirius about the trial with Remus by her side of course. I will take Lily and James to your room Sakura." He said making everybody blink.

"Are you sure Headmaster?" She asked.

"Yes, I think Sirius would believe it if it comes from you Sakura." He said making her smile brightly.

"Great then lets do this." She said brightly.

"Make sure to tell Padfoot we say hello." James said making Sakura giggle.

"Once he faints I will." She said of course that made James laugh.

Then both Sakura and Remus disappeared to meet Sirius. When they arrived were Sirius was hiding out for the moment they were met by a very worried Sirius Black. Who once saw her jumped to his feet and hugged her. Laughing softly she hugged him back then lead him to a sofa.

"What's happening, Sakura, Remus?" He asked very confused. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

"Sirius there is something that is far more important then school." Sakura said smiling.

"Sirius when I was called to Hogwarts, I was asked for a memory to be viewed." Remus said.

"Why? What's happening?" Sirius asked worried and panicked.

"Sirius a very good thing is happening." Sakura said. "I want you to look into my eyes Sirius so that you can see that what I will tell you is the truth." She said making sure that Sirius was looking into her eyes. "Sirius as I was talking with the Headmaster I spoke about something that turned the tides into your favour." She started. "You know how Portraits inherit the memories of the human mind until the moment they die don't you?" She said.

"Yes but what is so important about that?" he asked.

"Everything Sirius, you see my parents had paintings, they were able to tell Amelia Bones that you were not their Secret Keeper and with Remus and my memories combined she was able to call it reasonable doubt and with that she was able to give you Sirius Black a trial with Veritaserum and questioning done by Madam Bones herself, all of this September Fourth." She said and with every word she spoke she watched as Sirius' eyes widen with each one of them. When she finished he was looking at her, his eyes filled with shock, hope, fear, but most of all happiness. "Also the Truth Serum will be made by Nicolas so you have nothing to worry about there." She told him.

"I'm getting a trial?" he whispered.

"Yes." She answered with a smile.

"September fourth, with Truth Serum?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Hogwarts, the Headmaster has accepted and your trial will be done at Hogwarts in front of a the students, the press and the Wizengamot." She told him suddenly a smile appeared on his face and he hugged her making her laugh.

"Thank you!" He said. "Thank you both!" He shouted including Remus in the hug.

"Oh and Padfoot, Prongs says hello." She said laughing softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

September 4 arrived swiftly for most of the school yet for Sirius Black and Sakura Flamel Potter it was very slow. Some people noticed Sakura's nervousness while her friends tried to distract her. The news about Sirius Black being given a trial had been released to the public, leading many people to think it was that but nobody but a few knew that the trial would be at Hogwarts.

Sirius Black was nervous. He was currently in his dog form, in his goddaughters room. He could tell that she was also nervous although she held it in quiet spectacularly. She was dressed for the trail that would be happening today. She wore a short black dress with a pair of black high heel pumps. Her wine red hair was done in soft waives and around her neck was a black shocker with a bow on the side. Shaking his head he looked around her room. Just like the first time he had seen it he was very shocked. The room was very beautiful and Sirius noticed immediate that it fit Sakura perfectly. Finally Sakura spoke up causing him to jump slightly.

"This is crazy, why I'm I so nervous, everything points to you being innocent and Fudge can't do anything about it." She said but Sirius noticed the worry in her eyes and licked her hand making her smile down at him with a kind smile. She sat down on her bed and hugged him. "Oh Sirius, I guess I'm just nervous, I don't want to loose you and we never know what the Ministry can pull, I trust Amelia Bones but Fudge, no. He didn't believe me when I first told him and I'm beginning to think that Viertisurm is the only way to get him to see the truth."

Suddenly her door opened and Nicolas appeared smiling.

"Its time." He said.

Taking a deep breath Sakura pulled a beautiful dark purple and silver robe on then hand Sirius her Invisibility cloak after he transformed back into his human form. Before he did anything though he hugged her.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is going to go just fine." he whispered into her ear making her smile.

"I just don't want to have to break you out of Azakaban." she said making Sirius laugh, only his goddaughter would say such a thing.

"It wont come to that." he told her then pulled away and put the Invisibility cloak over his body.

Swiftly they walked down and made their way to the Great hall were everybody was gathered.

...

Everybody was seated in the Great Hall. News of Sirius Black's trial being done at Hogwarts had caused many nightmares but the students were told that it would be perfectly safe. Many people noticed that Sakura wasn't in the hall and so assumed that she didn't want to see the person who was responsible for her parents death. Suddenly the doors opened and the students all turned to watch.

There Nicolas Flamel stood, head heeled high, wearing red and gold robs. Even though he was old he was still considered one of the strongest wizards in England. Suddenly they all noticed the person beside him and couldn't believe it. Their Sakura Potter stood looking just as proud as the man she stood beside. The Minister of Magic stood fallowed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Head of the Department of Law enforcements, Amelia Bones. Both new comers swiftly walked forward. When they arrived in the middle of the hall they stopped and Amelia Bones smiles.

"Welcome Lord Flamel, Lady Potter. Where is Sirius Black?" She asked.

This caused many whispers to break over the hall as students woundered why those two would have the insane murderer with them. But swiftly their question was answered a Sirius Black pulled an Invisibility cloak off making many of the students scream but Sakura didn't move.

Sirius Black stood their, in long black robs with a silver trim. The Crest of the Black family on his back. His Black hair let loose around his shoulders. He didn't look at all like a insane murder. Suddenly he handed the Invisibility Cloak to Sakura who accepted it with a smile. Before anything though he hugged her making many people wounder many things.

"Sirius Black you are here for your trial. Evidence has been given, Sakura Flamel Potter, has been able to request a lawyer for you." The Minister said causing more whispers to break free.

Why did Sakura Potter have the Flamel name attached to her own? Was she related to Nicolas Flamel? What sort of Lawyer would accept to represent Sirius Black of all people.

Suddenly they all turned and Sirius blinked as he saw a goblin walk in yet Sakura smiled brightly at the sight. Of course many people were wondering why a Goblin would be chosen as a lawyer while Nicolas wanted to laugh.

"Now let this trial begin, please take a sit Mr. Black." The Minister said.

"It's Lord Black Minister." Sakura said making Sirius smile at her and the Ministry sputter slightly.

"Very well Lord Black if you please." He said.

With a nod Sirius walked over, looking every-bit the pure blooded wizard he was. With elegance he sat down and chains were wrapped around him making Sakura fume.

"First testimony will be Remus Lupin with his memory." Amelia said clearly not happy with the chains either.

Swiftly Remus got the memory and placed it into a pensive. Before them the memory started and everybody watched as the truth was revealed. After that came Sakura's memory. After that the Ministry stood.

"Two memories is not clear evidence to prove that Sirius Black is innocent and so I..." He started but was stopped.

"Won't you just shut up!" Came a female voice which made many of the staff freeze.

"That is not all the evidence we have Minister so please kindly sit down and shut your trap." Sakura hissed making him sputter in anger.

"Now see here..." he tried but was stopped by Nicolas.

"Minister you know what you did to my family all those years ago, well Sakura does so shut up." He hissed eyes narrowed.

That of course made the Minister pale. Of course all the Ministers of Magic knew about what had happened to the Flamel family all those years ago. They were still paying for it.

"The next piece of evidence is the Portraits of Lily and James Potter. As most of you know, the Portraits gain all the memories of their human counter part once they die." Amelia stated causing whispers to go around the hall.

Standing from her seat, Sakura took mini two portraits from her pocket and walked towards the centre of the room were two isles were set up. She then gently placed the two portraits onto them and let them go back to their normal size showing everybody their the unmistakable portraits of James Potter and Lily Evens Potter. Silence was all over the hall as nobody dared speak. The Minister was pale at the sight of both portraits, probably thinking that they wouldn't exist.

Soon both portraits started to talk and as light was shined down onto what really happened during the war many people were starting to believe that Sirius Black was indeed innocent, still the Minister, being the idiot he was, didn't and so they pulled the last string.

"We have one last testimony and piece of evidence. This will prove that Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes committed. As you know Minister, Nicolas Flamel is a known Potion Master. He has provided us with a vial of his best truth potion, Veritaserum." Amelia stated making the Minister face go from the pale colour it once was to a dangerous shade of green.

Nicolas swiftly stood and made his way to Sirius. He gave the man a smile before placed a few drops of the potion into his mouth. The effects were immediate, Sirius's eyes glazed over and his poster loosened.

"Nobody will speak, I will ask the questions." Amelia Bones stated firmly.

"Just to make sure a silencing spell will be placed over all of you." Nicolas said and before the Minister could speak up he was silence along with everybody else then Amelia started.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What house where you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"Sirius, were you the Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettirgrew."

"Why is that?"

"James and Lily wanted me as their Secret Keeper, but I fought it saying that I would be to obvious. We decided that Peter wouldn't be so obvious and so made him Secret Keeper."

"So you weren't their Secret Keeper?"

"No, I was not their Secret Keeper."

"What about after that, you were sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettirgrew and fourteen Muggles." She said.

"I chased Peter into the street. I wanted to know why he did it. Why he gave James, Lily and Harry's whereabouts to Voldemort. Peter started to shout about how could I betray them but before I could do anything he cut his finger off and blew the street up. He was able to escape thanks to his animagus form, which is a rat." he answered.

"Thank you." She said then gave Nicolas permission to give the antidote.

Sirius soon snapped out of the trance and Amelia smiled brightly.

"Evidence has been proven Minister, as you see Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes, yet you would have known that if you would have listened to Sakura Flamel Potter and her two friends instead of a Professor who has a grudge not only her but her godfather and father as well." Amelia Bones stated causing the man to pale. "Sirius Black I declare you innocent of all charges placed onto you. Also you will be re-payed for your years in Azkaban." She stated causing Sakura to run over to her godfather and hug him.

The silencing spells were broken and soon cheers could be heard as Sirius hugged his goddaughter. Nicolas smiled brightly as he watched his sister then gave a smile to Albus who smiled back.

"She's happy." he said making the man chuckle.

"Clearly."

As the day went on with classes, Sakura was floating with happiness. The thought that her godfather was free at last had lifted many things from not only her mind but her heart as well. Classes were going well, teacher understanding her happiness. Now it was night time and she was in her room with Ron and Hermione. They did their homework and after that started to talk.

"I'm so happy for Sirius, he deserves this, being free and all." Hermione said brightly.

"I agree, he says he's going to clean up his place. It was his parents old place and so naturally probably filled with all sorts of dark magic things. That's what he says at least." Sakura told them brightly. "He'll be here for Christmas though because I don't think we'll go home."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because there's a ball that comes with the Tournament." She answered simply making Ron gulp and Hermione pale.

"What..." she whispered.

"Yeah, I know, it's a bummer but I know I will have to attend, because of being heir to the Potter family and all." She told them with a roll of her eyes.

"So that's why we need dress robs." Ron said with a sigh.

"You know Ron, I can help, call it a early birthday gift." She said causing him to blush.

"Sakura you..." he tried but was stopped by Sakura's glare.

"Ronald Weasley I want to help you, you can call it a gift if you want but we are getting you dress robes." She stated making him pale.

"Yes ma'am." he said.

"Good then." She said with a nod of her head.

...

As the trial went behind them, the arrival of the other schools was getting closer. Their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class went...well, if you considered observing the three unforgivable curses and being put under the Imperious curse well. Sakura was lucky enough to have already been trained to resist the Imperious curse so she hadn't made a fool of herself, but she did wounder if the man had had permission of the Ministry and Dumbledore. The other classes were also going well. They had gone from explaining the beginning of Potions to brewing now, and Neville seemed to be getting better at it.

Finally the day arrived for the arrival of the schools and the school had been prepared, and all students were dressed properly, well the heirs of the pureblood families were not really wearing the uniform but proper outfits to show their statue. Even Sakura was dressed for her statue. She wore a short black dress with a shiny black beaded empire waist. It had a v-neck that connect with the beaded waist. To go with that she wore a pair of black stiletto heel shiny platform pumps and a dark purple rob. On it was her statue as the Potter heir but also as a Flamel. Her wine red hair was in soft waives down her back and around her neck was a beautiful black necklace.

Suddenly the Headmaster stood and everybody's attention was directed to him. Sakura noticed her brother, and sister in law at the Head table, both dressed to impress like herself. She wondered why they were their though. Then the Headmaster started to speak.

"Well students, tonight the students of our sister schools shall be arriving. Join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." He said and suddenly the doors opened and girls started to walk in.

Their were not many but they were all dressed in a Periwinkle blue silk dress. The dress was knee length and had an empire waist with princess seams down the A-line skirt. The dressed had a peter pan collar which came to a long point in the front. They were all wearing hats to go with it. Then Sakura noticed their Headmistress, how couldn't she, she was as tall as Hagrid.

Swiftly the students took sits at the table that was set for them while the Headmaster kissed their Headmistress hand. They all clapped for them and then the Heamdaster silenced them.

"Now our friends from the North, please great the proud son's of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." He said and suddenly the doors opened once more to welcome the students of Durmstrang.

They were the opposites of Beauxbaton. They were wearing brown coats and pants. There uniforms were far simpler than Bauxbatons. Suddenly their Headmaster walked in but in front of him walked Viktor Krum making Sakura smile brightly.

The Durmstrang students went towards their own table but Viktor looked at Gryffindor table making most of the girls blush. Suddenly his eyes landed on hers and he walked over. Before she could say anything he bowed and extended his hand to her indicating that he wanted her to sit with him. She knew she couldn't refuse for it wasn't proper of a pureblood and so placed her hand onto his. Elegantly she stood, her rob swirling around her and gave him a stunning smile. She then let him lead her away from Gryffindor table and towards Durmstrang's table. Nobody could look away at the sight and she didn't even want to think what Nicolas was thinking right now. He was always so protective of her. Swiftly they sat down and she was greeted by the other Durmstrang students.

"Welcome, welcome students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Now let us eat." The Headmaster said and suddenly food appeared and whispers broke out.

Many of the whispers that broke out were directed towards Sakura and Viktor yet she ignored them as she made eye contact with her two friends and mouthed an apology.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your table and friends Sakura." Viktor said and Sakura noticed that his english had gotten a little better.

"No need to apologies Victor. How have you been?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"I am doing vell. Vhat about you?" he asked making her smile.

"I have been doing well as well, my godfather Sirius Black was freed and so that was lifted from my shoulders." She told him making him smile.

"I had heard congratulations." He said with a soft smile that made her heart melt.

"Thank you. So what are your initial thoughts on Hogwarts?" She asked them all causing the boys around her to blink.

"It is, different. Durmstrang isn't at all like this." One guy said making her frown.

"Really what is Durmstrang like?" She asked curiously.

"It's cold, fire is only lite for classes. Its also smaller then Hogwarts. Your great hall is amazing, is the ceiling real?" Somebody asked.

"Actually it's charmed to look like the sky outside, I'm sure you can learn more about it if you read A Hogwarts a History." She answered making whispers break around the table. "Why would their only be fires for the classes and not at night, isn't Durmstrang up north?"

"Yes, but apparently it makes us tougher or something of the sort." Somebody said making her frown.

"Really..." She whispered.

"So vhat about the library?" Viktor asked curiously.

"It's big, if you want I can bring you to it tomorrow." She told him making him smile.

"I think that vould be vounderful." he said with a smile which made Sakura smile back.

Soon enough they were talking more and Sakura relaxed to the point where she started to joke with the boys and everything causing them to laugh.

Up at the staff table, Nicolas watched his older sister interact with the Durmstrang students. Of course he didn't expect anything less. Back when they were younger Sakura had actually been very friendly with the Crum Family. She was one of the only people to actually be friendly with their daughter. It was a shock to find that the Krum family had continued. Perhaps he could make a social call. Speak with Walbulga's portrait even introduce himself to the family again.

Suddenly he noticed that Minerva was frowning.

"What is it Minerva something bothering you?" He asked making her turn to him.

"No, no its just having one of my Gryffindor's surrounded by males is a little disturbing." She said.

"Do not worry, Viktor Krum will not harm her, I don't think he knows but his family does ow her a life dept. Further more he seems to be very kind to her." He said making the Head of Gryffindor sigh.

"You are right Nicolas, I suppose I just fear, Sakura is such a good girl and I don't want to see her hurt." The woman said making him smile. It was nice to see that he was not the only one that was very protective of his older sister.

"Sakura can take care of herself Minerva. Did you know she was the first female Quidditch player. She played on the Gryffindor House team after convincing the Headmaster that it was a good idea. Mother was positively shocked, and horrified while father was a little more welcoming to the thought. He said it grew character or some other such nonsense." Nicolas said making Minerva smile.

"I didn't know that." She said while looking at her Gryffindor with bright eyes. "I have never told her, but I am proud to call her a member of my house. She shows the world what Gryffindor bravery is."

And so the night continued with Sakura telling the Durmstrang students about Hogwarts while they told her about Durmstrang. Apparently they got on marvellously and their Headmaster was even shocked by how they acted. They were at ease with the young Potter heir.

"This year will be curious wont it Igor." The Headmaster of Hogwarts said thoughtfully.

"Yes, your student seems to have brought out a different side to my own student Headmaster." The man said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The day after the arrival of the other schools Sakura was waking up to the feel of somebody shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes she looked and found Hermione trying to wake her up.

"Can't a girl sleep Hermione?" She asked after all it was Saturday.

"It's noon silly and people are starting to wounder where you are. You brother, who is still here, is even worried normally you don't sleep in like this." Hermione said making Sakura snort.

"You do one thing weird and everybody's after you." She whispered then got up and stretched.

After that she went to her wardrobe and started to get dressed, after Hermione left her room. Before long she was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and a black high heel suede knee high boots. She soon brushed her hair and then left her room finding Hermione waiting for her outside.

"Alright, alright lets go." She said making Hermione raise on eyebrow.

Going down to the common room they then left and started to make their way to the Great Hall when they arrived they went to Gryffindor and sat down. Soon she was eating after that she went to leave the hall but ran into Viktor who gave her a smile.

"Hello Sakura." He said smoothly making her smile.

"Hello Viktor how are you doing?" she asked kindly.

"Very vell I vas looking for you." He said making her blink.

"For me why would you be looking for me?" She asked making him chuckle.

"I vas hopping you could perhaps show me the vay to the library." he said making her smile.

"Of course I can." She said brightly and then started to lead him away from the Great Hall while everybody watched them leave.

Walking through the halls both spoke together about things like Viktor's team mates and her school classes. When they arrived at the library they went in and Viktor gasped in shock.

"Your lybrary is beautiful. Our own lybary is not so large." He said making her smile.  
"Thank you Viktor I'm sure my friend Hermione would love to hear you say that. She loves books." Sakura said brightly.

"Vhat of you? Do you like books?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I do but it really depends if the book itself is interesting and gives the correct information. Some books make outright lies." She said making him smile.

"I agree vith you." he said softly.

"Well what do you want to look at?" Sakura asked him.

"Vhat of the Transfiguration section?" He asked her making her smile.

"This way." She said, taking his hand and leading him towards the Transfiguration section.

Arriving she let him roam and soon looked for a book of her own. After a few minutes she finally found one and went to find a sit. From their she started to read. After a while Viktor came and sat down. During a good hour they read but Ron came to find her making her smile.

"The Gryffindor's our making a quidditch game with the Hufflepuff's we were woundering if you would play Seeker Sakura?" he asked her making her smile brightly.

"I'd love to, Viktor would you like to come or stay here?" She asked.

"I think I vill come." He said smiling and making her smile as well.

"Then I'll go get my broom, Ron here can lead you to the Quidditch pitch." She said with a look to Ron who swiftly agreed.

"Thank you." Viktor said with a nod to Ron who gulped and returned the nod.

Leaving the library Sakura hurried to Gryffindor Common room and then up to her room. There she took her broom and looking out the window. It was a clear day and it would really be faster just going through the window. Smirking she opened the window and got onto the window sill. From their she mounted her broom and shot out flying through the air and towards the Quidditch pitch. She spotted Ron and Viktor making their way to the Quidditch pitch and let a smirk appear on her face. Swooping down she passed right by Ron who jumped a foot into the air making her burst out laughing.

"Keep on your toes Ron!" She shouted then continued to the Quidditch pitch. As she arrived she found the teams made and landed making the Gryffindors cheer.

A few minutes latter Ron appeared with a chuckling Viktor.

"Sorry Ron." she said yet she still had a small smile on her face making him grumble.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura I suppose it was funny." He said making her giggle.

"Alright people we got out teams everybody else up into the seats." Shouted a seventh year Gryffindor.

"We need a fair referee!" Somebody else shouted making everybody look around.

"Viktor would you referee the game?" She asked spotting Viktor standing there.

"I vould love to but I have no broom." he told them making them sigh.

"What here I have a broom." Somebody said while running over with a broom in his hands.

Viktor thanked him and soon everybody was playing. The game was going well when suddenly a cold and damp feeling filled them and they all turned to see a swarm of black coming their way.

"What the hell is that!" Cedric Diggory shouted as he flew towards her.

"I...oh god those our dementors!" She shouted panic in her eyes. "Everybody with a broom pick somebody up and fly back towards the castle!" She ordered while taking her wand out. "Anybody who can summon a Patronus do so now!" she continued and with a fluid motion she shouted the spell and sent her stag towards the approaching Dementors.

Swiftly she sent more and more while two other people, who were able to produce some, sent them as well but they quickly fell back leaving her and some students who couldn't get away fast enough. Closing her eyes she concentrated. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, glowing a beautiful emerald colour and she shouted the spell one last time while gathering her magic around her.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted and with that the largest stag erupted from her wand galloping towards the approaching Dementors.

Swiftly the Dementors were leaving as Prongs ripped through them but Sakura didn't notice as she was falling back, exhausted from using so much magic. Before she fell to the ground thought she was caught but Viktor and Cedric who gently placed her on the ground.

"We should get to the castle you never know went the Dementors will come back. How the hell they were here in the first place and we weren't told is beyond me." Cedric cursed while watching the stag gallop around. "Alright everybody back to the castle at a fast pass. You Ron can take Sakura's broom since I'm sure your the only person she will trust with it."

Before Cedric could say anything else Viktor picked Sakura up and grabbed her broom before shouting off towards the castle. Arriving at the castle Viktor hurriedly flew through the halls, over the students and Professor's head and arrived in the Hospital wing.

"Madam!" He shouted his Bulgarian accent filtering through as panic filled his heart.

"What is the meaning of this." Came a angered voice as a woman hurried into the wing but she gasped when she spotted Sakura in Viktor's arms. "Oh my what on earth happened this time?" she asked as she hurried over indicating the Viktor should put Sakura on the bed.

"They vere playing quidditch and suddenly Dementors came towards us." he said hurriedly making her gasp. "She sent a Patronus tovards them but after a vhile she noticed that they vere not helping. I think she put more pover into the the spell and this time the Patronus vas bigger and more poverful then before."

"Oh my." Madam Pomfrey whispered before getting to work.

Suddenly students ran into the infirmary causing her to pale as she spotted some people pale and scared.

"Miss Granger hurry and get your Head of House Mister Diggory you do the same!" She ordered and swiftly both left. A few minutes latter both Heads of House appeared with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Durmstrang.

"What happened Poppy?" The Headmaster asked.

"They were attacked by Dementors that had entered the grounds." She answered swiftly. "Miss Sakura put up a powerful fight and sent them away with an over powered Patronus."

"I see." the Headmaster said while frowning.

All of a sudden gasped filled the Infirmary and everybody turned to see the stunning Stag patronus standing there, glowing with power. Suddenly it made its way towards Sakura, who was surrounded by Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs. Before anybody could say anything it disappeared and the silver fog covered Sakura and melted into her skin. Within seconds Sakura's eyes shot open and she shot up panting and eyes wide as she looked around her.

"Oh my god Sakura!" Hermione shouted worried.

"Out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey shouted as she bustled over. She waived her wand over the shivering girl and gave a sigh. "You poor thing, those Dementors always did affect you so hard. Albus we need a cup of hot chocolate." Came the order and swiftly the Headmaster did as told, not wanting to anger the Healer.

In no time Sakura was handed a large cup of hot chocolate making her sigh as she took a sip. Sakura was so concentrated on her hot chocolate that when somebody wrapped there arms around her she jumped slightly and looked up to see her brother, Nicolas looking at her worried.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate Dementors?" She whispered making him smile.

"Yes." He answered making her smile then she frowned.

"Why on earth were Dementors at Hogwarts?" She asked him making him sigh.

"Our dear Minister of Magic. He decided that he needed protection for some reason and so brought Dementors with him with out consulting Albus. They have officially left Hogwarts and Aurors have been stationed to protect the Minister." He answered making her snort.

"I sometimes wounder." She whispered then her eyes went wide.

"Who brought me back and is everybody alright?" She asked.

"Nobody was really injured only a few were really scared and yourself. Viktor Krum brought you back using your broom." he answered making her sigh.

"Thank god, I worried that one of the younger years had been hurt." She whispered.

"No the students fallowed your orders and took mostly the younger years back on their brooms while the older years ran. Some couldn't run fast enough and it's because of you that they weren't kissed." he said making her smile.

"Thank god." She whispered while resting her head on her brothers shoulder.

...

As dinner arrived news of what had happened had reached the other students and most of the students were not happy with the Minister for bringing the Dementors to Hogwarts. Many didn't like them and for the Minister to actually bring them with out warning the Headmaster was really not sitting well with them or their parents. Suddenly the door opened and everybody turned to see Sakura Flemal-Potter walking in with Nicolas Flamel on her right. Cheers started to fill the halls and Sakura froze in shock before blushing and smiling softly. Nicolas chuckled softly at all the attention being give to his sister making her glare at him. Swiftly she walked over to Gryffindor were she sat beside Ron who looked at her worried. The cheers slowly left and soon the students returned to their meals.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Ron asked making her smile.

"Yes, I suppose making such a big patronus was slightly draining since I haven't done that in a long time. Anyway what about you guys?" She asked.

"We're fine we were worried about you. The Headmaster really was not happy. He instantly sent the Dementors away stating that if the Minister didn't feel safe in Hogwarts then he could summon some of the Aurors and that Dementors would never ever set foot into Hogwarts grounds again. Sure the Minister was not happy about that but he had to deal because a lot of complaints filled in about him doing what he did." Hermoine told her making her sigh.

Soon the group went of the subject of Dementors until a little girl came towards Sakura looking very shy. Sakura turned to her and smiled softly after she came closer.

"Thank you for saving us." She said making Sakura smile.

"No problem little one, whats your name?" She asked making the little girl blush.

"Trista, Trista Storm." She answered shyly while making Sakura blink. She had heard that name before then it clicked and she smiled brightly.

"You're the daughter of Crimson Storm aren't you?" she asked making the girl blush.

"Yes how did you know?" She asked.

"Your mom was my Primary school teacher back when I attend she was one of the only people who were actually nice to me." She answered making Trista brighten considerably.

"How my mom always spoke about you. Is it ok if I write her about you?" she asked hopefully. "She always wondered where you went."

"Sure you can little one." That answer of course made Trista smile brightly and suddenly the little girl hugged her making her blink then she ran off while waiving making her laugh softly. "Such a sweat little girl that is."

...

Crimson Storm was a busy woman. She not only taught at a primary school but had to raise a young boy at the same time. Her eldest was of at a privet school called Hogwarts, learning magic, yes magic. It was amazing actually something she never thought would actually happen seeing as they all learned not to believe in magic after a certain age. Currently she was returned from her day at work and found a letter on her kitchen table. Smiling brightly she picked it up and opened it proving that it was from her daughter.

_Dear mom!_

_ You wouldn't believe what happened today. Well the first part wasn't really a happy thing but the second part was. Today a bunch of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs decided to play a game a quidditch and so they organized a game. Everything was going really well until Dementors, creatures that suck all the happiness away from you and that guard the wizarding prison attacked them. I was there and it was a horrible feeling. Thankfully somebody knew how to fight them of and they did. Her name is Sakura Flamel Potter and she is super amazing. Now onto the great part. It turns out that Sakura Flamel Potter actually used to be a boy and because of something that happened a long time ago was split into two people and sent back in time. Anyway that's not important. Anyway I went to say thank you for saving us and she asked for my name. I told her and she recognized it because you see mom, you taught her. She used to be Harry Potter! Isn't that brilliant mom she is so amazing and gave me permission to talk to you about her._

_Well mom I hope your doing well, _

_your daughter Trista_

Emotions were going through Crimson's mind as she read her daughters letter. Fear, dread, surprise and shock all mixed together with happiness. She feared for her daughter but was happy that somebody had saved her. The shock though was put on one thing her old student. She of course remembered Harry Potter, he had been such a amazing and kind boy. The things he went through at school had been horrible. To think that now the boy she used to know was actually a wizard and attended the school her own daughter attended. Then the shock that he was now a girl now that was shocking. She had always wondered what had happened to the boy she used to know and rumours said that he went to a Criminal school or some such nonsense.

Thinking about it she hurriedly got paper and a pen and started to write. She had quite a few questions that she hoped her daughter could tell her. A smile fell onto her lips as she pictured the little boy she used to know and wondered what she looked like now. She would send the letter after Trista's owl returned from hunting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was early morning after the Dementors attack. Sakura sat at Gryffindor table eating her breakfast when suddenly an owl dropped a letter on her plate and another at another table. Frowning she took the letter and found the name Harry Potter on it. That was peculiar considering everybody knew of her real name. Swiftly she opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Harry Potter or Sakura Potter, _

_I'm afraid I have no clue what to call you now. To find out that one of my old students attends a school with my daughter and not to mention a magical one is amazing. When my daughter told me about the attack that happened yesterday I was very scared then she talked about you and I was shocked. It seems you have grown to do very different things then what people expected. I remember when I used to work at your old primary school that they always used to say you would find yourself on the street or in jail. They all thought you were deranged or a trouble maker yet they didn't see that you were one of the kindness students that school had ever seen. I'm happy though, you seem to have found the real you and that lead to you being free. I hope you were able to get answers to some of your questions and I hope you don't mind this letter but I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughters life. _

_Your old teacher, _

_Miss Crimson Storm_

Well that was interesting, her old teaching writing her a letter. Well weirder things had happened to her before like being sent to the past as a baby. She wondered if telling her old teacher that being free wasn't exactly the term she would use for her life in the wizarding world. Well she would learn about her soon enough better tell her herself then let somebody else tell her.

Swiftly she got up and made her way to Gryffindor then up to her room. She got some parchment and a quill before starting to write a reply. After a few minutes she read over her letter.

_Dear Miss Crimson, _

_I didn't know that your daughter attended Hogwarts until yesterday. It was very shocking. I suppose you would be scared for your daughter. I mean you couldn't really understand this world very well considering you just found out about it. I know one of my best friends, Hermione Granger, a muggle born like your daughter, says her own parents still have a hard time understanding this world and she has been here for four years. _

_I did get answers for my questions by the way. My parents were not killed in a car crash like my "relatives" stated. I don't know which ones worse though, I mean if they would have died in a car crash then my life would be so much simpler. You see my parents were murdered when I was a year old. It was during Halloween and since I found that out I have not really had a joy for the holiday. Anyway apart from the truth behind their deaths I found that they were magical, my mother being a muggle born while my father was a pureblood. Most of the Potter family was murdered in the war that pledged the wizarding world before and when I was born. Their names by the way were James Potter and Lily Evens Potter. Apparently I looked like my father but with my mother's eyes. Now though I looked more like my mothers twin. _

_Now onto important things, I don't know if your daughter has told you anything but I suppose you should know the truth about who I am. There is a long and weird story behind my name and that Halloween night all those years ago. You see the reason why the war ended was because the night my parents died was the night I became known as the Boy who lived. It isn't something I am very happy about but really I can't just tell the world not to hero worship me or anything, even if I have tried. Anyway that night is when my life became two different things. When the Dark Lord at the time tried to kill me with a killing curse it backfired but it also split me in two. Haft my soul was sent back in time were it formed into the body of a girl while the other stayed in the body of Harry Potter. As Harry Potter I was sent to live with Petunia __where I lived as a muggle and attended school. At age eleven I was told that I was a wizard and that my parents were killed by a Dark Lord who was probably after me. Then I started to attend Hogwarts. That's when the adventures really started. I was sorted in Gryffindor and made my two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron comes from a pureblooded family while Hermione comes from a muggle born family I'm in between. Together we saved Hogwarts every year while learning all sorts of things about the wizarding world. As the other soul I became Sakura Potter Flamel. I was raised as a pureblooded which in the past. My family then was the Flamel family a very well known and powerful family who were good friends with the Potter family. I lived as a girl but at the age of thirteen I ran away from home. You see they wanted to make me marry a man almost twice my age but I did not agree. Well on my fourteenth birthday my souls merged once more and my more dominant form took over. That's when I became a girl and my name became Sakura Flamel Potter. Now I live on my own near my friends house. _

_Well I suppose I've written quite a little bit about my past. I'm glade to see that you are doing well Miss Crimson and don't worry. Your daughter will be safe with me around. _

_Thank you for the letter, _

_Yours__ sincerely, _

_Sakura Flamel Potter_

Swiftly she sealed the letter then took out a book about the wizarding world and wrapped it up. When she turned she saw Hedwig sitting on the window frame. Smiling brightly she motioned for her owl to come closer and tied the package to her foot while she took the letter in her beck.

"Miss Crimson Storm Hedwig." She whispered and with a nod the owl left.

Smiling she left her room, she wanted to find her brother. Swiftly she started to look through the halls and finally found him in the library.

"Miss this place do you brother?" she asked softly while making him jump.

"Sakura how is it you can always sneak up on me?" He asked making her smile.

"Simple I know you." She answered simply. "Now come I want to show you something."

Swiftly Sakura took her brothers hand and left the library. From their she lead him through halls and up stairs then down them. Finally she arrived at a door and turned to her very confused brother.

"Sakura what an earth do you want to show me?" He asked.

"Alright let me explain first. You know how I used to disappear after every Quidditch Game we won. Well this is where I cam. It's my sanctuary, it's my heaven I love this place. You can't tell a soul about it though." She said making him blink.

"Alright I wont." he agreed.

"Then close your eyes." She ordered making him smile yet he did as told.

When she was sure his eyes were closed she opened the door and lead him inside. She noticed the frown that came on his face when he recognized the change in the area but lead him to a stone seat were she told him to sit. He did so and she sat beside him before turning to look at him.

"Alright you can open your eyes now." She said brightly.

A little hesitantly Nicolas did so but once he saw where he was shock and amazement appeared on his face.

"How on earth...we were just in the castle how did we get outside?" He asked her.

"Well we aren't outside. We are still in the castle it's just a room that looks like a garden. I think one of the founders made it in a sort of green house just not outside." Sakura answered and suddenly a golden snitch landed on her shoulder making Nicolas gasp in shock.

"Sakura..." He started but gently she took the golden bird of her shoulder and held it in her hands.

"Each time I caught the snitch back then I wouldn't harm it. Then I would bring it here to live with out fear. There are many that live here now if you didn't notice." she whispered while letting the bird fly off.

Shocked Nicolas looked around and that's exactly what he saw. All around there were golden snitches flying around. It was an amazing sight to see almost extinct birds flying around by the dozens.

"My god Sakura this is amazing." He whispered in shock.

"I know it's a beautiful place and the snitches are really nice. They like this place as well." She whispered as she lifted her hand to let a snitch land on it.

Nicolas turned to his sister and looked at her. She was different in here, calmer at ease even. He knew that his sister was an amazing person. She was really a beautiful and talented young girl that had a fiery temper and the power to back that temper. She was also easy to love and cared for the people close to her. Yet the image his sister gave here was different then what she showed to the outside world. Here it was as if she was a carefree, totally innocent soul who hadn't been hurt by the reality of life.

"You're different here sis." he whispered softly, making her turn to him and smile.

"I know. I'm relaxed here. I don't feel the pressure of the world or the horrors of life. I feel at peace. Did I tell you? One of my old pre-school teachers sent me a letter. Her daughter is attending Hogwarts as a first year." she told him making him blink.

"Really, such a small world we live in don't we? Did you write back?" He asked.

"Yes I sent her a letter today. I thought she should know of my past. Plus she was one of the only nice people who cared for me when I was younger. As Harry Potter anyway." She whispered as she gently pet the bird on her finger.

"I see." Nicolas muttered.

They stayed there for a while, talking to each other. It had been a long time since brother and sister were able to do so in privet. Finally when they left both were much happier.

For the rest of the day Sakura enjoyed her free time. It was nice day although a little chilly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Halloween feast was a blizzard of excitement and hope. That night the Champions would be chosen. Still many students were sending nervous looks as they spotted the Head of Law department, Amelia Bones sitting at the Head Table along with who some recognized as the Head Goblin. The Flamels were even there.

At Gryffindor table many were wondering were Sakura was but finally only minutes before the choosing started did she appear. She did not look at all happy to be there and the only reason she was was because it was mandatory. She quickly found a sit but only after Viktor motioned her over. She gave him a smile and he returned it.

"Don't vant to be here do you?" Delia asked. Delia was one of the boys from Durmstrang that spoke with her an a regular basis and had gotten to know her very well.

"No I don't. I have no desire to participate in this bloody excuse for a tournament." She voiced making Viktor wince. She had told him the story about her hatred for the tournament.

Suddenly silence fell in the hall as the Headmaster stood. Everybody turned to him and waited as he approached the cup.

"Tonight is the night the three champions are named. Now let us begin!" He exclaimed and everybody held their breath as the goblet, in a sense, spite out a piece of parchment. The Headmaster grabbed it out of thin air and read it. "Durmstrand's champion is Viktor Krum!" he announced making the Durmstrang students cheer along with Sakura. Then they took to silences again. A second piece of parchment shot out and the Headmaster took it. "Beauxbaton's champion is Fleur Delacour!" He stated causing the Beauxbaton girls to clap and cheer. Then the third piece of parchment shot out and Sakura held her breath. "Hogwart's champion is...Cedric Diggory!" He shouted causing the hall the erupt into cheers as Cedric stood and went with his fellow champions into the side room.

Suddenly everybody went quiet as the cup blazed and a fourth piece of parchment shout out. The Headmaster quickly snatched it and looked at the name. His eyes widened and he turned to Nicolas he let his head fall into his hands. At that simple motion Sakura knew, just knew what it meant.

"Sakura Flamel-Potter." The Headmaster announced causing the hall to erupt into gasped of shock.

With furry Sakura stood and glared at the cup. Then she turned her eyes to the hall and with a firm and commanding voice spoke.

"I, Sakura Flamel-Potter ,state on my magic that I did not, in any way, place my name in the Goblet of Fire." She told them making everybody fall silent then after that declaration she went to join the other champions.

Walking in she was met by the three champions as they turned to look at her. When Viktor say her he started to bang his head on a wall causing the other two to wounder what was happening.

"I will tell you the same thing I told the others. I, Sakura Flamel-Potter, state on my magic that I did not, in any way, place my name in the Goblet of Fire." She hissed making Cedric's eyes grow wide while Fleur gasped.

Suddenly the door opened and the three Heads of schools stormed in with Amelia Bones, the Flamels and Lord Growler. There was also the organizers of the tournament and the judges there.

"I don't think I need to ask you Sakura if you put your name in the goblet that was already answered out there. What we need to do though is figure out how your name was put in it." The Headmaster stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There are plenty of possibilities Headmaster like an older year would think it funny to put my name in the goblet." She said making him sigh.

"Indeed." He agreed then Lord Growler stepped in.

"Onto another important topic, since the tournament proclaims all champions to be adults Sakura has no choice but to be proclaimed a legal adult." He stated making Madam Bones smile.

"Indeed and I took the liberty of putting thing in order, just encase." The woman said as she took papers out and set them before Sakura.

Swiftly the girl signed them and suddenly a box appeared. Opening it, Sakura found the ring of the Potter family, Ravenclaw Family and Gryffindor family. Swiftly she put them on her ring finger and with a glow they melted together and molded together.

"You are now Lady Sakura Flamel-Potter, Lady of the Potter, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families." The Goblin stated making Sakura smile.

"Thank you now shouldn't things be explained about the tournament?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed." The Headmater said.

...

An hour latter Sakura was walking to Gryffindor common room with her Head of House beside her. The woman had stated that she would lead her to the common room just encase. When they walked in they found the Gryffindors all talking excitedly together. When they both entered they all turned to them and silence fell.

"Alright everybody, I don't want any one of you to even think Miss Potter placed her name in the goblet. She pledged on her magic that didn't and is still able to do magic. This means somebody has placed her name in the goblet with out her permission. That person, once found, will be punished severely. You had been warned that this tournament is not a joke nor something to joke about. The tournament has been known to kill participants. Now nobody will ask Miss Potter any question tonight. She is not exactly pleased to have been entered, against her will, in this tournament. Leave her alone or you will get a detention." Professor McGonagall stated as she looked around at her students. Nobody even dared speak up or ask a question and with a sharp nod and a pat on Sakura's arm, she left.

Looking around the room Sakura shook her head and left the common room for her own room. Walking up the steps she turned when she heard foot steps coming up behind her. There she found Ron and Hermione panting as they finally reached her. She gave them a smile before leading them up to her room. When they arrived she sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands and let a sigh leave her lips.

"Sakura I am so sorry." Hermione whispered as she sat beside Sakura and put an arm around her shoulder. "You of all people shouldn't be in this tournament."

"I know Hermione but I had always believed that it would end this way. My life is full of life endangering adventures this year wont be any different except for the fact that I am now the official Lady Potter and a legal adult not to mention having my brothers help." She whispered.

"You also have our help Sakura." Ron said with a strong voice making Sakura blink and look at him. Then a smile form on her lips and she hugged Hermione then Ron.

"You guys are the best you know that." She whispered.

"It's nothing, you're our friend and we want to help you survive at all cost." Ron said while hugging her back.

"Well girl you want to tell us what happened in there or do you want to be alone?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to be alone right now so lets talk." Sakura agreed while sitting down.

A few minutes latter she had told them everything about what had happened both Ron and Hermione were looking at her in shock.

"So if I get this strait. They gave you no clue to keep you safe or to prepare yourself against the first task?" Ron asked.

"Apparently. It was like this back then. They didn't give a single clue and I ended up finding that there were Dragons being held in the forest..." She whispered while her eyes went wide.

"No, no, no, no, no! They can't put you up against a Dragon its to dangerous!" Hermione cried out making Sakura sigh.

"It may be to dangerous but it makes no difference to the tournament. Maybe I can ask Nicolas if the Tournament rules have changed all that much." she muttered.

"But what will you do if you have to go up against a Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know all I can do right now is research dragons maybe I can find something to help me against them if it is indeed a Dragon. I will also need to get an outfit for this." She whispered thoughtfully.

_Nock! Nock!_

Looking up Sakura frowned before going over and opening the door. There she found her brother waiting patiently.

"What are you doing here brother?" She asked while letting him in.

"I mussed speak with you about the tournament." He said then noticed Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry about them speak about the tournament brother. What do you know?" She asked.

"They have decided to go with the most used combination of tasks. The ones your saw." He stated making her sigh.

"So that means Dragons. Great I'll need a full dragon hid or basilisk hid battle suit. I can pass it off as something you gave me." She muttered as she sat down.

"I'll send something in Basilisk skin. It's better and I have something that will suit you perfectly." He stated making Sakura smile.

"Great."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the next few days everything was going as expected. Of course the Hufflepuffs hadn't been happy in the beginning but Sakura had gone strait to them and apologies to them for the injustice done to their house and that they should have the rightful glory. They had been shocked at first and slowly started to calm down. One Monday morning the post came down and Sakura looked up as Hedwig landed in front of her holding a large package. With a soft thank you she took the package and then left the hall. Just as she was about to go into the common room Draco Malfoy appeared. But before he could say anything she shot him a glare and stormed into the portrait hall. Going up to her room she put the package down and opened it. What was inside was a full Basilisk skin body suit. It would protect her from the Dragon to some extent. Swiftly hiding it she started to think.

Thanks to the tournament she could skip certain subjects. She had decided only to attend the ones that she needed such as Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. She would skip Divination and History. That would give her time to study in extra subjects.

"Ok against a Dragon what on earth can I do?" She whispered thoughtfully. After a few seconds she went to the desk and started to write.

_Need to learn list:_

_What are dragons weak against?_

_What is it strong against?_

_What are other people's experiences with dragons? _

"Alright I got that done now for the second task. I know it's in the lake so that means I know what the egg says, what the egg!" She shouted before writing something else down.

_Summoning charms!_

"Ok now the second task is underwater. What spell or plant can help me under water? What spells can be used against those sea creatures and what sort of sea creatures are in the lake?" she mumbled as she wrote those things down. After a few more things she took a deep breath and stood. Going to her books she found nothing that could possibly help her then she remembered. The old runes

Smirking she took her broom and went out onto the grounds. With great speed she flew off towards the old runes. Arriving she landed softly and walked in. it looked just as she remembered it looking. Old, haft destroyed but nice. Swiftly she went to the library were she started to search.

An hour after arriving she finally found what she was searching for. It was a spell for the second task. The spell was _Addo aer ut thy latuseris ut thy can spiritus sub unda _meaning Bring air to thy lungs so that thy can breath under water. It was a long spell but seemed very simple. Swiftly taking the book she left the runes with a vow to return for her next answer. Flying back to the castle she put her broom away before gathering her things and running to Charms. Arriving she sat down beside Hermione who smiled at her. She smiled back and then turned her attention to Flitwick who started to talk.

After a while Sakura started to read from her own book. She needed to know as much as possible about the spell she had found plus she already knew what they were learning in Charms that day. Slowly she started to try the wand movements. It took her a good ten minutes to perfect them then she tried saying the spell. After completing that she re-read all the affects it had.

"Miss Potter what is the spell you are practicing?" Came a squeak to her right that made her jump and turn to see Professor Flitwick standing there.

"Oh Professor, it's a spell that will bring air to somebody if they are underwater. I found it in the library and found it interesting. I thought I should learn it for the future." She explained.

"I have never heard that spell before." He stated making her smile.

"It's a very old spell sir." She explained while showing him the book.

When he say the title he gasped in shocked then started to bounce around in excitement.

"Where on earth did you find that book Miss Potter?" He exclaimed.

"In my library sir it's a book that's been in the family for a long time." She answered smoothly.

"Let Charms light your path, by Cassandra Snorvax, is an amazingly rare book. Only two copies had been reported in existence yours will be made the third." He exclaimed making her smile.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Perhaps you and I can discuss that book latter on Miss Potter." The Professor said before walking away.

Swiftly she stood and packed her things before leaving the classroom with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was looking at the book with amazement but didn't ask about it still she decided to have pity on Hermione and started to explain about the book.

"The books wrote by Cassandra Snorvax are known as the best books of magic in the world. Most of the books were lost during wars but a few survived. She is known to have researched all over the world for the spells and potions in her books. The thing is Cassandra Snorvax was not a real person but a pseudonym. Her real name was Astoria Ravenclaw decedent from the Ravenclaw line. My library has all her books, original ones, the ones she wrote herself." She explained making Hermione gap.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"Cassandra Snorvax is my something great grandmother. I come from the Ravenclaw line on my mother's side." She answered as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Miss Potter dear I here correctly. Professor Flitwick said that you had one of Cassandra Snorvax's books." She Head of Gryffindor asked.

"Yes Professor I do." She answered making the woman smile brightly.

"I never knew the Potter family had one may I see it?" She asked.

"Of course Professor," She agreed then handed the book over.

Professor McGonagall took the book and looked at it closely then a gasp escaped her lips and she looked up in shock.

"This is hand-written!" She exclaimed.

"Yes all the books in my collection are." She stated.

"You have others?" The woman whispered.

"I have all the original books Professor, the one for Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark arts and others." Sakura revealed making her Professor gap in shock. "If you want Professor, I would gladly lend you the Transfiguration book seeing as I'm sure you would return it."

"Are you sure Miss Potter, those books are very rare and expensive especially as they are the originals." The Professor asked.

"I'm sure you would take very good care of the book Professor and I trust you." Sakura stated with a soft smile. "I can have it for you tomorrow."

"If you are sure I will gladly accept your offer." She finally accepted making Sakura smile.

"Good."

With that agreed on they trio all sat down and other students started to come in. Soon a new class of Transfiguration started.

…

Sakura looked out onto the grounds and found that nobody seemed to be out. Of course they wouldn't be at this time and so that gave her the perfect chance. Tonight she would try the spell she had learned but in the water.

Swiftly going to her dresser she pulled her bikini out and put it on after that she pulled a towel with her along with a pair of baggy cargo pants and a long sleeved sweater. She swiftly pulled that all on before pulling her Invisibility cloak on. Leaving her room she made her way out of the castle and towards the lake. Arriving she gently took her cloak off and put it down. Then she pulled her clothes of leaving her in her bikini. Taking a deep breath she walked into the water only to hiss as the coldness hit her body full force.

It was clear that people didn't swim in October for a reason. The water was far to cold for her liking. Taking another deep breath she took her wand out and performed the spell. She felt a small shiver go down her spine and with that indication she dived into the freezing water.

Gasping at the shock waive that went through her body it took her a few seconds to realize that it had indeed worked. She could breathe underwater! With a joyful laugh she started to swim around for a bit then noticed the shivers racking her body. Swimming back to shore she got out of water and canceled the spell before taking the towel and wrapping it around her. After drying herself off as best she could she changed out of her bikini and into her wormer clothes before pulling her cloak over her body and making her way back to the tower.

She felt relief flowed through her body as she thought about the second task. It had been one of her biggest worries for the tournament. She didn't know if they had changed any of the rules for the tournament. Hopefully they did but she would have to ask the Headmaster. Something she could do tomorrow.

Arriving in her dorm she swiftly changed into worm pajamas and settled into her bed with her charms book. Perhaps there was another spell in there that could help her fight a dragon. She should also probably read about Dragons as well.

After an hour of reading her book she put it away and started to read. She needed her rest for all the training she would be putting herself through. It would be good to faint from magical exhaustion suddenly a flash of a face went past her eyes but she shook her head. It was probably only her imagination.

…Dream…

"Sakura!" Came a joyful shout that made Sakura turn.

She was confused, how on earth did she appear here when only seconds before she had been in her bed at Hogwarts. Suddenly she saw a small boy of twelve standing behind her. He was short and hadn't lost his baby fat. He had soft brown hair and a wide grin on his face.

Sudden realization hit her like a tone of bricks. Standing before her was her old friend, Oliver Longbottom.

"Oliver?" She whispered eyes growing wide as his smile grew.

"How you grew!" He exclaimed and suddenly her knees gave out and she fell to the ground in shock. "Why are you so shocked to see me?"

"Because…you're supposed to be dead," She whispered.

"Well I am but it's been a while. I guess my little brother did a good job in continuing the line though. You have one of my family members in your year." He said cheerfully.

"Neville Longbottom, very sweet." She whispered.

"Yeah well anyway I guess we are here for a reason. But boy it's great to see you again. I missed you. I was kind of shocked when I found out you were actually a time traveler." He babbled making her blink then a small smile started to form on her lips and she laughed softly.

"You always were one for babbling Oliver." She chuckled making him grin. "So I guess you know that I'm a "Champion". She said, hissing the word Champion as she did so.

"Yes I was watching. I don't know who did it Sakura but you need to be on your guard. I suspect this person is after your life." Olive whispered looking down at his feet.

"It's a big possibility after all I'm a Potter and a Flamel we always seem to attract attention." She chuckled.

"Oh I met your birth parents. They are really nice people!" Oliver exclaimed making Sakura smile.

"I know. Tell them…tell them I love them Oliver. Tell them thank you." She whispered making him blink.

"Sure I can do that for you. Now I think are time is running out. Be strong Sakura. I know you can win this tournament but you have to survive this tournament. Be like you always have been. Fiery tempered and full of surprises. Also don't forget to pull more pranks. I haven't seen one in ages!" He exclaimed making her laugh.

"Sure thing Oliver, She agreed.

"So long Sakura. Next time we meet you better be old." He shouted and suddenly everything turned to darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sakura was in Potion class yet in the pit of her stomach she knew that something was going to happen today. Something she was not going to be happy about. She knew her brother was here but when a nock at the door came everybody froze. Suddenly the door opened and none other then Nicolas Flamel entered the room.

"I'm sorry to intrude you four but my sister's precents is wanted. She must attend the Weighing of the Wands." Nicolas said.

"Very well then potion's for today is over you may all leave and Sakura child good luck." Professor White stated and with cheers they all left.

Sakura fallowed her brother to the room were the Weighing of the Wands would take place. There she found the three other Champions waiting along with what she presumed was a reporter and Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander it's a pleasure to see you again." She murmured making the man smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well Lady Potter." the man bowed slightly making her smile.

Cedric waived to the chair and she gave him am smile before accepting. Sitting down she turned her attention to Barty Crouch.

"Today we shall be doing the Weighing of the Wands to see if each Champions wands is in full working order, and would be able to be used effectively by said Champions during the tasks." he stated before motioning to Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander had kindly agreed to do the testing and after werds you all shall get your pictures taken by the Daily Prophet and have an interview with Miss Skeeter." he stated.

"I'm afraid sir that my sister will not be speaking with Rita Skeeter I know far to well what she does in her reports and so I have asked for a friend of mine to do the interview." Nicolas stated as a young man arrived.

"If at all possible may we also be interviewd by him sir. I'm afraid I do not trust Miss Skeeter either." Cedric stated and the others agreed causing the woman to fume.

"I'm sure Edgar doesn't mind." Nicolas agreed and the man only nooded showing that he was all to happy to do the interviews.

"Turrific then shall we start?" Barty asked and with a nood Mr. Ollivander called Fleur up first.

Fleur stood and walked over to him while handing her wand over. Ollivander looked it over before speaking.

"Not one of my own but Rosewood, 9 ½", Veela hair core corrent?" He asked her making her smile.

"Yes." She agreed before the man waived the wand and let birds fly out.

"Perfect condition my dear." He stated before handing the wand back.

Viktor was next and as he walked by Sakura he gave her a smile that she returned.

"Let's see, let's see Hornbeam, 10 ¼", dragon heartstring core." The man said before doing a little waive and letting a small river shoot out from it's tip. He gently handed it over and Cedric went up. "Ah one of my own I see, Ash 12 ¼", unicorn hair." The man stated before waiving the wand and letting a set of sparks leave the tip. He handed it back and Sakura stood.

"I'm sorry sir but which wand do you wish to evaluate?" She making everybody turn to her in shock, all except Olivander and Nicolas.

"Ah yes well both considering their are no rules against having a second wand." Olivander stated before accepting both wands. The first was the Holly wand. "Holly, eleven inches phoenix feather. I doubt I could ever forget this wand." he whispered before waiving it and letting a soft melody fill the air. A phoenix melody. "Now your next wand I'm afraid is one of a kind is it not." He whispered.

"A tradition in the Flamel family to have their children get wands at a young age and personally hand made. I did not make this wand this was crafted by Amoura Krum herself." he whispered causing Viktor to gasp in shock.

"Yes sir." Sakura agreed.

"I'm afraid I do not recognize the coors. No wait their is a mixture let us see. Grim and Werewolf fur, mixed with oh my is that a Snitch feather?" he asked.

"Yes sir combined with Vampire fang." Sakura finished making the man smile.

"Elder wood twelve inches as well." he stated while waiving the wand. Suddenly bats flew out and Sakura let a smirk form on her lips as she accepted her wands back. "Beautiful wand my dear and taken care of."

"Thank you sir." She said with a cursty before returning to her seat.

Before long their photo's were taken in numerous possitions or alone. Then they were called in for interviews. Mr. Edgar was a very nice man and asked questions of all sorts yet stayed away from personal matters. When that was done Sakura was able to leave with her brother.

"Sakura!" Came a shout and they both turned to see Viktor runing towards them. Sakura gave her brother a smile and with one in return he left her alone.

"What can I do for you Viktor?" She asked as they started to walk.

"I did not knov that one of your vands vas made by my great something grandmother." He stated making her blink.

"Oh yes, my second wand. I met Amoura when I was a little girl. I had lost my way while on a trip in Bulgaria and she was happy to lead me back to my parents." She said softly making him blink.

"I see I knov that she did not make many vands." he whispered.

"No Amoura chose who she would make her wands for and only a few had the honour. Amoura was very tallented in making wands I remember when she told me that when I was older that she would make my wand if I would accept. The moment I was told I had to chose somebody to make my wand i chose her. My parents had been shocked when Amoura had accepted but they were thrilled. Having one of her wands was a gift in it's own right. I was very honoured and still am. I love both my wands as they both hold special places in my heart." She whispered making him smile.

After a few more minutes of talking they seperated ways and Sakura went to her next class. As the day went on she ignored all the slytherin tounts and remarks. She was putting what had been taught to her from birth into play. She would not let them get to her like they were getting to her friends.

They were in the courtyard when Ron finally snapped.

"Sakura why are you so calm about this?" Ron growled causing her to look at him then smile.

"Because Ron, their words cannot hurt me but don't worry I can take care of my self so no need to worry." She answered then continued to read her book. "If you want we can move to beside the lake."

"I think I'll be able to concentrate more there." He agreed and with nods Hermione and Sakura gathered their things and they moved to the lake where it would be less crowded.

Finding a place under a tree they all settled down and continued what they had been doing that is until Hermione spoke up.

"Have you started to study for the first task Sakura?" She asked.

"Yes actually I have." She answered with a smile.

"When is the first task again?" Ron asked causing Hermione to sigh in exesperation.

"It's the 24 of November Ron." Sakura answered trying to avoid a fight between the two.

Suddenly a shiver ran up her spine and she pulled her cloak over. Gods what kind of stupid idea had she had coming down to the lake in November. Shaking her head she continued to read her book

After about a haft an hour they all agreed to return inside as it was getting much colder.

Racing towards the castle they walked inside and were greated by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Potter I wish to speak to you about something. Please fallow me." She stated and with a nood Sakura fallowed her towards her office. When they arrived she was told to sit and was a little shocked when her Head of House locked the door.

"Professor may I ask why wished to speak to me?" She asked.

"Sakura I know this may sound bizarre but I wish to tell you to be careful. This tournament as you well know is dangerous but not only that I fear something else has been planed. Something none of us know about. The Headmaster fears something will happen this year and so do I. Please child keep on your toes." She whispered.

"I will Professor you musn't worry about that. I know I can protect myself it's the other champions I'm worried about." She muttered making the woman smile.

"Yes the other Champions you seem very closse with Viktor Krum. Were did the two of you meet?" She asked while sitting down.

"At the Quidditch World Cup. We ran into each other just before the attack and he brought me to the Bulgarian tent for protection." She answered making the woman smile although she seemed a little shocked.

"I see oh and thank you Sakura for lending me this book." Her Professor stated as she took a book out and handed it over. Sakura gave her a bright smile before leaving the office.

Arriving in her room she put the book away before looking out her window. A soft knock at her door caused her to turn.

"Come in." She whispered and the door opened to reveal her friends. "Hey guys just the people I wanted to see. I've been thinking. We havn't played enough pranks as of late. We need to do something." She said. 'for you Oliver.'

"I agree we should do a prank tonight. What are your ideas?" Ron asked

"I was thinking about pranking Ravenclaw tonight. What do you guys say to I don't know Snape like nose, bat like wings on the side of their heads and big butts?" Sakura asked making Hermione chuckle.

"I like it how do we do it?" She asked.

"Easy it's a spell. If you want I can do it." She stated making them smile.

As dinner came the trio arrived in the Great hall and with out catching the notice of the staff she placed a timer spell on the Ravenclaw table. Whoever was sitting there when the spell would go off would be what they had planed only minutes ago.

Ten minutes into dinner a scream was heard and htey all turned to see the Ravenclaw Table in a panic. None of the houses could hold their laughter and soon enough the screams and shouts were overpowered by laughed as three of the Hogwarts tables laughed together.

But just like before words appeared in the air.

_You have been pranked by The Cruentus Sanctimonia._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sakura frowned as she stumbled through the forest under her invisibility cloak. She didn`t know why Hagrid wanted her to come. She knew there were dragon`s for the tournament but Hagrid had insisted she came. Finally she arrived at where he wanted her and froze at what she saw.

"Holly shit." She whispered while watched the strugling dragon, the strugling Hungarian Horntail! "Fuck it's going to be just my luck if I get that dragon."

Shaking her head she looked at the other three dragons and found that they were a Swedish Short-Snout, Common Welsh Green and a Chinese Fireball. Cursing her luck she started to leave before she noticed Hagrid with the Headmistress of the French school.

"Only Hagrid would bring a woman to see dragons on their first date." She muttered before leaving.

Arriving back in Gryffindor Common room Sakura went up to her room were Ron and Hermione were waiting for her. Swiftly she pulled the cloak from her frame and placed it into the compartment ment for it before falling onto her bed.

"What is it? Why did Hagrid want you in the forest?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Wanted to show me what I was facing in the first task." Sakura answered with a sigh. This confused the others as they knew that Sakura already knew what she was going up againts.

"But Sakura you already know you're going up against Dragons." Ron stated.

"Yes but not wich kind, they decided to put one of us against the worst dragon out there." She groaned causing Ron to pale.

"You mean, a...a...Hungarian Horntail?" Ron whispered yet Hermione for onces was confused.

"Hermione, a Hungarian Horntail has a nasty temperment even for Dragon Handlers. Charlie says that he would never want to face one alone or even with another person. It's the most dangerous dragon in the world." Ron exclaimed causing Hermione to pale.

"You can't get that one Sakura!" She cried causing Sakura to sigh.

"If I don't get that one, then somebody would so no matter what somebody is facing a nasty Hungarian Horntail and I'm sorry but things have a nasty habit of not working in my favor. Meaning I will most probably have that Horntail." Sakura stated causing Hermione to groan and burry her face into her hands.

The days comming up to the 24 of November were passing very fast. The Gryffinfors started to get nervous as one of their own was going to be facing in a tournament known to kill people. Sakura had been able to tell Cedric who had not known about the dragon. He had been shocked but thanked her profoundly. Viktor knew and she knew Fleur knew so that ment everybody knew about the dragons and so they were on the same level.

When the 24 of November arrived Sakura groaned as she woke up. After a few minutes of just laying there she got up and walked to her closset. Swiftly she got a pair of black thin pants on. From there she got her Basilisk skin armour on.

The armour was a full body suit so that flames didn't get inside. The neck was turtle style but held in place by small fangs. She put a pair of high heeled knee high basilisk skin boots with a set of gloves. Finally she finished by putting a belt on and pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Finished she got her wands and strapped them in. Done she placed a slight glamour charm on her outfit before taking a set of black robs and putting them on. Leaving her room she arrived in the common room were many or probably all Gryffindor's stood.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked curiously.

"We want to walk with you to the Great Hall, show them that Gryffindor is united." Hermione declared causing a smile to form on Sakura's face.

"You guys are ag reat house you know that right."

"Of course the best." "The one and only truely wonderful house." "Of jolly old Hogwarts!" the Twins exclaimed causing Sakura and the others to laugh.

"Alright let's go then." Sakura cheered and so the entire Gryffindor house left the common room.

As they walked through the halls portaits on the walls watched as they had never seen such a thing. When they arrived in the Great Hall many people were shocked when they all walked in as one. Sakura instantly spotted her brother at the staff table with her sister-in-law, Sirius and Remus. With a smile she gave them a nod before everybody sat down at their table. Sakura looked at the food gathered before taking a deep breath and taking a bowl of strawberries. It was always best to eat something even if you were nervous.

When she finished her bowl though she couldn't eat anything else and just sat there. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her brother standing behind her.

"You ready?" He asked softly.

"As ready as I can be." Se answered with a nod.

"Then let's go best not put this off." He chuckled causing a smile to form on her face.

Standing Sakura left the hall with her brother. They staid silent for a few minutes until Nicolas started started to speak.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"You'll just have to see, but people will be reminded of the all to clear things I can do." She remarked causing Nicolas to frown in thought.

He woundered what his sister had in store for the oddiance and dragon waiting for her entrance. It was useless asking her her plans, as he had known before asking but he always liked to try to ask at the very least. Finally they arrived at the tent and Nicolas turned to face his sister. He was nervous, like any other brother would be. Even if she was his older sister.

"I'll be fine Nicolas, you have nothing to worry about." Sakura whispered causing him to sigh.

"Nothing to worry about, Sakura that just makes me worry more every time you say it." He sighed causing a smirk to form on the girls face.

"Just go up in those stands, cheer me on and trust me when I tell you I have a plan." She stated before giving him a hug and walking into the tent.

Nicolas stood there for a few seconds before shaking himself and doing as his older sister said.

In the tent Sakura stood in a corner like the other champions. The other three were nervous far to nervous to noticed that Sakura was not nervous. Finally two people all four champions recognized walked in.

"Alright, alright assemble everybody time for you to find out what you'll be facing." Barty Crouch Sr. Stated and all four champions surrounded the two men.

"Each one of you is to dip your hand into this bag were you will find what you will be facing." Ludo Bagman stated while raising a bag. Everybody took a deep breath and gave nods. "None of you were told what you would face today it is time you do. You will all be facing Dragons. Four dragons have been chosen and will be revealed to you as you pick them. You must get the golden egg from the dragon."

"Why not start by order of champions chosen. Miss Delacour." Crouch stated then handed the bag over.

Fleur hesitantly diped her hand into the bag and flinched slightly before pulling what seemed to be a miniture figure of a Common Welsh Green out of the bag. She let a breath of air leave her lungs and Sakura realised that she was releaved not to get the Hungarien. The next one was Viktor. He dipped his hand in and when he took it out he was holding the great Chinese Fireball in his hand and also seemed releaved then his eyes connected with hers and worry filled them. Sakura was confused as to why he would be so worried though. After Viktor it was Cedircs turn and when he took out his out miniature figure everybody tensed as they realised it was a Swidish Short-Snout. That ment she had... Taking a deep breath she put her hand in the bag before taking out the Hungarian Horntail. It walked over her hand a few times before looking up at her and growling.

Nobody spoke until Bagman broke the silence.

"It seems like everything is in order, the first to go with be young mister Diggory facing off against the Swedish Short-Snout, then young miss Delacour facing a Common Welsh Green fallowed by mister Krum facing a Chinese Fireball and finished by Lady Flamel-Potter who will be going up against the Hungarian Horntail." He stated before pocketing the bag.

"It will began when the cannon is sounded." Crouch stated but suddenly a huge boom was heard and the tent moved. Everybody turned to Cedric and Sakura whispered a good luck causing the boy to smile slightly before stumbling out of the tent leaving them to worry.

What felt like hours latter Fleur went leaving Viktor and Sakura alone to speak.

"You'll do fine Viktor. You have a lot of tallent just use them." She stated causing him to smile.

"I vill." He agreed and suddenly the cannon sounded and Viktor stood.

Without thinking Sakura flung her arms around Viktors neck and gave him a hug before pulling back a fierce blush on her cheeks.

"Stay alive Viktor." she whispered and with a nod he walked out leaving her alone.

Finally it was her turn. The Cannon blew and she stood from her sit. Slowly she pulled her rob off and banished it to her brother that she knew was worrying along with her friends. They all knew just what she was facing now. Decked in Basilisk skin armour Sakura took a deep breath before leaving the tent. The sound of the crowed sounded everywere and with a great deep breath she looked over the arena. She spotted the eggs that they were suppose to take. Still the Horntail was no were in sight. Suddenly a blast of fire came towards her and she jumped out of the way.

...

Nicolas Flamel was a nervous reck. He was far to old for this. Far to old to worry like this and to put his nerves under so much stress. He had just witness three of the four champions fighting off against Dragons. Yet the worse was to come as one dragon he knew was part of the four had not been revealed as of yet meaning his sister would be facing off against the most dangerous dragon of them all, the Hungarian Horntail. He cursed the Potter curse because truthfully Sakura had the curse, always atracting the worst sort of trouble imaginable.

Finally the cannon fired and after a few minutes his sister walked into the stadium decked in the Basilisk Skin armour he had sent her. She looked very good in it, like a worrior and he made a nod to order her to wear that for every task.

Suddenly a jet of flames went towards her but she was able to avoid and at that point Nicolas was truthfully scared.

...

Hermione and Ron watched from the stands. They couldn't believe their friends bad luck. They had hopped no wished that another champion would get the Horntail but no their friend just had to get it. But as she walked out of the tent they were shocked to see her decked in some sort of full body suit and her black hair pulled up. Suddenly a jet of flames went towards her and Hermione let a scream tear from her lips as she hid her face in Ron's shoulder. Thank god Sakura had good reflexes.

...

Down in the stadiumm Sakura hid behind a rock taking a deep breath she took on wand out and summoned her broom.

"Acio Firebolt." She whispered then took a deep breath.

She heard it before even seeing it. The Dragon had just sent another jet of fire her way and she jumped. She was in the air when suddenly she was ridding her Firebolt.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She heard it before even seeing it. The Dragon had just sent another jet of fire her way and she jumped. She was in the air when suddenly she was ridding her Firebolt.

Everything around her seemed to melt away as she flew high up into the sky far from the reach of the Dragon. Finally she hovered up high and looked down at the Dragon bellow with a swift movement she took her wand out and pressed it to her through before mutting the spell that would emplify her voice. With a deep breath she started to speek but this time the language she used was different more like a hiss.

"Oh great beasst of fire and wind. I do not wissh to anger you sso."

There was a moment of silence where the entire audience seemed frozen in shock then the dragon looked up and growled.

"Pitiful humain how dare you sspeak to me!" It roared causing her to wince. "You, a member of the people who took me from my home and took me eggss from me!"

Suddenly the dragon blue a jet of fire towards her and she swirled to the side to evade.

"I mean no harm to you or your younglingss. I have been ssent by my kind to take the golden egg that iss mixed into your own younglingss. It iss a fake egg." She told it causing it to growl.

"They dare trick me!" The Dragon roared before sending a second jet.

Cursing this Sakura flew to the side and with a shake of her head she knew she would not be able to speak with the dragon any longer. Swiftly she went where the eggs were and then raised her wand. She waived it around and suddenly a flash of a gold shield surrounded her and her broom.

It was a fire shield a spell she learned in one of her books from her library in the runes. It was very useful when going against Dragons. It was used in the past since they were many wiled dragons back then the only tricky part was the spell only last a little bit of time depending on how much power you put into it. She had put enough power for about five minutes. Swiftly she lay flate against her broom and with neckbreaking speed dived.

She evaded as many flames as she could but as she arrived at the eggs she was encassed in a jet of flames. Thankfully she had been able to extend to shield around her to protect the eggs.

It was an odd feeling being encase in bowling hot flames but she was thankful for her shield. Swiftly she took her golden egg before waiving her wand over the eggs, erecting a second shield and with a swift kick on the ground and flew high up into the sky.

Cheers erupted around as the students around noticed that she was untouched by the flames and that she was holding the golden egg in her arms.

...

Nicolas watched in amazment as his sister tried to speek to the Dragon. It was evident that the creature understood her but it did not look at all happy. Especially since it shot flames at his sister. He watched as she tried again but she had to dive once more and the Dragon blew fire once more.

"Oh Merlin I hope she has a plan. Didn't seem speaking to it did any good." He whispered to Minerva who seemed a little bit to pale.

"Oh god Nicolas how is she going to do this?" She asked him fear gripping at his heart.

"Believe in her." he whispered.

Suddenly he noticed the golden gleam surround her and he frowned. What was that she was using? The he noticed that she had placed herself closse to her broom and he paled.

"She's going for a dive!" he shouted and that was exactly what she did.

With speed he had never seen before she went into a dive but the Dragon was ready and shot a jet of flames towards her. He watched in amazement as his sister swiftly and elegently swirld around the flames as if she was dancing in the air. Finally she reached the eggs but just as she touched the golden one glames encased her body.

"No!" He shouted and Minerva gripped at his shoulder.

"Oh dear Merlin."

"Ladies and gentlement I am sad to annonce..." Came the annoncers voice but suddenly something unbelievable happened. Sakura shot out from the fire at full speed. "Great Merlin! Ladies and gentlement it seems like Lady Potter has done it again! How she survived I don't know but look at her elegence. Few could ever have such elegance on a broom!"

"I am killing her." Nicolas sighed yet his eyes did not leave the flying form of his sister.

...

Swiftly she laned and watched from the side as over five Dragon handlers flew in and started to settle the Dragon.

"Pleasse do not fight them. They do not wissh to harm you or your children." She whispered but the creature seemed to hear her and turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"How can I trusst you?" It growled.

"Jusst relaxe and you sshall ssee." Sakura answered and surprisingly the Dragon did as told.

The moment it relaxed the Dragon handlers seemed to have much less trouble into getting it out of the stadium. Shockingly before it could be taken a tear fell from it's eye and shined brightly. Before it could fall to the ground the dragon caught it in it's giant paw and people held their breath. Nobody had ever seen a dragon cry.

"I gift you human with thiss. You protected my young even when I wass blind with rage that I had no need to have againsst you." The Dragon stated before the thing in its hand started to hover towards Sakura. The people watched in shock as the object fell into Sakura's outstretched hand yet nobody said anything.

Looking down Sakura blinked in shock. In her hands lay a beautiful pendant in the shape of a large dark red tear drop. Sakura frowned as she looked closser and suddenly gasp. Inside the crystal was like a flaming liquid. It was...beautiful.

"We Dragons cry flames." The Dragon growled before it was taken away.

Clutching the pendant to her chest she whispered a soft thank you before walking towards the tent. Once inside she swiftly put it in her poket where it would not be found or taken from her.

"Sakura that vas amazing!" Came a shout and Sakura turned to see Viktor walking towards her at a fast path.

"Thanks Viktor, your's was great as well." She said.

"Yes but you vere briliant by using your abilities in flying. You are far better live then in any memory." He said causing her to blush.

"They're about to annonce the points." She said before dragging him off.

Soon the judges started to annonce her scores. Bagman went first and with a waive of his wand a ribbon appeared and formed the number 10. Dumbledore was next forming the number 10 with the same methode. Crouch formed the number 9 along with madam Maxime while Karkarroff formed the letter five.

"Lady Potter is the only one to not be injured by the Dragon and showed great potential and bravery even going into the Dragons Fire to get the golden egg. In doing so she also defended the eggs and none were damaged." Bagman annonced causing the stands to cheer.

"You did amazing Sakura, my Head should have given you a better number." Viktor growled causing her to smile.

"No need to worry Viktor it's okay." She said before suddenly being pulled into a fierce hug.

She blinked a few times before she was able to recognize that it was her brother who was hugging her so tightly. Smiling she hugged him back and after a few minutes he let go and pushed a strand of her hair that had fallen out, behind her ear.

"You worried me far to much there Sakura." he murmured causing her to smile.

"Told you I had a plan." She stated causing him to chuckle.

"What that involved me and Minerva getting a heart attack. We thought you were done for after being consumed by that fire." He grumbled.

"What do you have no faith in me Nicolas?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course I have faith in you but some times I worry you know, you're my older sister." Nicolas stated causing her to smile.

"Sakura!" Came a cry and suddenly Sirius was hugging her causing her to laugh.

"Hey Sirius. I'm so glad you could make it." She said while hugging her godfather back.

"Me to but please next time worn me that I could have had a heart attack I don't want to die young." He ordered causing her to scowl playfully.

"No faith in us now a days." She stated causing Viktor to laugh.

...

In Gryffindor Tower that night a party was on a full force. People all around were cheering having fun as the party started all around. People had tried to get her to open her egg but she knew what would happen and refused. She didn't need everybody to have a headaque. Her egg was currently in her room along with the crystal the Dragon had given her. She had enver heard of such a thing happening and she wanted to research it.

Finally when midnight came Sakura spoke with Hermione and Ron who both agreed and so togehter they walked up to the Head Girl room.

"You know I thank the castle layout that the Head Girl room is connected to both boy and girl staircases." She stated causing Ron to grin.

"Me to." he remarked and soon enough they arrived at her room and settled on her bed.

"You know I think I lost five years of my life today." Hermione stated causing Sakura to smile.

"Well I told you guys not to worry. I had a plan and a back up plan if that plan didn't work, which it didn't." She stated.

"Yeah but when you were surrounded by the Dragon's fire that was unbelievable." Ron said causing her to grin.

"It felt really weird, being surrounded by fire, that was." She stated causing Ron to smirk.

"Hey Sakura when did you get that outfit. I never seen it before?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Nicolas sent it to me. We both knew it would be Dragons so he wanted me to be ready for that task and that was one thing that could protect me." She answered.

"What was it made of?" Ron asked.

"Basilisk skin, the entire thing was made of Basilisk skin with the exception to a pair of thin pants under." She answered causing their eyes to widden.

"That's amazing." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah I think Nicolas wants me to were it for the next two task the thing is the second one us underwater I already know that. Well at least thats what we think since they havn't changed it. I'll just make sure when I check the egg and no I'm not opening it here I'll get a headach if I do." he stated causing them to wince.

"Oh I spoke with Charlie. He wanted me to ask what spell that was. He said he never seen such a spell that could stand up and defend you against the fire of a Dragon." Ron stated after a bit of silence.

"Oh you can tell him to come to see us in the Great Hall before he leaves if you want." She stated causing him to grin.

"I'll do that." Ron agreed and after a few more minutes of talking the two left and Sakura was left alone.

"Well one task down two to go." Sakura whispered to herself.

**Author note: Sorry about last week people I had a really bad case of the writers block.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

December had arrived and with December came snow. The studends of Hogwarts were happy because the sight that met their eyes each morning was a beautiful one. Sakura Flamel-Potter sat in her room looking down at a book. It was Saturday and so she could relaxe for a bit before she had to go out into the caslte and get stared at again. Since she got the best score in the first task many people started the staring again and it was getting on her nerves. A knock at her door caused her to look up and she frowned. She had informed Hermione and Ron that she would be studying for the second task today so it wasn't them. Getting up she walked to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was none other then Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello Professor, how may I help you this morning?" She asked confused.

"I am assembling all the Gryffindor's from fourth to seventh year in my class room. Important meatting." She answered and she gave a nod before going to her bed, clossing the book she then pulled a sweater on and fallowed her Professor.

Arriving in the common room she fallowed the other students until they arrived at her class room were they were told to sit down. Looking for Ron and Hermione she swiftly found them and sat beside them. Then she noticed that Fred andGeorge were sitting before them.

"Do you guys know what this is about?" She asked while leaning forward so that George and Fred were the only ones who heard.

"No, nobody does." Fred answered then grined. "Wounder if it has to do with the fourth floor being pink."

"Or the Headmaster's robes being neon green." Geroge jumped in causing her to grin.

"Prank?" she whispered.

"We had to retaliate. Another group of Pranksters has been invading our territory. We must fight against them." They stated causing her to grin yet inside she was laughging her head off. She was very happy they did not know that it was Hermione, Ron and she, the new pranksters of the school.

"Silence, silence!" McGonagall ordered and Sakura pulled back and looked at her Professor. "As most of you should remember, this year you were asked to buy dress robes. The reason for the dress robes is because this year because of the Triwizard Tournament there will be a ball. A Yule Ball. You will all be expected to dance at least once." McGonagall stated and this caused Sakura's eyes to widden. Oh craps she had totally forgotten about that. How could she forget about the horrible incident that was the Yule Ball. She had went with Oliver because she was the only girl he was friends with and had the courage to ask. It had been a disaster because even back then only fourth years and up were allowed to attend if not invited. Oliver was the exception because he was a champion and she was also because she was his date. Oliver had to open with the other...champions.

"No!" She moaned causing Ron and Hermione to turned to her worried. "It's going to be a horrible night." she whispered yet did not elaborate.

"Miss Potter is there something you wish to share with the others?" Professor McGonagall asked causing her to look up and growl.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I have to open with the other Champions." She snapped causing the woman to smile.

"Yes you will. I do hope you can dance." She stated.

"Of cours I can bloody dance. Mother and Father would not accept that a Flamel didn't know how to dance." She grumbled.

After that though the Professor continued to explain. She then asked Ron to come down and demenstrate causing Sakura to smiek. Well one good thing came from this meeting.

"Alright now I want you all to take a partner and dance. I wont have my Gryffindor's sit on the side lignes because they can't dance. Up with you!" He ordered causing Sakura to groan.

"I am going to murder somebody." She growled whiles standing. It seemed like nobody dared step forward as people noticed her sower mood, well nobody that was until a Neville came over.

"Would you like to be partners Sakura?" He asked nervously and Sakura looked at him before smiling.

"You're perhaps the bravest Gryffindor I know right now Nev. I suppose if I dance with anybody right now it will be a Longbottom." She agreed causing his eyes to widden she gave him a soft smile before taking his hand. "I'll explain things to you later, did you ever hear about Oliver Longbottom?" She asked.

"Yes, Gran was told all sorts of stories about him why?" He asked.

"I knew him personally." She revealed before leading him to the dance flour.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and another in his hand while he placed his other hand on her hip all the while blushing furiously. With a soft smile she gave him a nod before he started to lead her into a dance. Sakura was happy that Neville knew how to dance because she had not had the wish to have bruised feet. Looking up at Neville she gave him a smile that he returned and at that moment she noticed just how much Neville had growned and how much he looked like Oliver, or had when he was a boy. Neville had lost some of his baby fat, although not all of it, he had grown becoming perhaps the tallest of their year only rivaled by Ron.

"Sakura you said you learned how to dance from your family?" Neville asked causing her to smile.

"Yes, as you probably know it's a tradition in old families to be taught how to dance especially for the heiress or heir." She stated causing him to grin.

"Yes but who taught you?" He asked.

"Truthfully my uncle back then, oh what you don't know the full story do you?" She whispered and with a reasuring smile, more for herself then Neville, she started her story. After about ten minutes she had told him the important facts includding who had taught her how to dance.

"Wow thats...thats amazing." Neville whispered but then McGonagall spoke up.

"Those I name will stay behind those who are not may leave!" She ordered before starting up names. After a while Sakura began to hope that she wouldn't have to stay until McGonagall turned and smirked. "Also Sakura Potter and Neville Longbottom for demenstration."

"Oh I so want to turn her into a cat with no claws." Sakura growled causing Neville to smile.

"What you don't like dancing with me?" He asked causing her to blink. Was Neville teasing her?

"You're teasing me." She whispered causing him to blush.

"Yes." He whispered causing her to grin.

"Glade and no it's not that, it's just the reminder of the Yule ball. I went with Oliver." She answered as she let him lead her to were McGonagall was standing.

Looking around she found most of her year there and mostly boy's with only five girls. This was not going to be good at all even though she had to hid a grin when she noticed Ron and the twins. She even saw Dean and Seamus.

"Alright you lot are going to need extra help that's why you have been ketp back. Now Miss Flamel-Potter and Mister Longbottom will be helping you. Longbottom will be helping the girls Flamel-Potter will be helping the boys with my aid. Now girls and Longbottom on the right the rest of you with me and Flamel-Potter on the left." She ordered and with a nod Neville went with the girls while Sakura fallowed McGonagall and the boys.

"Professor please call me Sakura it's better then Miss Flamel-Potter all the time." Sakura stated causing her Professor to smile although only slightly.

"Very well then, now we shall be seperating you boys into teams. Two teams you will listen to Sakura or you will be loosing house points." Professor McGonagall ordered causing the group to gulp and nod.

Soon enough the boys were seperated and Sakura found herself with the Weasleys and her year mates. She gave Fred and George a worning stair and started.

"Alright I'll start with Dean. Step forward." She ordered and he did as told. "Well dont' be afraid, it's not like I'm going to bight your head off." She growled and he came closser.

Swiftly before he could back away she grabbed both his hands and pulled him froward.

"Alright you guys look and take note. When you dance, the way Professor McGonagall wants you to dance for the ball, you have to put your hand on the girls waist, not her ass, not her waist, not her thy, her hip." she stated then showed them by placing Dean's hand on her hip and giving him a glare that causing him to gulp. "Then you make sure the girls hand is like this." She stated while placing her hand correctly in Deans hand. From their she placed her hand on his shoulder and loked up at him. "Now the man always leads unless it's a male/male couple or female/female couple. Then it's the dom of the group." She stated causing must of the boys to blush and a smirk to form on her lips. She had to have her fun some way or another.

Soon enough she continued to dance until an hour later they were finally released. Hurriedly they all escaped for the common room and slumped into chairs beside the fire.

"McGonagll is cruel." Fred whispered.

"Beyond cruel." Geogre muttered.

Turning her head Sakura met Ron's eyes and he gave a nod in understandment. McGonagall was going to pay for that because they were going to make her pay. It was time for another prank and this time the staff would be hit but mostly McGonagall. The only reason they would hit the entire staff was because they didn't need to look suspecious to McGonagall.

"I''m going to go up to my room." Sakura stated while standing.

"Yeah I need to speak to you about something." Ron stated while standing and with a nod they went up to find Hermione waiting for them.

"I knew you would want revenge so whats the plan?" She asked causing both teens to grin.

Before dinner Sakura sneaked into the hall and started to weave her spells on each chair at the staff table. She added more to McGonagall's though. Once done she snuck back out making sure that nothing was pointing to her. Finally two minutes after diner started they arrived and sat at Gryffindor table. They made sure to what a few minutes before Sakura did a flick of her hand and set everything in motion.

At the staff table the first to go up was Snape. His hair suddenly started to flap about until all of a sudden it went strait up into spikes and formed a mohawk. After that it turned all sorts of different colors. Then his clothes changed into baggy gangers clothes. The next to go was Dumbledore, a large Saint Nick hat appeared on his head and his robes changed into a Saint Nick costume while a milik mustach appeared on his uper lip and a cookie in his hand. Flitwick was next, his robs turned black and a large black helmet appeared on his head while words appeared over him. **I am Darth Vader fear me! **Professor Sprout was after that and her short hair was pulled into two pig tails and his robs were replaces with a blue and white plade dress with a white poofy sleeve blouse under and bright red shows. Finally it was McGonagall. Her own robes disappeared to reveal a llarge white cat costume that looked as harmless a little fly. She had a pink nose and whisker marks. On one of her cat ears she had a large pink bow and around her neck was a caller with a bell attached.

There was silence for a moment until McGonagall spoke or at least tried to speak.

"Mow."

With that said the entire student population burst into laughter, Sakura actually had to hold onto Ron and Hermione to hold herself up because she was laughing so hard. Finally writing appeared.

_Rrevenge has been taken and once again you have been pranked by The Cruentus Sanctimonia. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_December was beginning to be this years worse month of the year for Sakura. Everytime she was in the hallways of Hogwarts she was being approached by boy's of all ages asking her out to the Yule Ball. Those with the guts to do so would be glared at and told no. Some of course were not gutsy enough to even approach her if she sent them her glare. Currently she was making her way to the library, she wanted some peace and quiet and she couldn't go to the old runes, sadly. Just as she was about to sit down footsteps could be heard and she turned ready to shout at whoever tried to come towards her. She froze though when she noticed that it was Viktor. _

"_I have seen you fend off many people." he said causing her to sigh. _

"_I suppose I just don't really want to go to this thing. All it does is bring back bad memories, this entire year is bringing back bad memories." She answered and he gave a nod as he sat down in front of her. "Not only that but all they want to do is be able to tell the world that they went to the ball with Sakura Flamle-Potter, the Girl who lived and a Flamel." _

"_I am having the same problem. Girl's seem to think that if they go to the Yule Ball vith me that they vill be popular or some other such nonsense." He grunted causing her to snort. "That's vhy I have a preposition Sakura." _

_That of course caught Sakura's attention. Viktor was perhaps one of the only boys she trusted, that's because he had saved her life and he was not like other boys. He was famous like her, although for different reasons. He was also kind to her. _

"_Viktor if you are going to sudgest what I think you're going to suggest than I completely accept." She said causing him to grin. _

"_Do you wish to meet in the Entrance hall?" He asked and she gave a thoughtful look then shook her head. _

"_We will only approach one another when all the students are sent into the hall. Champions are supposed to open the dance and we enter the Great Hall with our dates." She said and he gave a nod. _

"_Good idea, that way nobody knows who we are going with." He said. _

"_Not to mention I get to annoy Professor McGonagall." She said a little to brightly causing Viktor to chuckle. _

_Two hours after arriving in the Library Sakura left feeling very happy. Viktor had been able to solve one of her problems and now she was just going to need a gown. Thinking about it she swiftly made her way to the Headmasters office. When she arrived he let her walk in and she gave him a smile which he returned. _

"_What can I do for you Sakura?" He asked as she accepted a cup of tea. _

"_I would like your permission to go to London. I'm afraid I need to get a dress and this coming Hogsmead weekend will have the shops packed with all sorts of girls shopping. Not to mention the fact that I will be hounded by all sorts of people." She answered. _

"_You are a legal adult and so I am able to grant your request but please do not abuse this privilage Sakura." he said and she gave a nod._

"_Of course not Headmaster and thank you." She said sincerely causing him to smile. _

"_Now since you are here, why not entertain an old man." He said causing her to laugh softly. _

"_What not in love with paperwork are we Headmaster?" She asked causing him to scowl. _

"_Not one bit." He admitted causing her to laugh. _

"_I would be happy to stay Headmaster after all you are one person who could never be boaring to listen to." She said and he gave her a smile. "Any subjects on your brain?"_

"_Actually I do have one, I understand that you might not be at all happy with me Sakura but I have decided to tell you. Do you remember the day in the Hospital Wing during your first year you asked me a question?" He said and she gave a nod. _

"_Of course I do, how could I forget. My other self had just fought and killed a man. I asked you why Voldemort had wanted to kill me. You answered that you couldn't answer me at that time, you said when I would be older." She answered and he gave a smile. _

"_Yes and I think that you are old enough to hear the information. Not only that but you are mucher and I am sure you will be able to handle this information to the best of your abilities. I know I should have told you before Sakura but I just didn't have the courage to ruin the childhood of an innocne child even though, even though I knew that many things were not normal for your childhood I had a wish to make it as normal as I could." he stated and Sakura was getting very nervous. "I will ask that you do not interupt me Sakura even though I know you will it will be much easier to just wait and ask your questions after I am done." _

"_Very well Headmaster, I will agree to your request." She said and so the Headmaster took a deep breath before starting to speak once more. _

"_With your mind shields as strong as they are I fell confident to tell you many different things that I thought I would only have to tell you later on. Fourteen years ago, a seer made a prophecy. Even though our dear Professor McGonagall does not agree that Divination is real it is. Now this prophecy was told to me by our very own Divination Professor." The Headmaster said as he leaned back against the chair. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

_After that statement silence filled the office and Sakura stared at the Headmaster for a moment. She was in shock, shock to find out that a prophecy had been made and shocked to see that her mind was already connecting many dots with her own life. She didn't want it to be true but the look that the Headmaster had on his face was making it all to likely that it was her the prophecy was talking about. _

"_Two people had fit that prophecy at the time. Two families had gone into hiding. The first requirement for the being the one the prophecy spoke about was that you had to be male. Then you would have had to be born in the clossing days of July of 1980, which was the year the prophecy was made. That still had both families children as candidates. Both sets of parents had defied Voldemort three times and lived to tell about it. As you have guest one of the children was you or at the time Harry Potter which you used to be so that prophecy was still acurit. The thing was another was born a day before you. Neville Longbottom was born July 30__th 1980. His parents were Aurors like your own parents. They had directly defied Voldemort on three occasions." He said and finally Sakura could not stop herself. _

"_I'm sorry Headmaster but why did he not chose Neville. I was the haft blood, or was supposed to be the haft blood. He takes so much pride in the thoughts of Pureblood wizard and that muggle borns and haft bloods are trash. Why pick me?" Sakura asked. _

"_Because Sakura, Tom Riddle is a haft blood." The Headmaster revealed and Sakura's eyes grew wide as she understood. "He saw you as a threat because you were like him." _

"_Oh." She whispered before shaking her head. "How are you sure he chose me?" _

"_Because he marked you, that scare Sakura is the thing that scents you apart from Neville." The Headmaster answered. _

_She looked down at her hands before a soft thrill caught her attention and she looked up to see that Fawkes had landed on her lap. Suddenly he cuddled to her chest and she wrapped her own arms around him gently. _

"_Thank you Fawkes." She whispered before letting the bird go. _

"_I am so sorry Sakura." He whispered. _

"_So I have to fight Voldemort, I have to kill him because if one of us doesn't die then we can't survive. Not only that but I would be the only one to do so." She whispered. _

"_Sakura you wouldn't be alone, you would never be alone for this. We are all here to help you. Nicolas, myself, Sirius and Remus. We are all willing to help you through this Sakura and I asure you that we will all do everything in our power to help you." The Headmaster stated and Sakura gave him a soft smile. _

"_Thank you Headmaster, I did tell you that a conversation with you was never boaring. I never actually expected such a talk tonight but I suppose I should go with expect the un-expected." She said before standing. "If it's okay with you sir I will be leaving now." She whispered before doing just that and leaving a very worried Headmaster behind. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tonight was a very exited night for everybody above third year and some exceptions in third year. It was the Yule Ball tonight and many girls were getting ready. Currently Dawn was in her bathroom taking a long and relaxing bath. She had heard many whispers from guys around the school. Some saying that she probably wouldn't attend and that if she would she probably wouldn't be looking at all good. Of course most of those rumours came from the boys she had declined but she didn't care. She was going to prove them wrong.

Finally she stepped out of the bath and shot a look at the time. She still had four hours to get ready. With a smile she started to moisturize her skin with her strawberry scented body lotion. After that she got some undergarments on and started on her hair. She straitened it then pulled it into an elegant design. From there she started on her make up. After putting some concealer on she started with her eyes. She added some black eye liner then created a smokey eye. After that she added a light blush and finished with a light pink lip gloss. Finally she placed a set of pearl earrings in her ears. Finished there she started did her nails making sure to relax.

An hour later she got into her dress. The dress was one of a kind and perhaps one of the most elegant she had ever worn. The dress was long and had a slight trail to it. It had two colours, black and white. The top was a corset style and was tied with ribbons in the back. The main feature of the dress though was that it was covered in feathers, pure white feathers for the bottom and pure black feathers for the top. The dress blended perfectly together. Slowly she turned to the mirror and let a smirk form on her lips. Oh she was so going to blow people away tonight. Gently she got into her stiletto heel black sandals that had a one inch platform. After that she went to her dresser and pulled her necklace out.

The necklace was one of the Potter heirlooms. It was an old piece and very beautiful. There was a old chain that shined like new and dangling from that chain were separate strands of real pearls. In the centre was a large rosary made of crystal and metal.

Gently she clasped it around her neck and then took out her black velvet gloves that she pulled onto her hands The gloves reached just before her elbows lightly. Straitening she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself with a critical eye. She was ready.

Looking at her time she found that she had ten minutes to get to the Entrance hall to meet Viktor. Swiftly she left her room and arrived in the common room. The moment those awake noticed her there was complete silence. With a wink she walked out of the common room and swiftly made her way to the entrance hall. The moment she arrived the last student entered the Great hall and the doors were closed leaving the Champions with the exception of her alone with Professor McGonagall looking quite irritated.

"Where is your date Mr. Krum and do any of you know where Miss Flamel Potter is?" The Head of Gryffindor asked.

"She vill be arriving soon Professor." Viktor asked and at that moment she made her presents clear causing everybody to turn to look at her.

"Sakura..." McGonagall whispered her eyes wide in shock.

Just before she arrived at the last step Viktor appeared at her side. He extended his hand and she placed hers in his.

"You look beautiful." He murmured causing her to smile gently.

"Thank you and you look handsome." She murmured while looking at his red and fur trimmed uniform.

"It is good of you to join us Miss Flamel Potter." Professor McGonagall remarked and Sakura shot her a smirk.

"I knew you would understand Professor." She remarked causing Cedric to snort.

"Yes well you all will be entering in a line. Miss Delacour will be first, then Mister Diggory and then finish with Miss Flamel Potter and Mister Krum." Professor McGonagall stated and the group made sure to take their positions.

Once that was done she gave a nod before the doors were opened and Fleur walked in. Of course the moment they all noticed Sakura whispers broke out.

"Oh my god, do you see her dress!" "It's beautiful and she looks amazing!" "She looks like a model." "Are they allowed attending together?" "Who cares they look great!" "She looks like a Princess and him a Prince!"

Sakura had to stifle her laughter as she heard the whisper of the students but her eyes soon landed on her friends, Ron and Hermione. She was shocked to see them both together but she was so very glad she had been able to convince Ron to accept the dress robes she bought him. She gave them a smile before looking around the Great Hall.

Of course it was a breath taking sight in it's own right. Looking like a winter wonderland. The hall was decorated in white and silver with snow falling from the sealing. Everything was breath taking and Sakura was reminded of one of the balls the Flamels had held during her time in the past.

Flashback./

**Sakura Flamel was board, terribly board, her mother was having her normal winter party and she of course had to attend along with her little brother. Still she was dressed in a puffy white dress and shoes that hurt her feet. Not only that but she couldn't see a single kid her age. It was terribly boring. **

"**Um hi." Came a shy voice that had her turning to see a boy her age, or a year old. He wore a suit and he had shaggy brown hair. **

"**Hello." She greeted before giving him a curtsy. "My name is Sakura Flamel it is a pleasure to met you." **

"**My name is Oliver Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you." the boy returned. "So is your mother hosting this ball?" **

"**Yes, is this the first time you attend?" Sakura asked. **

"**Yes, we're normally out of the country visiting relatives in Spain during the winter." Oliver answered causing Sakura's eyes to grow wide. **

"**Spain! Oh the only place we ever visit is France and that's because the Flamels are from France and my father's mother lives in France." Sakura revealed. **

**End of Flashback./**

Sakura gave a soft smile as she though about the first time she ever meet Oliver, he had been the only child except her brother at those parties and even when they were joined by others it didn't matter. Looking at the staff table she was shocked to see her brother and his wife standing next to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Nicolas was dressed in dark red and gold robes while Parenelle was dressed in gold. They both looked great together and she could tell that her brother was shocked by her appearance. Of course it was expected, the last time he had seen her in such an outfit had been when she was thirteen and at the winter ball at home. That year she had worn a long golden dress, since it was one of the only colours that looked good on her.

Soon the three groups were on the dance floor and Sakura placed one hand on Viktor Shoulder fallowed by another hand in his own. His own hand was placed on her hip and with that the music started. The dance started slow but soon they were twirling and the music took a lively tone. Sakura was happy to know that her partner could dance because she hadn't had the wish to have her feet bruised. Soon the duo left the dance floor to sit with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh you guys look great together!" Hermione exclaimed causing the two to smile.

"You both look great together as well you know." Sakura remarked causing Hermione to smile and Ron to blush.

"Did you see Malfoy's expression when you entered the hall. He was smirking before and the moment you entered the smirk melted off his face. You could tell he was not at all pleased.

"Will everybody please take their seats, dinner will be served in a short time." The Headmaster of Hogwarts announced and so Sakura and Viktor bid the two good-bye and went to their seats.

When she settled down Sakura noticed that she was beside the Headmistress of Beauxbatton. The woman seemed nice, even though a little intimidating.

"Bonjour Madame Maxime." She greeted in french catching the woman's attention. (Hello Madam Maxime)

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Potter, je ne savais pas que vous parlier ma long maternelle." The woman stated in shock. (Hello Miss Potter, I did not know that you spoke my mother tongue.)

"J'ai apris lorsque j'était petite." She answered and the woman gave a nod. (I learned it when I was little.)

Soon though dinner was served and they each turned to their plats and Sakura started to speak with her date for the night. After dinner the champions were expected to dance one last dance together and so Sakura gave a smile when she was lead to the dance floor and soon they started to dance but of course the champions weren't alone for long and were soon joined by other students and even teachers.

For the next three hours all the music that was played was the classical music but of course the students were getting annoyed by it and so somebody had the bright idea of calling in a favour. Suddenly the doors were blasted open and in entered none other then the Weird Sisters!

"Let us Party!" The leader explained and with that a full out party started.

"Hov are you going to dance in that!" Viktor asked and at that Sakura laughed.

She gave a twirl and a waive her wand. Her gown disappeared revealing a cotton asymmetrical dress that went to the knee and had a fitted bodice. The skirt flared out slightly and it has one flowered shoulder. Everything was in cream with the flowers having some gold. Her shoes were also replaced with a pair of golden stilettos. There were cheers from the people around and soon Viktor and Sakura were dancing to the beat of the songs.

"Thank you Viktor for coming with me to this thing. I don't think I would have had this much fun with anybody else!" She shouted.

"I vas all to glad to come with you Sakura!" He shouted in returned before giving her a twirl.


End file.
